


A Snake in the Feathers

by Titania58



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Tragedy, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Français | French, Gen, Humor, Introspection, Lemon, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25327648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titania58/pseuds/Titania58
Summary: Barnaby  lui a avoué plusieurs fois ses sentiments. En 3 ans, aucune réponse claire ne lui est jamais parvenue.Et puis, à la fin de leur scolarité à Poudlard, il a enfin une occasion...Romance, sexe (signalés par "+18" dans le titre de chapitre), humour, aventure, drame, blessures émotionnelles, réconfort, amitié... Bref, la vie !Une vie qui s’assombrit quand le passé refait surface.
Relationships: Badeea Ali/Talbott Winger, Barnaby Lee & Player Character, Barnaby Lee/Original Character(s), Barnaby Lee/Original Female Character(s), Barnaby Lee/Player Character, Barnaby Lee/You
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	1. Présentation

Bonjour, 

On trouve très peu de fictions sur le fandom du jeu Harry Potter : Hogwarts Mystery et encore moins sur le plus chou des Serpentard, Barnaby. (Barnabé pour les français mais un souci de traduction fera que j'utiliserai la version originale)  
Donc, me voici pour contribuer à réparer cette injustice. Il y aura donc de la romance (beaucoup), de l'aventure, du drame, hurt/comfort, du sexe, de l'humour, de l'amitié, etc. Bref, la vie quoi ! Une vie qui s’assombrit quand le passé refait surface.

Cette fiction se déroulant après Poudlard, les intrigues du jeu seront considérées comme résolues. Elles seront donc seulement évoquées, discrètement si je peux, mais pas développées. Ceci étant, la possibilité de spoiler n'est pas exclue.

Rating : Fiction classée en "explicite" en raison de certains contenus exigeant une certaine maturité, notamment des scènes à caractère pornographique. Les chapitres comportant un "+18" dans le titre signale les récits relatant des relations sexuelles. (=Avis à Ceux qui ne veulent lire que des lemons )Certains seront très soft, d’autres moins. Vous êtes prévenus ! 

Pour rappel, cette fiction emprunte les personnages des développeurs "Jam City" et l'univers merveilleux de JK Rowling. Merci à eux de me laisser jouer avec pour vous proposer ces textes gracieusement.

Enfin, n'hésitez pas à cliquer sur le p’tit coeur si vous avez apprécié votre lecture ou à commenter, un p'tit mot fait toujours plaisir... Même les jets de pierres sont bienvenus !!! 😅

Merci !


	2. Baiser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Résumé: Orphéa a atteint tous ses objectifs personnels sauf un.  
> Quant à Barnaby, ça fait 3 ans qu'il attend une réponse claire. 
> 
> Rappels :  
> Pour cette fanfiction, j'emprunte des personnages et un univers qui ne m'appartiennent pas. Merci JK Rowling et Jam City. Exception faite d'Orphéa et de tout autre personnage que je mentionnerai comme tel. 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

BAISER

Assise sur un muret, sous les arcades de pierre bordant la cour où trônait une imposante fontaine, Orphéa fixait d'un air absent les allées et venues des étudiants, tout en mangeant un sandwich. Imperméable au brouhaha de ses camarades enjoués d'en avoir fini avec leurs examens, elle ôta distraitement les miettes tombées sur son uniforme aux couleurs de la maison Serdaigle et replaça derrière l'oreille les mèches dorées qui caressaient ses joues. Elle soupira, son regard vert amande s'égarant sur trois élèves de sa connaissance, issus de la maison Serpentard. En pleine conversation, aucun n'avait encore perçu sa présence. Au zénith, le soleil de juin accablait la pierre claire polie par les pas de générations d'étudiants et elle renvoyait les rayons, si bien que l'on avait l'impression de cuire des deux côtés. À la recherche d'ombre, le trio s'éloigna sans la voir pour poursuivre leur échange.

Orphéa soupira.

Son humeur tournait au morose ces derniers temps. Elle avait résolu le mystère des Caves Maudites, retrouvé son frère, apporté une contribution significative à la neutralisation de "R" et probablement, réussi tous ses examens avec brio.

Elle avait atteint tous ses objectifs personnels et au lieu d'en ressentir une légitime satisfaction, la jeune femme était accablée par le doute et l'incertitude quant au nouveau sens à donner à sa vie. Qu'allait-elle devenir ? Les défis s'étaient toujours dressés devant elle, lui offrant l'opportunité d'exprimer pleinement son potentiel, tout en renforçant les liens qu'elle avait tissé. Serait-elle capable de s'adapter à une autre dynamique ?

De plus, indépendamment de son avenir (quoique!), une préoccupation plus intime la minait depuis quelques temps : un beau sorcier de Serpentard. 

Et comment cela avait-il commencé ?  
Ça, la blonde s'en souvenait parfaitement. N'ayant jamais goûté aux plaisirs charnels en duo, la sorcière s'adonnait parfois à l'exploration de son corps pour en apprivoiser les sensuelles réactions. Car, comme le disait la logique implacable de ses amies, comment expliquer à son futur amoureux la manière dont il fallait nous offrir du plaisir si on ne le savait pas nous-même ?  
Et un jour, après que Tonks lui ait recommandé de penser à quelqu'un pour escalader l'échelle du plaisir solitaire, l'image nébuleuse d'un athlétique brun aux yeux verts, dénudé, la peau luisante, dans une position alléchante, s'était brutalement imposée à son esprit alors qu'elle en atteignait le sommet.

Cet épisode datait de quelques mois et une braise se ravivait encore en elle, rien qu'à l'émergence de ce souvenir brûlant. 

Depuis, elle se surprenait à reluquer le jeune homme à la dérobée, à avoir des palpitations quand une effluve de bois de santal lui chatouillait les narines, un nœud au ventre quand ses yeux d'un vert prairie irréel s'attardaient sur elle, ou à sentir le feu sur sa peau quand ils se frôlaient par inadvertance. Et ceci n'était rien en comparaison des obscénités que la Serdaigle envisageait, les rares fois où ils étaient seuls.

Amis de longue date, le garçon avait eu le béguin pour elle à une époque qui lui paraissait bien lointaine. Un voile de nostalgie glissa sur ses yeux d'un vert tendre. Ils étaient si insouciants avant... Rowan.

Au fil de leurs aventures, le brun avait dévoilé une personnalité atypique d'un naturel désarmant, voir cocasse, avec des qualités de cœur qui le rendait singulièrement attachant. Beaucoup plus athlétique que la plupart des sorciers, Orphéa avait longtemps supposé qu'il avait développé sa force brute pour compenser la douceur de son caractère, jusqu'à ce qu'elle découvre que son obsession à devenir plus fort était le fruit du conditionnement cruel imposé par ses parents, sous l'aval d'une grand-mère despotique à qui avait échu l'autorité parentale après leur condamnation pour Azkaban.

Bien qu'elle ne lui ait jamais dit, Orphéa lui vouait une profonde admiration pour avoir réussi à conserver son cœur tendre malgré un passé aussi dur. Plus que dans les muscles, aussi bien sculptés qu'ils pussent être, la Serdaigle considérait que c'était en sa grande capacité de résilience que résidait sa force et elle se sentait privilégiée d'avoir un tel ami. Aussi, elle prenait grand soin de cette relation si précieuse qu'elle souhaitait pourtant voir évoluer d'une manière plus romantique.

Son intérêt amoureux aiguisant ses perceptions, Orphéa avait fini par remarquer de troublants comportements ou des attitudes chez le brun dont elle avait l'exclusivité.

Par exemple, il y avait eu la fois où le Serpentard ne parvenait pas à se mettre d'accord avec Charlie Weasley sur la couleur des œufs de vert gallois. Étaient-ils bruns ou marron ? La communauté scientifique se divisait sur le sujet, et bien sûr, les deux jeunes gens soutenaient des théories opposées. Les éclats de leurs voix furibondes avaient même percé les murs épais de la salle pour se répandre jusque dans le couloir. Mais quand elle était entrée dans la pièce et avait croisé le regard de l'athlétique sorcier, la colère avait instantanément dégagé de ses traits.

Il avait aussi cette manière discrète de veiller sur elle, comme lorsqu'une rumeur affirmait qu'elle sortait avec un Poufsouffle (rumeur lancée par ce blaireau en mal de reconnaissance, et qu'elle avait trouvé bien plus intéressant quand il apparut le lendemain avec une tête de panda en raison de deux cocards), Tulip et Tonks n'avaient cessé de la confronter à ce sujet juste pour jouir de son embarras courroucé. Le Serpentard avait détourné la conversation posant une question relative à l'histoire de la magie.

Et quand les difficultés se révélaient trop pesantes et que les doutes quant à sa capacité à réussir à dompter le mystère des Caves Maudites et «R» l'envahissaient, il lui proposait un duel acharné, qu'elle finissait toujours par remporter, lui offrant ainsi un exutoire qui revigorait sa confiance en ses propres forces.

Tous ces comportements semblaient être l'expression ciblée d'une relation privilégiée qui la troublait intensément.

Touchée par ses innombrables attentions et, au vu des réactions de son corps, sensible à son physique avantageux, elle avait fini par admettre en secret que le jeune homme avait peut-être réussi à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son cœur.

\- Arrête de baver ! 

\- Hein ? s'exclama-t-elle dans un sursaut et en essuyant par réflexe sa bouche d'un revers de manche, l'esprit encore embrumé de ses pensées.

\- Ah ! Ah ! Je t'ai eu ! rit Tonks, une Poufsouffle de sa promotion. 

-Je ne bavais pas, maugréa Orphéa. 

Elle jeta une œillade moribonde en direction de son amie dont la chevelure violette et brillante trahissait l'excellente humeur.

\- Oh ! Si ! Tu bavais ! Peut-être pas sur ton menton mais ça dégoulinait... à l'intérieur, singea-t-elle, les yeux exorbités, le sourire malicieux, en ramenant ses bras ouverts sur la poitrine, les doigts opposés formant un cœur.

\- N'importe quoi !

Mais Tonks l'ignora.

\- Alors, voyons voir ...

Elle scrutait la cour à la recherche de celui ou celle occupant les pensées de la "briseuse de sorts". Convaincue que seule la joie de vivre pouvait vaincre les ténèbres, la métamorphomage abordait la vie avec légèreté et s'amusait de tout. Mais Orphéa ne désirait guère en faire les frais. Son amie s'asseya à côté d'elle, la poussa d'un coup de postérieur, et pencha la tête, cherchant à obtenir le point de vue de la Serdaigle au moment où celle-ci "bavait".

\- Oh ! Oh !

La Poufsouffle se réjouissait. Grâce à sa stratégie, elle avait considérablement restreint les possibilités.

\- Alors c'est qui ? Merula ou Barnaby ? dit-elle, un large sourire étirant ses traits.

La jeune femme de Serdaigle blêmit.

\- Ne me dis pas que c'est Ismelda quand même ! dit-elle avec un rictus de dégoût.

\- Rhoo ! La ferme !

Peu encline à s'offusquer pour si peu, Tonks poursuivit. 

\- Alors ? Tu le dis ou je le fais pour toi ?

\- S'il te plaît, Tonks... En plus, tout le monde nous regarde !

La supplique ressemblait davantage à un grondement menaçant qu'à une prière. En effet, l'animation de Nymphadora, prénom honteusement ridicule d'après l'intéressée, commençait à attirer l'attention. 

Elle leva les mains en l'air en signe de reddition.

\- Ok ! Ok ! Motus et Langue de Plomb ! Cependant, l'année s'achève, il ne te reste plus que quelques jours pour transformer cet amour à sens unique, ennuyeusement secret et platonique en une délicieuse passion réciproque et torride ! dit-elle avec emphase.

Orphéa acquiesça, l'air absent.

Après l'école, Ben et Tonks se destinaient au métier d'Auror, Penny à la fabrication de potions, Charlie à la dragonologie, Tulip envisageait d'ouvrir un magasin Zonko aux États-Unis, Liz partait aux Antilles apprendre la magizoologie auprès d'un expert mondial, Barnaby préparait différentes expéditions autour du monde pour étudier les créatures dans leur milieu naturel et André se consacrait au quiddich et au stylisme ...

Des horizons très différents s'ouvraient devant chacun d'eux, ce qui ne manquerait pas d'atténuer, voir d'effacer, les amitiés adolescentes au profit de l'épanouissement personnel de jeunes adultes.

Aussi, Orphéa admit que son amie avait raison. Il fallait se décider. 

XXxxxxxxxxXX

Les années passant, la sorcière avait fini par totalement investir ce qui restait à ses yeux "la salle de Jacob". Elle avait notamment supprimé des murs les travaux de son frère sur les Caves Maudites. Elle recevait ici son groupe d'amis lors de réunions secrètes ou pour des instants de convivialité. Et parfois, la pièce lui permettait de fuir la promiscuité du dortoir. C'était devenu une sorte de quartier général.

Barnaby l'avait sollicité pour un conseil concernant son voyage destiné au perfectionnement de ses connaissances relatives aux créatures magiques.

C'est pourquoi, elle était ici avec le garçon qui, assis sur l'unique fauteuil, lui exposait sa problématique et ses options.

Afin de l'aider à faire son choix, la sorcière avait proposé de consigner par écrit les "pour" et les "contre" de chaque possibilité. Aussi, Orphéa s'était attablée au bureau, et l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite.

La Briseuse de Malédictions avait d'autres sujets de préoccupation à l'esprit, notamment ceux liés à l'irrésistible jeune homme sur lequel son regard s'égara. 

Presque dépourvu de rondeurs enfantines, son visage pâle couronné d'épis bruns présentait des pommettes saillantes, une mâchoire virile, des lèvres bien dessinées et des sourcils broussailleux surmontant un intense regard, aussi vert qu'une prairie gorgée de pluie.

Il portait un pantalon noir et une simple chemise blanche dont il avait détaché les deux premiers boutons et replié les manches jusqu'aux coudes, le tout complété par une cravate verte striée d'argent nouée lâchement. Son vêtement épousait par endroit sa musculature et ne laissait planer aucun doute sur le caractère athlétique de sa physionomie. Contrairement, à de nombreux sorciers, il arborait quelques bijoux : trois larges anneaux sur une main et un bracelet sur le poignet opposé. 

Il était beau. Le sorcier recevait de nombreux commentaires appréciateurs de la gente féminine, mais Orphéa supposait qu'il n'en jouait pas, sauf peut-être lors des pots organisés au club de duel, particulièrement propices aux éphémères unions charnelles, d'après les rumeurs. Des petites sauteries qui portaient bien leur nom, apparemment…  
Soudain, deux claquements sonores retentirent.

\- Orphéa ? 

La demoiselle sortit brutalement de ses pensées pour voir Barnaby, en position pour frapper de nouveau dans ses mains.

-Je crois que tu n'étais plus avec moi, là, reprocha-t-il doucement.

\- Oh ! Pardon, tu… 

Il balaya ses excuses de la main, comme s'il s'agissait d'un insecte inopportun.

\- Pas la peine de t'excuser. Ça m'arrive souvent aussi... Surtout en cours de potion avec Rogue.

Elle pouffa.

\- Je crois que dans ce cas, il n'y a pas que l'esprit qui a envie partir ! répliqua-t-elle avec une joyeuse spontanéité. Alors, reprenons ! Tu disais ?

Un proverbe affirmait qu'il valait mieux essayer et casser sa baguette que ne pas l'utiliser du tout. Orphéa n'avait jamais été certaine de sa véracité et rechignait à le mettre à l'épreuve.

Les incertitudes embrumaient son cerveau craintif dans l'anticipation d'un éventuel rejet ou des conséquences d'une acceptation. Ce qui avait eu pour résultat l'élaboration de quatorze façons différentes, de la plus subtile à la plus brutale ou de la plus directe à la plus tordue, de lui demander de sortir avec elle.

Dans un accès d'auto-préservation émotionnelle, l'étudiante avait décidé de ne pas évoquer de «sentiments» en raison de sa fierté trop fragile et de l'incertitude liée à son inexpérience en la matière. D'ailleurs, si Orphéa reconnaissait volontiers que Barnaby lui plaisait, reconnaître la possibilité d'un sentiment plus profond lui était particulièrement difficile, alors l'exprimer à haute voix... Cependant, une invitation à devenir son petit ami lui paraissait une option raisonnable.

Sauf que sa bouche devait s'être déconnectée lors de la validation de la stratégie à adopter pour aborder le beau brun, car en lieu et place d'une invitation pondérée et peu impliquée émotionnellement, elle lâcha une bombe.

-Je crois que je suis amoureuse de toi.

Un blanc.

"Nom d'un farfadet ! Ce n'est pas du tout ce qui était prévu" s'alarma intérieurement la blonde. 

Le cœur de Barnaby manqua un battement, puis deux et, peut-être même trois. Statufié, il devint aveugle et sourd à la fois.

Cela faisait bien longtemps que Barnabé nourrissait de tendres sentiments pour la sorcière. Mais à chacune de ses avances, certes timides, il n'avait reçu en réponse qu'un silence embarrassé ou un sourire indéchiffrable. Plus tard, il lui avait aussi déclaré son affection sans ambiguïté et aucune réponse ne lui était parvenue. Le jeune homme avait eu le tort de ne pas en exiger sur le coup. Ensuite, d'autres préoccupations s'étaient accumulées, rendant le sujet de plus en plus difficile à aborder, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement enterré.

Alors, le Serpentard s'était résigné à rester dans son sillage en jouant tour à tour les rôles de confident, garde du corps, punching-ball, vengeur capé ou amuseur public, dans l'inconfort frustrant de la "friendzone" dont il n'aspirait qu'à sortir.

Orphéa avait été la première à répondre favorablement à son idéal de vie sociale en tissant des liens avec lui qui n'étaient pas basés sur la subordination, mais sur le partenariat. Petit à petit, il avait découvert une fille empathique, loyale et dont l'amour pour son frère forçait l'admiration. Courageuse et volontaire, elle prenait sans faillir des responsabilités trop lourdes pour elle. Aussi, il lui avait semblé naturel que la force dont le Serpentard tirait un certain orgueil servit à l'objectif louable de l'aider à supporter ses charges.

En contrepartie, la sorcière avait contribué à exorciser quelques démons de son enfance chaotique, et qui se rappelaient à lui à des moments inopportuns. Elle lui prêtait une oreille attentive tout en s'abstenant de tout jugement alors qu'après la disparition de Jacob et les soupçons qui avaient suivi, elle-même subissait pourtant celui des autres en permanence. 

Ils avaient bâti ensemble une solide relation de confiance dans laquelle chacun d'eux tirait avantage. C'était inédit pour Barnaby dont les premiers "amis" ne l'avaient accosté que pour profiter de son physique imposant et de sa naïveté.

Et là, voilà qu'elle lui faisait une déclaration. Dans un premier temps, Il en fut absolument stupéfait…Mais ravi. Jamais il n'aurait espéré voir ses sentiments retournés un jour. Dans le second…

"Je crois que je suis amoureuse de toi. "

Non, mais... Nom d'une gargouille ! L'incompréhension plissa son front.

-Tu crois ? répéta-t-il.

L'exclamation signait la fin de sa torpeur.

-Mais, ça veut dire quoi, "Je crois" ? poursuivit-il, perdu.

Il se leva du fauteuil, rejoignit le bureau en trois enjambées, se pencha, les mains ancrées sur la table, et planta son regard vert dans celui de l'étudiante. 

La jeune fille rougit et ses prunelles vacillèrent devant l'intense résolution qui la scrutait. Était-il vraiment obligé de la regarder comme ça ? 

Les mots avaient franchi ses lèvres sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Et confuse, la sorcière ignorait si les mots avait dépassé sa pensée ou s'ils en étaient l'exacte retranscription. Un profond dilemme la secouait de l'intérieur tandis que le silence l'accablait. Elle n'était pas prête pour ça. 

Une frustration exaspérée gonflait dans la poitrine de Barnaby. Serrant les poings, il se redressa vivement et se détourna d'elle, une main nerveuse fourrageant dans ses mèches brunes... À défaut de se les arracher.

Ne pouvait-elle donc pas juste être amoureuse simplement ? En réponse, il l'aurait embrassé à en perdre la raison et… Hourra ! Mais non, cela eût été trop simple, sans doute.

Cela faisait trop longtemps que le brun taisait ses élans amoureux qui ne demandaient qu'à s'épanouir. Et maintenant que le sujet était lancé, il avait désespérément besoin d'une réponse, celle qu'il attendait depuis des années. Toutefois, il avait bien perçu le malaise de la jeune femme. Aussi, Barnaby se détesta profondément pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire : la mettre au pied du mur.

Mains sur les hanches, il souffla et lui fit de nouveau face.

\- Je suis désolé, Orphéa, dit-il avec affliction, je ne peux pas me contenter de ça.

\- Hein ? Heu…Je...

Les mots moururent dans sa bouche. Voir le doux, le gentil Barnaby aussi tourmenté, combiné à son propre trouble, lui faisait l'effet d'un cognard dans l'estomac.

\- Écoute.

Le ton était ferme et, bien qu'une tension sourde suintait de tout son être, absolument dénué d'agressivité.

\- Cela fait des années qu'on se côtoie, toi et moi ?

La Serdaigle déglutit pour détendre sa gorge nouée dans l'incertitude de ce qui allait suivre.

\- Oui ?

\- Alors, tu as eu tout le temps de déterminer si tu étais amoureuse de moi ou pas… 

\- Mais…

\- Pas de "mais", Orphéa. S'il te plaît, pas de "mais". Je refuse que tu sortes avec moi, par dépit ou juste pour essayer et voir si ça fonctionne.

"Je ne le supporterai pas" poursuivit-il en pensée. 

Une souffrance intérieure tordit le visage du jeune homme, et ses épaules s'affaissèrent sous le poids d'une peine qu'il imaginait que trop bien.

Un sentiment étrange envahit la jeune femme.

\- Mais... Toi, Barnaby, tu n'es pas contre le principe de...

Elle se tortillait sur sa chaise comme un ver sorti de terre, les yeux rivés sur les légères marques striant le bureau afin de dissimuler le feu sur ses joues. Il lui prit la main pour l'inciter à se lever et venir près de lui, Orphéa ne lui opposa aucune résistance. Un intense regard vert accrocha le sien. Il était doux, affectueux.

\- Bien sûr que non. 

Il marqua une pause, comme pour rendre la suite plus percutante.

\- Il me semble avoir été assez clair à ce sujet et je ne crois pas avoir indiqué que j'avais changé d'avis.

Un sourire amer étira ses lèvres. Rien, ni personne, n'avait pu le détourner de son engouement pour la Briseuse de Malédictions.

Le cœur de la jeune femme tambourinait dans sa poitrine, comme s'il voulait sortir de sa cage. Le souffle court, elle se sentait terriblement acculée, prise au piège de sa trop grande révélation, bridée dans la peur de souffrir, de mal faire ou pire, de le faire souffrir. Désireuse de sortir de ce bourbier émotionnel, une pulsion gronda au fond d'elle pour se soulever comme une lame de fond. 

Soudain, des lèvres tendres s'échouèrent sur celles de Barnaby, précédant une langue qui profita de sa surprise pour assaillir la sienne. Le sorcier ne put se résoudre à la repousser pour lui arracher ce qu'il mourrait d'entendre. Alors, il l'enlaça à son tour et répondit à ce baiser qui était ni doux ni tendre. C'était un baiser désespéré où Orphéa confrontait ses doutes, et armé de toute la tendresse qu'il lui réservait, Barnaby s'efforça de les dissiper.

Peu à peu, le baiser se fit plus fluide, plus sensuel, plus affectueux. Leurs langues unies dans un ballet langoureux, leurs souffles mêlés, et leurs corps étroitement enlacés transcendaient tous les non-dits.

Ayant savouré chaque instant de ce moment d'abandon, le Serpentard s'arracha lentement des lèvres d'Orphéa sans cesser son étreinte.

\- Voilà qui est inattendu !

Il affichait un sourire triomphant alors que la Serdaigle, le corps tremblant, s'appuyait sur lui pour reprendre pied.

Tout en la maintenant contre lui d'un bras, Barnaby se redressa et sa main gauche se leva pour frotter l'arc de sa mâchoire, comme plongé dans une profonde réflexion.

\- Hum… Quoique ! À bien y réfléchir, il était parfaitement prévisible qu'Orphéa Spinel me saute dessus pour m'embrasser à pleine bouche ! 

Gênée, Orphéa ne put réprimer un léger rire jaune. Puis, sa carnation vira au cramoisi. 

-Heu… je ne suis pas sûre de bien comprendre… 

Après tout, même la sorcière ignorait qu'elle allait l'embrasser avant qu'elle ne le fasse. 

-Je suis beau, dit-il comme on clamait une évidence expliquant tout, et ça fait un moment que je te surprend à me lorgner. Et à force de vérifier à chaque fois, j'ai fini par comprendre qu'on ne me regardait pas avec autant d'insistance parce que j'avais la braguette ouverte ! *

Une écrevisse n'aurait pas pu être plus rouge qu'Orphéa à cet instant. 

-Tout de même, tu sais que c'est horriblement embarrassant dit comme ça ? 

-Alors fais-moi taire avant que je ne le répète, répliqua-t-il d'un air narquois. 

Une étincelle de défi perçait le vert de ses yeux. 

Les mots semblaient futiles, les baisers si doux et la Serdaigle n'avait jamais pu résister à un bon défi. Alors, Orphéa empoigna la cravate verte du sorcier et l'attira de nouveau contre ses lèvres.

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barnaby a remarqué qu'Orphéa admirait son corps et n'en semble pas vraiment dérangé...Mais bon, il n'est pas si innocent que ça notre petit Barnaby ! 
> 
>   
> Cette phrase est un clin d'œil à une réplique assez drôle de Barnaby dans le jeu qui disait : "Tout le monde me regarde. C'est pour mon style ou parce que j'ai la braguette ouverte ?"
> 
> Merci de votre lecture ! N'hésitez pas à faire part de vos impressions :) via un commentaire ou un petit ❤️ En attendant le prochain chapitre.


	3. Plaisir/+18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, 
> 
> Résumé : Barnaby organise une soirée à deux.  
> Attention : Ce chapitre relate de façon détaillée, mais soft, des relations sexuelles. Réservé à un public averti.
> 
> Romance/sexe (rating +18)
> 
> Et bien qu’il n’en soit pas fait mention dans cette fiction, je rappelle qu’avant d’avoir des relations sexuelles, il faut se protéger et utiliser un moyen de contraception. 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

PLAISIR

Du haut de la tour où elle résidait, en appui sur une arcade de pierre, Orphéa admirait le soleil couchant embraser le ciel en savourant le calme du soir. Elle l'attendait. Barnaby. 

Désireux de garder l'exclusivité de leurs premiers rendez-vous amoureux, ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de garder secrète la nouvelle nature de leur relation. Confrontée depuis longtemps au jugement des autres, la sorcière voulait se donner le temps de la tranquillité avant d'être la cible des potins, ce qui arrangeait le Serpentard qui ne désirait pas que quelqu'un, fusse-t-il bien intentionné, interférât dans leur histoire. Tous leurs amis n'étaient pas dupes mais ceux-ci respectèrent leur volonté, en faisant comme si rien n'avait changé. 

Les pensées de la blonde se tournaient souvent vers Barnaby qu'elle avait embrassé pour la première fois, deux jours auparavant. Orphéa n'avait de cesse de disséquer leur relation en pensée. Dans ce domaine où elle avait tout à apprendre, cela lui semblait étonnamment facile. Quant au jeune homme, Orphéa ne pouvait nier qu'il était attentionné. 

La bienveillance du brun permettait à Orphéa de se libérer de l'épaisse cuirasse de "Briseuse de Malédictions" ou "d'héroïne de Poudlard" qui la plombait. Le garçon ne semblait attendre d'elle rien d'autre que d'être elle-même, et non pas ce que les autres voudraient qu'elle soit. Cela lui apportait un obscur réconfort dont la sorcière ignorait si elle pourrait un jour se passer. 

Loin d'être un idiot, Barnaby n'avait pourtant pas une intelligence vive et brillante comme Charlie, ou retorse comme Merula. Sa logique semblait parfois très personnelle et certaines subtilités lui échappaient parfois ce qui, combiné à sa spontanéité, pouvait occasionner quelques situations cocasses ou lui donner l'air très enfantin.  
Orphéa était persuadée qu'il s'agissait des conséquences d'une enfance chaotique où son esprit avait été bien trop occupé à "gérer" les maltraitances qu'il subissait pour pouvoir faire jaillir tout son potentiel.  
Conscient de cette faiblesse, le sorcier travaillait chaque jour à la compenser en diversifiant ses connaissances. 

Cependant, si l'intelligence de Barnaby n'était pas forcément académique, elle résidait dans sa sensibilité à fleur de peau lui permettant de comprendre et satisfaire facilement les besoins des créatures qu'il affectionnait tant, ou ceux des personnes qu'il chérissait. Contrairement à ce que disaient certains, il n'est pas "moins", il était "différent". Et même "mieux" sur bien des points. Aussi, peut-être avait-il compris avant Orphéa ce besoin de redevenir juste elle-même… 

Un bras serpenta autour de sa taille tandis qu'un torse vint coller son dos, la faisant sortir de la nébuleuse de ses réflexions. Un souffle chaud caressa son cou. 

—Salut. 

Elle ferma les yeux brièvement, respirant profondément le parfum suave du bois de santal qui la nimbait. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, comme recueillis devant la flamboyante agonie d'une journée qui prenait fin. Un chuchotis sortit la Serdaigle de sa contemplation. 

—Suis-moi.  
—Où ça ?  
—Là où je peux passer du temps avec toi sans être interrompu.  
—C'est vrai qu'avoir un peu d'intimité à Poudlard est un véritable défi ! 

Il la conduisit jusqu'au septième étage et se dirigea vers un mur nu. Concentré, il passa devant une fois en marmonnant quelque chose qu'Orphéa ne comprit pas. 

—Barnaby ! Qu'est-ce que…? 

Un geste impérieux de la main lui imposa le silence. Perplexe, la sorcière le vit tourner les talons pour repasser devant la même portion de mur. Et cela encore une autre fois.  
Puis, là où il n'y avait qu'un solide mur de pierre, la jeune femme vit se matérialiser une porte. Ebahie, elle rejoignit le jeune homme qui s'avançait déjà pour l'ouvrir. Elle pénétra dans ce qui rappelait un chalet. 

—C'est... Prodigieux ? sourit-il, plutôt ravi de son petit effet.  
—Heu… Aussi. Mais j'allais dire "chaleureux". 

À sa droite, un large canapé brun trônait devant la flambée rougeoyante de la cheminée, un buffet accueillait verres et boissons diverses. À sa gauche, une cuisine à priori fonctionnelle devant laquelle se trouvait une solide table en chêne dressée pour deux couverts. Une ambiance chaude se diffusait à travers la pièce où le bois dominait grâce aux flammes des différentes lampes, disséminées ici et là, et dont les lueurs dansaient sur les murs. 

—C'est toi qui a fait tout ça ? s'émerveilla-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.  
—J'aimerai bien te dire "oui" pour t'impressionner…. Mais non, avoua-t-il avec dépit, en frottant sa nuque. 

Il s'agissait de la Salle sur Demande, une pièce étrange de Poudlard qui apparaissait en cas de grand besoin. L'usage de la salle était exclusivement réservé aux meilleurs du Club de Duels (et pas les meilleures) à qui, ce secret était révélé. 

La Serdaigle avait fait le tour de la pièce durant les explications, laissant glisser ses doigts sur une surface ici et là, comme pour en vérifier la réalité. C'était incroyable ! Puis, elle se dirigea vers un petit couloir sombre avec trois portes qu'elle ouvrit une par une : une salle d'eau, des toilettes et une chambre comportant les mêmes lampes que le reste des lieux.  
Elle tiqua. En fait, ils étaient dans une garçonnière ?  
Barnaby entendit sa question muette. 

—Heu… Ne te sens pas obligée de… Je te l'ai dit, je veux juste passer du temps avec toi, et pas… 

Planté au beau milieu de la pièce, sa main frottait de haut en bas son coude. Il osait à peine la regarder. Et soudain, le Serpentard réalisa qu'il n'était pas très flatteur pour sa petite amie de s'entendre dire qu'il n'avait pas envie d'elle. 

—Enfin… Ce n'est pas que j'veux pas, au contraire… 

Appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte, la sorcière l'observa durant quelques secondes s'empêtrer dans son embarras. Amusée, elle s'approcha finalement du jeune homme rougissant. 

—En fait, j'en ai très envie… mais pas ce soir ! 

Orphéa haussa un sourcil.

—Enfin, si… ce soir aussi, j'en ai très envie… aussi… 

La lassitude de ne pouvoir s'exprimer comme il l'aurait voulu l'accabla. Abattu, sa main couvrit son front et son regard se tourna vers ses pieds. Le jeune homme aurait voulu s'enfouir dans un trou de gnome, tant il sentait mal.  
Qui aurait pu penser qu'il fut si compliqué de dire à une fille qu'on voulait passer du temps avec elle sans pour autant coucher ensemble mais qu'elle restait très désirable, tout en l'assurant d'être disposé et disponible, si elle le voulait, quand elle le voulait, le tout sans l'accabler de la moindre pression ? 

Il respira profondément, humant au passage, une légère effluve de lilas et repris contenance. 

—Ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'ai vraiment très envie de toi, mais je refuse que tu te sentes obligée de faire quoi que ce soit sous prétexte qu'il y a un lit. 

Elle se tenait face à lui et entrelaça ses doigts au siens. 

—J'avais compris … Mais tu es mignon quand tu t'emmêles les pinceaux ! 

Il pouffa, la taquinerie dissipant son malaise. Une tension silencieuse s'installa entre eux, rompue par Barnaby qui se pencha pour sceller leurs bouches. 

Ses gestes étaient délibérément lents, amples et doux comme une caresse… Incandescents. Puis, une main du sorcier remonta le long de son dos et entortilla la chevelure d'Orphéa avant de tirer doucement en arrière pour approfondir le baiser. 

Le cœur de l'étudiante s'emballa alors qu'une braise s'anima au creux de son ventre. Prise de vertiges, elle s'arracha de lui le corps tremblant, le souffle court, serrant la main qu'elle tenait toujours. Barnaby sentit les prunelles vert amande l'étudier, envisageant la suite des événements. Le jeune homme soutint ce regard sans ciller pour laisser la Serdaigle dans ses bras trouver en lui ce qu'elle cherchait. Et c'est là qu'elle la vit, au fond de ses yeux verts assombris, cette étincelle de désir qui répondait à la sienne. 

L'instant d'après, elle capturait ses lèvres pour un baiser auquel il répondit avec ardeur, son corps vibrant pressé contre le sien, ses mains se frayant un chemin jusqu'à sa peau, alors que leurs pas les conduisaient inexorablement vers la table.  
Le cardigan et le chemisier de la blonde tombèrent, la laissant en soutien-gorge, appuyée contre la table. Barnaby goûta la peau fine du cou jusqu'à l'épaule, du bout des lèvres, du bout de la langue.  
Puis, ses bras l'entourèrent pour libérer la poitrine du tissu qui l'enveloppait. Après un maladroit essai infructueux, il fit sauter les agrafes trop récalcitrantes à son goût en tirant d'un coup sec avant d'étouffer d'un baiser les protestations liées au mauvais traitement de la lingerie.  
Ses mains explorèrent avec une fébrile curiosité les collines et les vallées d'Orphéa, caressèrent les doux tétons rosés, tandis que ses hanches, son érection lovée contre son intimité à travers leurs vêtements, entamaient un simulacre d'acte sexuel. 

La jeune femme l'embrassa avec passion, ses mains agiles déboutonnant sa chemise pour atteindre la peau au parfum boisé du Serpentard. Orphéa le pressait contre elle, comme si elle voulait se fondre en lui, ses lèvres incendiant chaque parcelle de peau accessible. La chemise retirée, elle déboucla la ceinture du sorcier, ouvrit son pantalon qui glissa à ses chevilles et les mains de Barnaby quittèrent ses courbes pour finir de se déshabiller prestement.  
Rivalisant de vélocité, la Serdaigle retira aussi le bas et l'attira à elle, avec empressement, pour reprendre leurs activités, assise sur la table, peau contre peau. Le garçon haussa un sourcil, un peu surpris par sa hâte. 

—Bah ! Quoi ? demanda-t-elle rougissante, sans oser affronter son regard. Ça t'embête qu'une fille prenne l'initiative ?  
—Pas du tout ! 

Le ton était franc, le sourire espiègle. 

—J'apprécie autant ton enthousiasme que le reste de ta personne, lui murmura-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille. 

Il ondula du bassin contre elle pour faire comprendre toute la mesure son appréciation puis il scella langoureusement leurs lèvres.  
L'audacieuse dureté caressait doucement les replis les plus intimes, glissait entre eux, partageant la moiteur de leurs excitations et flattait de sa hampe ou de son extrémité le bouton des plaisirs.  
Le souffle d'Orphéa se faisait plus irrégulier à mesure que l'impatience de quelque chose de plus voluptueux l'embrasait toute entière. Et ce fut avec un mélange de satisfaction et surprise qu'elle sentit le sexe de Barnaby glisser doucement en elle. Juste un peu. Simplement. Sans à coup, ni douleur. 

S'agissant de leur première fois ensemble -la seule qui comptait si tant est que sa belle en ait eu des précédentes-, Barnaby était déterminé à se montrer le plus doux des amants malgré son inexpérience… Et son empressement à la faire sienne.  
Aussi, il résista à ses instincts, se montra doux et patient, mais il n'eut pas le temps de lui demander la permission, qu'elle avait écarté les jambes pour les rapprocher davantage et que sa turgescence explora, presque sans le vouloir, le vestibule de sa cavité. Un peu penaud, il contint son besoin impérieux de s'immiscer davantage et attendit une approbation. 

—Viens, lâcha-t-elle contre son cou. 

Joignant le geste à la parole, Orphéa enroula ses jambes autour de lui et l'accueillit plus profondément dans sa chaleureuse intimité dont le sorcier apprécia la douce étroitesse. Si cela était possible, Barnaby l'en aima davantage.  
Tout en lui suçotant le cou, son corps entama une danse langoureuse qu'il n'avait que trop répété en secret, dans son imaginaire, dans la fraîcheur de ses draps. Ses muscles roulaient sous sa peau qu'Orphéa parcourait, tantôt avec la pulpe des doigts, tantôt avec ses ongles, ses lèvres, sa langue ou ses dents. Savourant de plus en plus chaque retour de Barnaby en elle, la blonde bascula légèrement en arrière, repoussa la vaisselle et en appui sur ses mains, s'abandonna à la fougue de ses coups de reins en gémissant. Un grognement étouffé répondit à ses actions. C'en était trop pour le jeune homme qui ne put détacher son regard du délicieux spectacle de ses seins remuant sous ses immixtions. 

Vite, il la ramena contre lui et s'immobilisa, le visage enfoui dans ses mèches blondes. 

—Ne bouge plus, lui intima-t-il d'une voix rendue rauque par l'excitation. 

L'immobilité soudaine et le ton pressant paralysèrent la sorcière qui s'alarma :

—Tout va bien ?

La gêne enflamma les joues du jeune homme alors qu'il acquiesçait. 

—J'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne… 

—Non, tu es parfaite ! coupa-t-il, offusqué qu'elle puisse penser le contraire. 

Il se força à approfondir sa respiration. 

—Mais si tu veux que ça dure un peu plus longtemps, il faut se calmer un instant, avoua-t-il. 

—Oh ! 

Là où d'autres auraient poursuivi et joui pour mieux recommencer, Barnaby n'envisageait même pas cette idée, à croire qu'il se pensait dans un de ces fabuleux songes qui prenaient fin dès lors qu'il tachait ses draps. À moins qu'il estima la réalité trop belle pour être plus qu'éphémère et qu'il voulu donc le faire durer comme si c'était l'unique fois… Une discrète réminiscence de ses insécurités affectives. 

Quand il fut certain que le moindre mouvement ne provoquerait pas la fin prématurée de sa grande première en duo, il se retira. Barnaby n'eut pas à réfléchir longtemps pour connaître sa prochaine action : entre la littérature spécialisée, les discussions viriles entre camarades et l'imagination de ses plaisirs solitaires, autant dire qu'il avait déjà une idée très précise sur la question.

Aussi, c'est tout naturellement que son index investit l'antre que son membre avait déserté, aussitôt rejoint par son majeur, et que sa bouche s'empara goulûment d'un téton gonflé de désir. Un mouvement de hanche plaqua sa main contre la vulve, stimulant aussi ce point sensible où de précieux replis se rejoignaient. Enhardi par des plaintes lascives, la bouche de Barnaby délaissa le sein de son amante, et se dirigea lentement, en ponctuant son parcours de baisers brûlants, vers des recoins plus secrets. 

Soudain, les cuisses de la jeune femme se refermèrent sur sa main, interdisant l'accès au cœur de sa féminité. Deux doigts toujours prisonniers de l'intimité mouillée de la demoiselle, il la questionna d'un regard assombri par la luxure. 

—C'est gênant, dit-elle en détournant les yeux, un fard écarlate sur ses joues.  
—Fais-moi juste confiance, murmura-t-il en écartant d'une main ferme une cuisse galbée. Ça ira… 

Tremblante, Orphéa le vit enfouir son visage au creux de ses cuisses, rejoindre la main qui s'insinuait en elle, tout en relevant la jambe qu'il avait écartée pour permettre un meilleur accès à sa bouche. Elle retint son souffle en sentant les doigts du jeune homme s'activer en elle et frissonna de sentir sa langue laper avec application les reliefs mouillés de son intimité. 

Puis, oubliant toute pudeur, sa tête se renversa en arrière et elle se cambra dans un gémissement lascif quand sa perle, sucée délicatement, reçut à son tour les attentions qu'elle méritait. S'appuyant sur une main qui écrasa une serviette, l'autre fourragea dans la chevelure brune entre ses cuisses. 

Se félicitant intérieurement d'avoir fait tomber ses barrières, Barnaby se laissa guider par les halètements de sa compagne et les inclinaisons de son bassin. Il laissa reposer sur son épaule la cheville qu'il tenait tandis que sa main libre serpenta pour explorer un sein, tout en se délectant de sa cyprine. La blonde était aussi délicieuse qu’il pensait qu’elle était. 

L'appréhension passée, il n'y eut plus qu'un plaisir palpitant dont l'intensité progressa pour submerger Orphéa en quelques puissantes vagues qui s'échouèrent sur les doigts en son antre. 

Dans l'ivresse de l'instant, la sorcière ne s'était pas rendue compte que ses doigts s'étaient liés à ceux de Barnaby, posés sur son ventre. Le pouce du brun frottait doucement le dos de sa main, comme pour la rassurer de sa présence.

Brumeuses, ses pupilles se posèrent sur le Serpentard, qui l'observait avec adoration, ravi de cet orgasme récompensant ses attentions. Reconnaissante de la volupté qu'il venait de lui offrir, elle attira à elle le visage de son amant et le gratifia d'un profond baiser tout en nouant ses jambes autour de lui. Il la pénétra d'un mouvement fluide, empauma ses fesses et la souleva. 

Orphéa s'accrocha vivement à son cou et resserra ses jambes autour lui. Elle le savait fort, les muscles façonnés par un entraînement rigoureux, mais la blonde s'étonna tout de même de l'aisance avec laquelle il se déplaçait tout en la portant vers la chambre sans montrer le moindre signe d'effort. 

—Tu vas bien ? s'enquit-il avec sollicitude. 

Elle acquiesça. Il plia le genou pour les déposer en douceur sur le lit sans rompre l'immixtion. 

—Et toi ? dit-elle en écartant tendrement une mèche tombant sur ses beaux yeux verts.  
—Moi ? répéta-t-il comme si la question lui paraissait complètement incongrue. Je ne pourrais pas rêver mieux ! 

Une roulade sur le côté inversa leurs positions. Elle profita de sa liberté de mouvements pour se redresser et obtenir une vue plongeante sur son amant. Les mains posées sur sa taille, le brun se laissa contempler, détendu. Exception faite de ses sourcils qu'il trouvait trop épais, son corps athlétique n'avait jamais été une source de complexe, conforté en cela par des commentaires féminins, si élogieux qu'il avait fini par les croire. À cet instant, il émanait de lui une assurance paisible qu'Orphéa aurait aimé lui voir plus souvent. 

— Tu as vraiment un corps magnifique, souffla-t-elle. 

Absorbé par la vue divine qu'elle lui offrait en le surplombant, il l'entendit à peine. Puis, il écarquilla les yeux et lui rendit à la hâte son compliment.

Prudemment, elle roula des hanches et le sentit se tendre sous elle avec un râle. Puis, elle initia de longs et profonds va-et-vient qui la comblèrent pleinement, se penchant parfois pour déposer quelques baisers sur des muscles frémissants. Lascive, elle expérimentait les sensations sublimées par les larges mains massant sa poitrine, attisant le feu qui brûlait en son compagnon qui venait à sa rencontre à chaque retour sur son érection. Orphéa le rendait fou. Alors, il saisit fermement ses hanches :

—Je peux ? 

La jeune femme acquiesça, ne sachant pas trop à quoi s'attendre. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise quand elle se sentit soulevée pour mieux revenir autour de la queue fièrement dressée. Assistée par sa force passionnée, Orphéa chevaucha avec ardeur Barnaby, ses mains vissées sur celles de son amant. Seuls résonnaient leurs râles et le claquement de leurs peaux moites alors qu'il entrait implacablement plus loin, plus fort. Chacune des immixtions envoyait une onde de volupté dans tout leurs corps. Sentant le plaisir atteindre son paroxysme, la tête d'Orphéa se renversa en arrière, ses doigts serrèrent ceux du sorcier et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Puis, son corps fut parcouru de spasmes d'une intense volupté et Barnaby fondit sur sa poitrine, l'enlaçant toute entière et s'enfoncant au plus profond d'elle, pour la rejoindre au zénith en soufflant son nom entre ses seins. 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Avec un sourire béat peint sur le visage, Barnaby s'affala sur le matelas en entraînant sa compagne. Elle tira sur eux la couette qui était pour moitié sur le sol. Il lui embrassa le front et la laissa reposer contre lui, la tête sur son torse. Les minutes s'écoulèrent dans un silence confortable où chacun profitait de la présence de l'autre et du profond sentiment de plénitude qui suivait l'orgasme. 

—C'était la première fois, informa-t-elle au bout d'un moment.  
—Mais...  
—J'ai perdu mon hymen en tombant de mon balai lors d'un entraînement de Quidditch, débita-t-elle aussi rapidement qu'elle le put, telle une chose honteuse dont il fallait se débarrasser urgemment.  
—Oh ! 

Se méprenant sur son expression, elle s'inquiéta :

—C'était important ?  
—Non... En fait, je voulais surtout savoir si tu avais eu mal ? 

Une réelle inquiétude perçait dans sa voix. 

—À aucun moment... C’était même mieux que je ne l'aurais espéré. 

C'était l'exacte vérité. Étonnamment. Tel un nuage porté par le vent, Orphéa s'était complètement laissée porter par les caresses du Serpentard et par son envie de lui, ce qui lui avait ôté le stress (et probablement la douleur crispée) inhérent aux premiers pas dans la sexualité à deux.  
À la réflexion, ce pouvoir qu'il avait sur elle était effrayant d'une certaine façon… Mais incroyablement grisant.

—Puisqu'on en est au stade des confidences sur l'oreiller, c'était la première fois pour moi aussi, dit-il sans ambages, les yeux fixant le plafond. 

Surprise, elle releva la tête affichant une expression mutine. 

—Pourtant, on dit qu'il s'en passe des choses au Club de duel !  
—Oh ! Tu le sais…  
—Toute l'école le sais ! rectifia-t-elle en insistant sur le mot "toute".  
—Je n'y ai jamais participé... Non, pas que l'envie d'essayer manquait, j'étais curieux, mais je n'allais quand même pas risquer le ridicule en... 

Il chercha ses mots, le regard tourné vers sa virilité endormie sous les draps. Ses joues rosirent. 

—Enfin, tu vois : en n'y arrivant pas face à quelqu'un qui n'était pas toi… 

Ne trouvant pas de réponse intelligente à cette touchante confession, Orphéa opta sagement pour le silence. Néanmoins, elle était secrètement ravie de cette exclusivité. La sorcière baisa le pectoral qui lui servait d'oreiller et reposa sa tête contre lui. 

Comblé, Barnaby apprécia intensément cet instant. Cela faisait des années qu'il attendait d'Orphéa une réponse claire à ses sentiments.  
Elle ne lui avait encore rien déclaré mais pour la première fois, ces mots tant espérés ne lui parurent plus aussi importants. 

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci de votre lecture !  
> Je voulais pour eux une première fois attentionnée, soucieuse du plaisir partagé mais avec quelques hésitations, maladresses et un peu d’expérimentation réussie (il faut que ce soit un peu réussi pour qu’ils aient envie de recommencer XD). J’espère avoir reussi  
> Et comme on approche des 18 ans quand on quitte Poudlard, ça me semble incohérent qu’il soient complètement innocents et pas du tout informés sur la sexualité donc... l’un comme l’autre ont déjà une vie sexuelle en solo.  
> ils ont déjà couché ensemble plein de fois dans leurs fantasmes😅  
> J'espère que ça vous semble cohérent. 
> 
> Merci !


	4. Bijoux/+18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour 
> 
> Résumé : Barnaby découvre que son apparence en dévoile bien plus sur lui qu'il ne le pensait.  
> Attention ! Ce chapitre relate des relations sexuelles, soft, mais néanmoins réservé à un public averti. 
> 
> Lemon/ blessure émotionnelle (Rating + 18)
> 
> Pour cette fiction, j'emprunte les personnages de Jam City et l'univers de JK Rowling. Merci à eux.

Bijoux

Vendredi 28/06/1991, avant dernier matin à Poudlard. 

Barnaby ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête pour voir la blonde à sa gauche, qui reposait paisiblement à ses côtés en lui tournant le dos. Il remonta sur sa peau nue le drap qui avait glissé jusqu'à ses hanches. Depuis qu'il l'y avait emmenée la première fois, ils passaient toutes les nuits dans la salle sur demande avant de retourner en catimini dans leurs dortoirs respectifs avant l'aube. Mais l'heure n'était pas encore venue, il était tôt, et le Serpentard pouvait encore profiter de ce moment où Orphéa n'appartenait qu'à lui. 

La prochaine nuit étant dédiée aux festivités de fin d'année, celle-ci était la dernière ensemble avant longtemps et Barnaby avait le cœur lourd. Il appréhendait cette séparation imminente dont il ne pouvait deviner comment elle impacterait leur si jeune relation. Après avoir enfin réussi à conquérir la blonde, il savait que le prochain défi serait de la garder malgré l'éloignement. 

Chacun d'eux avait reçu le permis de transplanage, ce qui faciliterait leurs déplacements mais leurs objectifs personnels respectifs entravaient le maintien d'une relation physiquement concrète au profit d'une relation à distance.  
En effet, le sorcier devait préparer sa formation itinérante à travers le monde. Quant à Orphéa, elle désirait dans un premier temps recréer les liens familiaux qui avaient éclaté après la disparition de son frère, Jacob. Aussi, Barnaby craignait qu'elle ne se lasse d'une compagne nommée "absence" qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. 

Il chassa de son esprit ces pensées néfastes et, en quête de réconfort, il se lova contre la belle endormie en respirant son délicat parfum de lilas.  
Sa main dessina l'arrondi de son épaule avec une légèreté dont il ne serait pas cru capable jusqu'à ce qu'il eût essayé sur elle. Le sorcier appréciait la douceur de cette peau que sa bouche honora de baisers de l'épaule jusqu'au creux du cou. Quant à sa main, elle suivait un chemin imaginaire pour caresser son ventre. Dans une nonchalance à demi-endormie, la blonde saisit son poignet et l'attira plus près d'elle en grognant quelque chose qui ressemblait à "contre moi". 

Le brun sourit, amusé et ravi du contentement qu'elle éprouvait à son contact. Puis, il glissa un bras sous le creux de son cou pour enlacer son buste, et il se plaqua contre son dos, nonobstant son érection matinale qui se logea dans le pli interfessier de la blonde. Les yeux mi-clos, elle soupira d'aise avant de mettre le poignet du sorcier à portée de ses lèvres pour l'embrasser avant de le laisser poursuivre son chemin sur peau. Alternant entre effleurement et franche pression, Barnaby lui caressa la poitrine et le ventre, s'émerveillant de les trouver si souples et détendus sous ses mains. Sa main droite s'approcha progressivement de l'entrecuisse jusqu'à ce qu'Orphéa l'ouvrit pour lui en permettre l'accès. 

—Bonjour, il est encore tôt ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.  
—Hum… 

Il constellait son cou de baisers. Ce matin, il ne voulait pas d'ébats ardents comme ceux suivant une journée ponctuée d'étincelles de besoins insatisfaits, ou d'une étreinte aventureuse explorant les différentes facettes du plaisir.  
Non. Barnaby voulait un câlin. Un gros câlin. Avec de la tendresse, de doux baisers, de la volupté, des caresses… et il entendait bien se faire comprendre d'une manière où, grâce aux dires d'Orphéa, il se savait bien plus habile qu'en paroles. 

Le corps de sa compagne ondulait contre le sien au rythme de ses soupirs et sa main s'éleva pour masser délicatement la nuque de Barnaby dans un encouragement silencieux à poursuivre ses attentions. La voir si réceptive à ses actions le comblait de bonheur voluptueux. Le brun mouilla généreusement ses doigts avec sa salive qui vagabondèrent ensuite sur ses pétales intimes, autour de sa perle vibrante, avant de rejoindre son entrée. Mouillée de désir. Il ramena la cyprine vers le clitoris qu'il titilla longuement avant d'insérer doucement un doigt en elle…  
Elle se tortilla d'inconfort, repoussa la main, et bascula sur le dos, la nuque reposant sur l'avant-bras du Serpentard dont le visage interloqué planait maintenant au dessus du sien. Le charme brumeux du matin était rompu. Elle était pleinement alerte, les joues roses et les yeux brillants. 

—Excuse-moi… en fait, ce sont tes bagues, dit-elle avec embarras pour expliquer son inconfort.  
—Pardon. 

Ces trois anneaux en argent étaient les seuls objets de famille qu'il possédait. Il ne les quittait jamais, exception faite du bal céleste* où il ne les avait pas porté car "Jam City" avait proposé de les "faire briller", sans le prévenir que cela prendrait toute la soirée. Mais dans le cas présent, il ne voyait aucun inconvénient à les retirer. 

Orphéa saisit sa main pour la porter sous son regard. Elle était large et forte, capable d'une délicatesse insoupçonnée quand elle touchait une créature magique ou elle, ou incroyablement dure quand elle s'était abattue sur ce prétentieux Poufsouffle de leur connaissance. Elle caressa pensivement un anneau. 

—Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'enquit-il.  
—Non, rien, un truc que m'avait dit Rowan à propos des bijoux m'est revenu… C'était il y a longtemps. 

Mal à l'aise, ses prunelles fuyaient celles, intriguées, du sorcier. 

—Elle trouvait que ça me donnait du style ? plaisanta-t-il.  
—Non, pas vraiment. C'était idiot. Désolée… Embrasse-moi plutôt, dit-elle avec une main posée sur la nuque du Serpentard pour l'attirer à elle. 

Mais cet appel langoureux n'eut pas raison de l'obstination du jeune homme dont la curiosité avait été piquée au vif. 

—Dis-moi… 

Dans sa quête perpétuelle de connaissances, Rowan lisait tous les ouvrages qu'elle pouvait trouver, indifféremment de leur contenu. Aussi, elle avait trouvé à la bibliothèque un livre relatif au symbolisme des bijoux. Orphéa avait toujours pensé qu'il s'agissait de fariboles mais la main droite de Barnaby venait durement éprouver ces certitudes. Si bien, qu'il lui avait été impossible de dissimuler son trouble.

—Ça disait quoi ? Qu'orner mon poing traduisait mon désir de gagner un combat de boxe contre le Saule Cogneur ? demanda-t-il avec une moue perplexe, depuis le temps que j'essaie…  
—Non, répondit-elle, insensible à sa légèreté. 

La dextre reposait sur son sternum.  
Elle soupira en soulevant légèrement le dernier doigt, tout en sondant son vis-à-vis. 

—Un bijou sur l'auriculaire droit révèle une ambition contrariée… 

Soudain, Barnaby la considéra avec attention, son beau visage affichant une mine sérieuse.  
Le regard soudé à celui du brun, elle frotta l'anneau à tête de mort ornant le doigt du milieu.

—une bague au majeur droit représente le désir de puissance, de pouvoir ou de confiance en soi. 

Elle passa au dernier doigt cerclé d'un anneau. 

—Orner l'index droit révèle l'influence autoritaire du père. Et la combinaison avec le majeur traduit un désir d'émancipation. Quant au bracelet… 

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge…

—Continue. 

Elle déglutit. 

—Au poignet gauche, il peut traduire l'absence affective d'une mère… 

Une ombre envahit le regard, habituellement si brillant, de Barnaby. Mais il la chassa si vite qu'Orphéa crut l'avoir rêvé. 

—Je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait tant en dire avec quelques bijoux, dit-il d'un ton faussement badin, mais ce ne sont pas des choses auxquelles j'aime penser, surtout maintenant… 

Il retira tous ses ornements d'argent, les posa sur la table de chevet, et revint la surplomber.

—Barnaby, ce ne sont que des idioties, je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai pensé à ça… je suis désolée.  
—Aucune raison de l'être, dit-il d'un ton plus bourru qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Et j'ai insisté… 

Les mains d'Orphéa caressaient son dos dans une volonté d'apaisement. Il était tendu. 

—Maintenant, reprit-il en penchant sur la blonde, j'aimerais que ces vieilleries ne gâchent pas définitivement le plaisir que je voulais nous donner… 

Habitué à l'exercice, il refoula rapidement les réminiscences opportunistes que cette discussion avait fait rejaillir en embrassant la Serdaigle avec douceur. 

—Laisse-moi te faire l'amour en reprenant là où on en était, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres, tu veux bien ?

Il en avait besoin. Orphéa l'avait bien compris sans qu'il fût nécessaire pour lui de l'exprimer à voix haute. 

La bouche du brun captura celle de la jeune femme qui ouvrit la sienne pour l'inviter à approfondir l'échange. La langue du sorcier plongea à la rencontre de son homologue qui l'accueillit avec ferveur. 

—Remets-toi comme tu étais, sur le côté. 

Elle obtempéra et il repris doucement le cours de ses actions précédentes comme si rien ne les avait perturbées. Il effleura l'intimité de sa belle avant d'y glisser son doigt, le pouce en légère opposition sur son clitoris. Tout en baisant son cou, il caressa son intérieur velouté qui, en réponse, le mouilla davantage et le sorcier se pressa contre la Serdaigle, son érection lovée contre ses fesses. Elle gémit de plaisir. 

Orphéa comprenait la volonté farouche de Barnaby à ne pas se laisser envahir par un passé difficile. Et alors que la tendre sensualité du moment éclipsait l'incident et que la dureté la pénétrait de toute sa longueur d'une lente poussée, la sorcière pria secrètement pour que le brun trouva en elle le réconfort qu’il cherchait. 

Puis, ils s'engagèrent dans un tendre corps à corps paresseux où leur plaisir les submergea en vagues d'extases, qui s'échouèrent au rythme de leurs soupirs sur la fin de cette dernière nuit à deux. 

FIN

*Dans une des photos de promo du bal on voit Barnabé entrain de danser, et il n'a pas ses bagues. D'où mon p'tit clin d'œil.

Merci de votre lecture, et n'hésitez à partager vos impressions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merci de votre lecture.
> 
> En espérant que cette interprétation fasse sens...
> 
> A bientôt.


	5. Embarras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Résumé :  
> Dernier jour à Poudlard.  
> Orphéa n’a jamais été aussi embarrassée en une journée que dans toute sa vie. D’abord, il se sont fait griller par Dumbledore...
> 
> Romance/humour/comfort (Rating +13)
> 
> Note importante : Dans le chapitre, j'évoquerai un lapsus qui perdra son sel si vous lisez une traduction. Donc, gardez à l'esprit qu'en français, il n'y a qu'une seule lettre de différence en les mots "baguette" et "braguette". Merci et bonne lecture !

EMBARRAS

Barnaby et Orphéa marchaient dans un large couloir en discutant avec animation de leur journée. L'un venait de raconter comment son botruc avait failli crever les yeux d'Ismelda après avoir dit , du ton macabre dont elle avait le secret, qu'il sentait le sapin et l'autre se lamentait de ne pas pouvoir atteindre le niveau dix d'amitié avec Béatrice d'ici leur départ de Poudlard. 

—Alors comme ça, tu vas tous les ans à un entretien avec Dumbledore ? disait le brun, clairement impressionné.  
—Oui, je crois que c'est devenu une sorte de tradition !  
—Une tradition avec Albus Dumbledore, dit-il d'un air rêveur, tu es vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, Orphéa. 

Les joues de la sorcière rosirent au compliment. Elle avait beau en recevoir régulièrement de la part de divers interlocuteurs, la Serdaigle n'avait pas encore trouvé la manière de recevoir un compliment avec grâce, c'est-à-dire autrement qu'avec un sourire idiot, contrairement à son amie Penny, qui restait élégante en toutes circonstances. 

Ils arrivèrent devant une colossale statue de phénix doré aux ailes déployées, enchâssée dans un mur. Il s'agissait d'un ascenseur version "sorcier" dont le seul usage était l'accès au bureau du Directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore.  
Machinalement, Orphéa resserra le nœud de sa cravate bleue, lissa les plis de sa jupe noire et vérifia si des poussières ne ternissaient pas le vernis de ses souliers. 

—Tu as rendez-vous à quelle heure ? 

Elle consulta sa montre. 

—Oh ! Dans cinq minutes. 

Ils avaient le temps. Ils parcoururent les quelques mètres les séparant d'une coursive délimitée par un épais muret en créneaux, qui offrait une vue imprenable sur le château et le domaine. Orphéa connaissait bien cette vue dont elle ne laissait pas, étant donné que le dortoir des Serdaigle se situait au même étage. Il n'en était pas de même pour Barnaby dont le dortoir était situé aux cachots. Les mains des deux jeunes gens se trouvèrent et ils gorgèrent ensemble du panorama qu'ils voyaient probablement pour la dernière fois. 

—Il est tant, murmura le Serpentard avant d'initier un retour sur leurs pas. 

Un bruit de frottement sur la pierre résonna en faisant trembler le sol. Puis, un vieil homme, à la silhouette élancée, avec une longue barbe immaculée dissimulant pour moitié sa robe mauve de sorcier, un bonnet de nuit comme couvre-chef, paru sortir du mur d'un pas pressé. 

—Oh ! Tu es déjà là, Orphéa ! s'exclama-t-il avant tourner la tête vers son compagnon, bien le bonjour, Barnaby. 

Des salutations respectueuses lui répondirent. Le vieux sorcier, Albus Dumbledore, tourna la tête dans la direction qui leur était opposée, fixant un objectif connu de lui seul, avant de reporter son regard vers la sorcière par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. 

—Bon, puisque tu es déjà là, suis-moi.  
—Je peux revenir plus tard, si vous le désirez, Professeur, proposa-t-elle.  
—Non, Orphéa. Tout va bien, dit-il en se plaçant entre les ailes déployées du colossal phénix de pierre. Nous avions un rendez-vous que j'ai moi-même fixé, et il serait très inconvenant de ne pas te recevoir alors que tu fais l'effort d'être à l'heure devant ma porte. 

Barnaby lâcha la main de sa compagne, en lui glissant qu'il l'attendrait, tandis qu'elle emboitait le pas de Dumbledore qui, de son côté, n'avait rien perdu de ce témoignage d'affection. 

—Hum… Barnaby, viens donc toi aussi, en leur lançant un regard entendu. 

\- Vous êtes sûr, Professeur ? 

La dernière fois où l'étudiant s'était rendu dans ce bureau, il avait failli se faire expulser de Poudlard et bien qu'il ne risqua plus rien, il ne pouvait empêcher une certaine appréhension. 

—Oui, allons. 

Dans un geste d'apaisement, la main du directeur de Poudlard invita le jeune homme à prendre place à côté de la blonde. 

Une fois arrivés, le vieillard leur proposa des bonbons qu'ils refusèrent poliment. Puis, il contourna le bureau pour s'asseoir dans son fauteuil sous le regard curieux des portraits animés, qui ornaient la pièce du sol au plafond. Un peu plus loin, Fumseck, le phénix du sorcier, se nettoyait les plumes sur son perchoir, indifférent aux deux visiteurs. La pièce comportait d'innombrables reliques, disséminées ici et là. Deux, particulièrement imposants, captaient irrémédiablement les regards : une armoire pleine de fioles irisées et un gigantesque astrolabe doré. 

—Il semble bien que ce soit notre dernière entrevue annuelle, Orphéa. 

Elle opina de la tête. 

—Et je crois savoir que les félicitations sont de rigueur en ce qui concerne tes résultats aux examens…

Il s'interrompit pour jeter un œil au brun par dessus ses lunettes puis, le félicita également. 

—Mais tu n'as pas encore formulé de souhait concernant ton avenir professionnel, n'est-ce pas?  
—En effet… J'ai besoin de réfléchir avant de me décider, chose que je n'ai pas pu faire avec tout ce qui s'est passé et comme vous le savez, nous avons beaucoup de choses à rattraper avec Jacob… Enfin, bref ! J'imagine que vous ne vouliez pas me voir pour me proposer un emploi demain de toute façon ! plaisanta-t-elle. 

Le vieil homme sourit d'un sourire mystérieux qui laissait entendre qu'il en savait plus qu'il ne le disait. 

—Hé ! Bien, en fait, il se trouve qu'un ami commun doit bientôt faire un voyage afin de retrouver le Professeur Quirell, qui est parti en expédition. Et je me disais que deux jeunes sorciers qu'il apprécie pourraient l'accompagner pour lui tenir compagnie durant ce grand voyage, l'aider dans sa tâche et éventuellement, veiller sur lui. 

Il parlait lentement appuyant certaines syllabes, traînant sur d'autres, comme pour faciliter la compréhension de ses interlocuteurs en valorisant de sa voix les mots clés de sa tirade. 

—Si vous parlez de Hagrid, Professeur, je pense qu'il est plus que capable de prendre soin de lui, répliqua Orphéa, confuse.

Le brun se frottait le menton d'un air perplexe. 

—Hagrid ? Le gardien des clés ?! Je le connais pas beaucoup…  
—Barnaby, Je t'avoue que tu n'étais pas mon premier choix pour ce voyage, mais… ne pas être le premier n'empêche pas toujours d'être le meilleur, n'est-ce pas ? 

Dumbledore passa outre la confusion du Serpentard. 

—Te souviens-tu de la dernière fois où tu es venu ici ? 

Le jeune homme eut un léger mouvement de recul mais il opina de la tête. 

—Depuis lors, ton comportement s'est grandement amélioré et vois-tu, j'aimerais récompensé tes efforts en te proposant ce voyage avec Hagrid, qui est probablement l'un des plus grands experts en créatures magiques que je connaisse. Et je suis sur qu'il y aura là-bas quelques créatures dignes de ton intérêt. 

Il reporta son attention sur la Serdaigle :

—Tu as raison, Orphéa… Mais je crains que le travail de Hagrid soit freiné par… comment dire… Sa condition particulière, c'est pourquoi je souhaite vous engager temporairement, à titre privé. 

Si les mâchoires inférieures des deux jeunes gens n'étaient pas si solidement attachées à leur boîte crânienne, elles se seraient écrasées sur la pierre millénaire sous leurs pieds ! Employé par Dumbledore lui-même pour une mission en son nom propre ! Ça, pour du sensationnel, c'était du sensationnel ! Aucun d'eux n'eut les mots pour exprimer leur stupéfaction. 

Barnaby fut le premier à se reprendre. L'inquiétude plissa ses traits. 

—À Serpentard, certains disent que le professeur Quirell est parti à la recherche de Vous-savez-qui… Est-ce vrai, Professeur ? 

Le maigrelet professeur Quirell, le trouillard, le tremblotant professeur préposé à l'étude des Moldus, était régulièrement un sujet de moquerie dans la maison héritière de Salazard Serpentard. Et cette rumeur circulait depuis quelques temps dans les couloirs des cachots sans que l'origine en fut dévoilée. 

Dumbledore soupira en les regardant d'un air pensif, comme s'il envisageait une nouveauté imprévue.  
Finalement, il confirma la rumeur, à la stupéfaction des deux élèves. Le directeur leur révéla que Quirell était parti à la recherche de Voldemort contre l'avis de tout le monde et que ses pas l'avaient probablement conduit au Congo, auprès d'une confrérie locale de sorciers qu'Hagrid devait rencontrer pour confirmer cette information. 

Dans une volonté de transparence, le vieil homme les informa aussi de l'arrivée de Harry Potter à Poudlard en septembre et qu'il devait préparer cette rentrée prochaine avec un soin très particulier afin de garantir sa sécurité et que c'était la raison pour laquelle il ne se rendait pas lui-même en Afrique. 

—Harry Potter… Lors de cette terrible nuit, a réussi quelque chose que nul n'avait jamais osé tenté. Il a survécu au sortilège de la Mort en réduisant du même coup Voldemort à si peu de choses qu'on pourrait le croire disparu. Mais si Voldemort revient, ce sera forcément par le biais de celui dont la gloire éclipsera toujours son pouvoir tant qu'il sera vivant... C'est pourquoi nous prendrons toutes les mesures pour le protéger. 

Dumbledore était un phare dont la lumière pouvait percer les ténèbres. Inébranlable. Et voir cette figure emblématique afficher une mine inquiète alarma les deux étudiants. 

—Mais Professeur, vous êtes l'un des plus grands sorciers de tous les temps et…  
—Et je suis vieux, dit-il d'une voix douce mais sans appel, j'ai déjà mené mes propres batailles... Bien sûr, je guiderai Harry du mieux que je peux mais je ne peux être le héros que de ma propre histoire… pas de celle de Harry Potter… ou même de Voldemort. 

La voix de Dumbledore était lourde de regrets qui ne disaient pas leurs noms. 

Telle une épée de Damoclès, le mal incarné planait sur le monde des sorciers, et seul un gamin possédait le pouvoir de le neutraliser. En connaissant les multiples talents dont regorgeaient ce monde, cela semblait surréaliste que tout repose sur des épaules aussi frêles.  
Et si Quirell avait réussi à retrouver la trace du mage noir ?  
Et s'il avait réveillé le loup qui dormait ?  
Et si…

Barnaby prit Orphéa par les épaules et l'obligea à lui faire face. Elle était crispée depuis l'évocation de Voldemort. 

-Un voyage, de l'aventure, des amis… Je sais que tu vas dire "oui", dit le Serpentard en souriant d'un air rassurant. 

Elle s'était enfoncée dans un marasme de questions angoissantes et Orphéa fut reconnaissante de la distraction offerte par Barnaby dont l'attitude positive la rasséréna. Hagrid avait toujours été gentil avec Orphéa, et prompt à l'aider en toutes circonstances. Alors, si Orphéa avait l'occasion de lui rendre service à son tour, cela lui semblait évident d'accepter. 

—Oui. Et toi ? Tu sais, Hagrid est vraiment calé en créatures magiques et… 

—Je viendrais aussi, coupa-t-il avec enthousiasme, j'espère juste qu'on aura l'occasion de croiser des Nundus ! Je rêve d'en voir en vrai… 

L'étudiant rayonnait comme un enfant recevant son premier balai. Orphéa sourit à son enthousiasme enfantin. Barnaby rêvait de voir n'importe quelle créature qu'il n'avait pas encore côtoyé. 

—Mais je croyais que tu prévoyais de retrouver Charlie à la réserve des Dragons ?  
—Nous devons nous y retrouver début août. Et je préfère largement affronter des Nundus plutôt que de passer un mois complet chez ma grand-mère en attendant alors… 

La Serdaigle se rembrunit. Le sorcier comparait sa grand-mère à un Détraqueur, ce qui était éloquent de l'attitude délétère de l'aïeule. Mais Orphéa avait toujours supposé qu'il n'avait plus vraiment de lien avec elle. Et la culpabilité l'envahit en songeant que trop centrée sur elle-même et ses soucis, Orphéa n'avait jamais demandé où il vivait en dehors de Poudlard…

—Très bien, coupa Dumbledore, je vous ferai parvenir les dispositions nécessaires au voyage. Vous pouvez partir. 

Le couple s'engagea donc vers la sortie du bureau, le Serpentard conduisant la blonde d'une main dans son dos. 

—Oh ! Une dernière chose. 

Le couple se retourna vers le directeur de l'école qui s'était levé de son fauteuil. 

—Je vous rappelle que, bien que vous soyez diplômés, vous êtes toujours élèves de Poudlard, jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire officielle. Je vous demanderais donc de bien vouloir respecter le règlement intérieur de l'école en limitant vos témoignages d'affection à la seule salle de l'école qui répond à ses propres règles. 

La main du Serpentard se retira du dos d'Orphéa d'un geste vif, comme si elle venait d'être giflée. Au garde à vous, les jeunes gens virèrent à l'écarlate de la tête au pied.  
Il évoquait bien la salle sur demande, là ? Dumbledore était au courant de leurs escapades nocturnes dans cette salle ? 

Deux regards verts effarés se concertèrent. Il était au courant de… Ça ? 

—Et de beaucoup d'autres choses, annonça Dumbledore mi-sérieux, mi-amusé, comme s'il avait lu leurs pensées. Hum… Sachez que j'ai, moi aussi, fait partie du club de duel à une époque…

Les jeunes gens blêmirent à l'idée que Dumbledore ait pu les surprendre lors de leurs activités licencieuses. 

—Et comme vous vous en doutez, je n'étais pas trop mauvais donc… 

Il s'interrompit avec une mimique qui invitait les jeunes gens à tirer eux-mêmes les conclusions qui s'imposaient. 

Les teints de Barnaby et Orphéa ne parvenaient pas à se fixer, allant du blanc au cramoisi pour pâlir à nouveau. Celui d'Orphéa commençait même à jaunir maladivement. 

—Allons ! Pensiez-vous vraiment être les premiers à utiliser la salle sur demande à des fins amoureuses ? 

Le visage de Barnaby se froissa, comme tourmenté par un profond dilemme. 

—Est-ce une question piège, Professeur ? Car j'ai l'impression que quoi qu'on dise ce ne sera pas une bonne réponse.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Les jeunes gens émergèrent du mur. Orphéa était rouge comme une tomate bien mûre et Barnaby d'une pâleur à faire fuir un détraqueur. Une fois dans le couloir, toute la tension qu'elle retenait dans son souffle explosa dans un rire, contaminant Barnabé. C'était l'entretien avec le Directeur le plus étrange de toute sa scolarité ! 

Quand ils reprirent leurs esprits, Barnaby raccompagna la blonde à son dortoir qui était assez proche. Mus par un accord tacite, aucun d'eux n'évoqua les révélations de Dumbledore dont la gravité risquait d'assombrir cette journée festive dont ils voulaient profiter. Et Barnaby était doué pour ne pas réfléchir aux cadavres dans son placard. 

Orphéa se détourna de Barnaby pour tapoter le cadre d'un tableau près de la salle de bain des préfets. Il s'agissait d'une représentation de corbeille de fruits fleuries dans laquelle des oranges furent déposées par une main mystérieuse après son contact.

—J'ai toujours eu l'impression que toucher ce tableau redonnait de l'énergie ! expliqua-t-elle à Barnaby dont le front était plissé d'incompréhension.  
—Je peux essayer moi aussi ? demanda-t-il.  
—Bah non ! Il faut attendre qu'il n'y est plus d'oranges. Et revenir dans trois heures, expliqua-t-elle en poursuivant son chemin.*

Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant l'entrée de la tour des Serdaigles.

—On se voit tout à l'heure à la soirée ? demanda la sorcière.  
—Oui… Heu… Tu veux dire qu'on y va ensemble… comme un couple ? 

Orphéa s'étonna du trouble de son compagnon mais n'en dit rien.

—Heu… Si tu es d'accord, bien sûr… À moins que tu aies déjà accepté une autre invitation ?  
—Non ! je serai ravi d'avoir la plus belle fille de Poudlard à mon bras.  
—Bon et bien à tout à l'heure ! 

La sorcière se dirigeait vers son dortoir quand sa main fut saisie vivement, l'obligeant à faire demi-tour. 

—Je suis désolé, Orphéa… C'est moi qui aurait dû te proposer en premier d'aller à la soirée ensemble.  
—C'est ça qui te contrarie ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire qui propose quoi en premier, du moment qu'on passe tous deux un bon moment ?  
—Rien. Mais c'était à moi de t'inviter, dit-il résolument avant d'ajouter d'une voix incertaine, c'est ainsi que c'est sensé se passer.

L'obstination résolue du Serpentard semait le trouble dans l'esprit d'Orphéa dont les traits se froissèrent. Décidant que le sourire du brun valait bien quelques efforts, surtout après le petit incident "bijoux", dont la sorcière se sentait responsable, elle lança avec emphase :

—Dis-moi, Barnaby, qui t'accompagne à la soirée de ce soir ? 

Il tiqua et afficha une mine affreusement confuse. 

—Bah.. To… 

Un index posé sur ses lèvres entrouvertes le fit taire. 

—Oh ! Si je comprends bien, tu n'as personne ! s'étonna-t-elle de façon théâtrale avant de simuler le plus profond abattement, moi non plus. C'est dommage, j'aurai vraiment voulu avoir un rencard pour cette dernière soirée à Poudlard… 

La Serdaigle lui adressa une œillade pleine d'espoir. Il restait dérouté quant à son attitude et la fixait intensément. L'étudiante envisageait de reprendre son petit numéro à zéro lorsque la physionomie de Barnaby s'éclaira de compréhension. 

—Hum… je comprends, moi non plus ça ne m'enchante pas d'y aller seul, mais j'imagine qu'on peut régler ça ensemble… Orphéa, veux-tu venir avec moi à la soirée de fin d'études ?  
—Oui ! J'en serais ravie, sourit-elle.

"J'ai bien cru que tu n'allais jamais me le demander !" pensa-t-elle.

En réponse, il l'attira contre lui en l'entrainant dans un baiser torride qui la remua jusqu'au bas-ventre. 

—Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle, les mains posées sur poitrine, dans l'optique de reconquérir un peu d'espace personnel, pas devant tout le monde, enfin ! Et si Dumbledore… 

Il se pencha pour glisser à son oreille d'un air satisfait :

—Il faut bien ça pour éliminer la concurrence qui t'as entendue clamer haut et fort que tu n'avais pas de rencard pour ce soir…  
—Mais si Dumbl… 

Béate, possédée par un désir palpitant, elle regarda le Serpentard s'éloigner dans le couloir en touchant ses lèvres rougies de son second baiser… Incendiaire.  
Sentant finalement le poids du regard amusé, voir moqueur, des autres élèves sur elle, un fard écarlate colora ses joues et elle regagna aussitôt son dortoir. 

Pourvu que Dumbledore n'apprenne pas ça. Il serait bien capable de les réprimander dans son discours du soir, sans les citer mais avec un de ces regards qui la pointerait aussi clairement que le ferait son doigt, pour la couvrir de honte. 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

La soirée avait débuté par le traditionnel dîner de fin d'année qui avait récompensé cette fois encore, la maison Serdaigle, pour la plus grande joie d'Orphéa. Puis un bal animé par les infatigables Bizar'sisters avait succédé au repas épuisant peu à peu l'endurance des jeunes diplômés dont la masse se réduisit au fil de la soirée.  
Tous les adultes avaient déserté la salle et les rockeuses rangeaient leur matériel. 

Le groupe d'amis s'était regroupé dans un coin de la grande salle, assis par terre en arc de cercle, sur des nappes empruntées aux tables du buffet. Les garçons s'étaient mis à l'aise en retirant leurs vestes de cérémonie et en dénouant leur nœud papillon. Ils discutèrent avec animation, se remémoraient des anecdotes et ils rirent énormément. Ils prolongeaient cette soirée pour retarder le matin où il faudrait tous se quitter. 

Petit à petit, les rires se tarirent et l'ambiance bonne enfant se métamorphosa pour devenir moins enjouée, moins insouciante. Penny, la meilleure potionniste de Poudlard, demanda les projets de chacun. Elle fixait de ses grands yeux bleus les membres du groupe. André avait été recruté par une célèbre équipe de Quidditch, Talbott se dirigeait vers une carrière de Langue de Plomb qui était en accord avec sa nature secrète.  
—Moi, je me fais entraînée par Alastor Maugrey pour réussir les tests d'aptitudes pour devenir auror, annonça Tonks avec fierté. 

Si l'auror qui avait rempli à lui seul plus de la moitié d'Azkaban la formait en personne, elle deviendrait à coup sûr une auror redoutable, songea Orphéa. 

—J'espère qu'il t'apprendra à plus rien renverser, railla Tulip.  
—Oui, moi aussi ! répliqua Tonks qui ne manquait pas d'autodérision. Imagine une filature où je renverse tout sur mon passage !  
—Et toi, Barnaby ? demanda la blonde Penny.  
—Dans un premier temps, je pars en voyage avec Hagrid et Orphéa. Après, je rejoins Charlie en Roumanie, répondit le brun en levant sa chope en direction du Weasley qui lui rendit son salut. 

Tout le monde s'immobilisa, bouche bée. 

-Vous partez avec Hagrid ? Ensemble ? 

Le couple acquiesça.

—Ensemble… Ensemble, résuma pudiquement Orphéa.  
— Alors là, bravo ! félicita Tonks qui compris la première l'allusion, même si je le savais, bravo ! Tu vois que je peux être discrète quand je veux ? Même toi, tu ignorais que j'étais au courant !  
—Ca explique ce que j'ai entendu cette après-midi à notre salle commune, commenta Talbott en zieutant Orphéa d'un air narquois.  
—Oh ! Arrête ! Je t'en prie ! s'exclama la Serdaigle empourprée.  
—Bon, alors dites-nous tout ! s'intéressa Tulip. Comment ça a commencé vous deux ?  
—Bah… On discutait, elle m'a sauté dessus et m'a embrassé ! 

Elle recracha violemment sa gorgée de bièraubeurre comme si elle venait de recevoir un coup au ventre. 

—Quoi ! s'écria-t-elle, en chœur avec d'autres voix du groupe, mais avec des motivations bien différentes.  
—Oh ! La la, Orphéa ! s'amusa André avant d'émettre un sifflement admiratif. 

Tonks ricanait. 

Par Merlin ! Elle se sentait mourir de honte, en cachant son visage écarlate dans ses mains. Fallait-il vraiment qu'il dise ça comme ça ? Un peu de pudeur, bon sang !  
En quête d'informations croustillantes, le ténébreux Poufsouffle, Diego Caplan, futur champion de duel, se tourna vers le brun. 

—Et ensuite ?  
—Et ensuite, quoi ? coupa Penny avec agacement. Puis-je savoir ce que tu cherches à leur faire dire ? 

L'œillade féroce de la blonde le fit capituler. Orphéa la regarda avec une reconnaissante adoration, et Penny lui adressa un sourire complice. Puis, les discussions reprirent leurs cours avec Tulip qui leur exposa ses prochaines idées de farces et attrapes. Et la sorcière éprouva le besoin de dégourdir les jambes. 

—Ça va, Orphéa ? demanda Ben en la voyant se lever.  
—Oui, j'ai juste des fourmis dans les jambes, je vais marcher un peu. À tout de suite. 

Ses pas la conduirent jusqu'à la cour du clocher. Les premières lueurs du jour chassaient la pénombre constellée d'astres scintillants. Tête levée vers le ciel, elle regardait l'extinction des dernières étoiles quand des bras l'enlacèrent. Elle se tourna dans le cercle de ces bras forts et glissa ses mains autour de la taille de Barnabé. 

—J'imagine que tu es content de toi ? demanda-t-elle mi-dépitée, mi-amusée.  
—Hum…  
—Tu étais vraiment obligé de balancer ça comme ça ? poursuivit-elle. Je n'ai jamais été autant mal à l'aise de toute ma vie qu'au cours de cette seule journée !  
—Bah ! C'est la vérité, dit-il platement, j'en suis heureux... Fier même.  
—Fier ?  
—Oui ! Car tu as pris l'initiative de me choisir, moi ! Et je suis le seul qui puisse s'en vanter ! dit-il en gonflant le torse comme un coq gonflant ses plumes, avant de s'affaisser car pris d'un doute. Heu… Je suis bien le seul, n'est-ce pas ? 

La répartie laissa la jeune fille perplexe. 

—Heu… Oui, bien sûr, dit-elle d'un air absent. 

Le choix des mots n'était pas anodin. Elle se rappelait que Barnaby avait mentionné refuser être un choix par dépit ou une expérience qu'on tente sans trop y croire. Il ne voulait pas être un compagnon pour tromper la solitude. Il ne l'avait pas non plus harcelée d'avances auxquelles elle aurait pu céder par lassitude. Leur relation avait effectivement débuté sur sa seule initiative.

—Orphéa, tu as absolument tout pour toi… Et tu n'imagine pas ce que j'ai ressenti à l'idée que toi, qui est sensationnelle, me veuille comme petit ami, alors que je ne suis pas le plus talentueux, le plus intelligent, ou le plus courageux… Par contre, toi on dirait que tu as honte, reprocha-t-il doucement. Et la question est de savoir si c'est de m'avoir embrassé en premier, même si je ne vois pas pourquoi ou si c'est de nous… Enfin, de moi. 

Orphéa ne suivait plus. Comment Barnaby était-il passé du garçon sûr de lui qui l'avait revendiqué comme sienne en la galochant devant tout le monde dans l'après-midi à celui, attristé, dont le visage se brouillait d'incertitude et de manque de confiance en soi ? 

—Ce soir, on est resté ensemble toute la soirée, mais en quoi étions nous différents des autres qui n'étaient pas liés… Comme nous ? 

Un soupir de compréhension navrée lui échappa. Une clarification s'imposait.  
Elle quitta la chaleur de ses bras et alla s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fontaine qui trônait au milieu de la cour. Un geste de la main invita le sorcier à l'imiter. Il s'installa à distance respectable. Pour lui, l'attitude de la Serdaigle était tout aussi anxiogène qu'un "Il faut qu'on parle !". Se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel, elle se rapprocha et s'orienta vers lui. Elle entrelaça ses doigts aux siens.

—Barnaby, je t'ai choisi. Tu me plais tellement que… Je t'ai effectivement sauté dessus pour t'embrasser, paraphrasa-t-elle avec un rire léger qui dérida quelque peu le brun.  
—Ravi que tu l'admettes enfin…  
— Et je ne regrette pas de l'avoir fait… Ni tout ce qui a suivi, dit-elle en rosissant, c'est juste qu'il y a des choses que je ne souhaite partager qu'avec toi, car ça ne regarde que nous. Et comme je considère que c'est intime, je suis hyper mal à l'aise de l'évoquer en public, ou même de les faire… 

Elle affichait un air contrit.

—Tu es fort, volontaire, attentionné, loyal, généreux et Merlin seul sait combien j'apprécie le temps qu'on passe ensemble… Il n'y a absolument rien dans notre relation dont je puisse avoir honte. Et surtout pas toi ! 

Elle lâcha une longue expiration. 

—Je te demande pardon si ma retenue t'a laissé penser le contraire.  
—J'imagine que je te dois aussi des excuses pour avoir négligé ta pudeur, concéda-t-il d'un air tout aussi désolé qu'elle.  
—Ce n'est rien… Mais je suis contente d'avoir dissipé ce malentendu. 

Elle se pencha et lui offrit ses lèvres pour un sensuel baiser qu'elle termina en tirant doucement la lèvre inférieure de Barnaby entre ses dents avant la suçoter pour apaiser le picotement. Le Serpentard l'écrasa contre lui et au loin, des éclats de voix et de rires retentirent. L'étudiant étouffa un juron de déception. 

—Oh ! Non, non, non…s'écria-t-il sans volume, absolument horrifié. Merde ! 

Rougissante, la blonde ne put que constater l'effet de ses actions et éprouva un certain embarras à l'idée de ce que pourraient penser leurs amis s'il le trouvait ainsi, seul avec elle.  
Quoique, après réflexion, le pire n'était pas tant ce qu'ils pourraient penser que ce qu'ils pourraient dire !  
En effet, le pantalon noir ajusté du brun présentait un renflement -dont pour ce qu'elle savait, il pouvait s'enorgueillir- caractéristique d'une certaine excitation. 

Néanmoins, l'embarras du brun était trop tentant pour ne pas être taquiné un tout petit peu. 

—Bah ! Quoi, de quoi ? Je suis très fière d'être la cause de ton désir licencieux, clama-t-elle hardiment.  
—Hein ? Mais il est où ton discours sur la sphère privée, l'intimité ? 

Barnaby regrettait amèrement de ne pas avoir une cape de sorcier qui aurait résolu le problème en moins de deux, ou l'un de ses larges pantalons habituels.

Orphéa leva les bras, paumes vers le ciel, affichant une complète ignorance, démentie par ses yeux rieurs. 

—Orphéa, gronda-t-il, j'ai mes limites moi aussi dans ce domaine...  
—Bah ! Fais le cesser, répliqua platement la sorcière, sans tenir compte du caractère indépendant de cette partie de l'anatomie masculine et en s'éloignant davantage de lui pour ne pas alimenter la "chose". 

—Si c'était si simple, ça n'aurait même pas commencer...

Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes ! La jeune femme sortit sa baguette.  
Les voix de leurs amis se rapprochaient. Maintenant, ils pouvaient distinctement entendre Diego proposer un rencard à Penny. 

"Reducio"  
Le brun blémit, encore plus horrifié qu'il ne l'était déjà. D'un geste vif, il saisit la baguette avant l'exécution du geste incantatoire. 

—Pas de recalibrage de mon anatomie ! siffla-t-il. Merci.  
— Un recalibrage ? C'est un sortilège de ratatinage.  
—Oui, un nom bien trop violent ! "recalibrage", c'est moins traumatisant ! 

La sorcière s'abstint de lever les yeux au ciel. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour proposer un autre sort mais le garçon la coupa en testant une position où son problème serait moins apparent.

—Non, pas de magie !  
—Au pire, tu sais, tout le monde n'a pas les yeux fixés sur ta baguette….. BRAGUETTE !* corrigea-t-elle en s'empourprant, une main sur sa bouche.

Foutu argot qui désignait sous le nom si commun de "baguette", le sexe masculin ! Et satané lapsus ! Et s'il a le culot de balancer un truc sur l'aspect révélateur d'une langue qui fourche, elle le balance dans la fontaine ! Nom d'une gargouille ! 

Elle se figea ! Un éclair de génie venait de la frapper.  
Un sourire malicieux fendit ses joues alors que, vive comme l'éclair, elle se jeta sur Barnaby et poussa ses épaules en arrière, tout en glissant un pied sous ses jambes pour imprimer un mouvement de levier.

—Hé ! 

La fontaine dans laquelle il venait de basculer lui fit avaler ses protestations ! Il se redressa, cracha l'eau de sa bouche et passa la main sur son visage pour en racler l'onde dégoulinante. Elle allait payer pour ça ! Il retira son gilet de costume qu'il balança par dessus son épaule en la regardant d'un air revanchard.  
Son "agresseur" l'avait suivi dans sa chute et avait de l'eau jusqu'à la taille. Sa robe indigo se fripait en collant davantage ses courbes et son maquillage faisait désordre. La sorcière le fixait avec une expression narquoise. 

—Ça va mieux ? demanda Orphéa en écartant les cheveux au coin de sa bouche. 

En réponse, une grande gerbe d'eau lui fouetta le visage. Elle riposta aussitôt et une bataille d'eau acharnée, mêlée d'éclats de rires, s'engagea entre les deux jeunes gens. 

Le groupe pénétra dans la cour et se figea devant la joyeuse scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Tonks s'élanca la première, bientôt suivi de Tulip qui cria :

—Hey ! Le dernier à l'eau devra raconter une blague grivoise à Rogue !  
—Quoi ? s'écria Ben en commençant à retirer frénétiquement ses chaussures. 

Tous se ruèrent dans l'eau, portés par une communicative allégresse insouciante. Le duel s'était transformé en une véritable bataille rangée où chacun pouvait être à la fois un allié et une cible. Durant cette lutte aquatique où Orphéa se retrouvait acculée contre un bord, Barnaby passa devant elle sans la voir. 

—Attends ! dit-elle en tirant son bras. 

Orphéa venait de décider qu'il était tant de sortir de sa zone de confort et d'offrir à son couple la démonstration publique dont le Serpentard avait manifestement besoin. Ses prunelles plongèrent dans celles, émeraude, d'un Barnaby absolument confus.  
Son cœur battait la chamade. Après tout, on ne se rendait jamais autant compte de ses limites que lorsqu'on était sur le point de les transgresser. 

La sorcière guida le bras du garçon autour de sa taille, se pendit à son cou, avant d'embrasser avec ferveur le jeune homme, qui eu la délicatesse d'offrir son dos au regard du groupe. Et malgré le mouvement de leurs lèvres et le jeu de leurs langues, Orphéa pouvait sentir dans ce baiser, le sourire de Barnaby.

XxxxxxxX

—Alors, qui va raconter la gauloiserie à Rogue ? demanda avec malice la Serdaigle, Tulip.

Des cris à l'unisson lui répondirent :

—BEN !!! 

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Clin d'œil aux niveaux d'amitié. Beatrice étant la dernière de la liste, on peut supposer qu'il faut un nombre conséquent de points d'amitié.  
> *petit clin d'œil aux objets qui cachent un point d'énergie.  
> *clin d'œil à une réplique de Barnaby dans le jeu : "Tout le monde me regarde. C'est pour mon style ou parce que j'ai la braguette ouverte ?"
> 
> Oui, c’est mon running gag
> 
> Bon, pas facile d'être drôle à l'écrit. J'ai l'impression que ça sonnait mieux dans ma tête. Si j'ai pu vous arracher un sourire, ce sera déjà bien !  
> A toute fin utile, j'en profite pour vous avertir que certains textes feront le lien avec les livres de la saga Harry Potter. (comme le prochain par exemple) 
> 
> Merci de votre lecture, n'hésitez pas à communiquer vos appréciations, bonnes ou mauvaises, et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.


	6. Confiance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous, 
> 
> Résumé : Hagrid, Orphéa et Barnaby s'apprêtent à découvrir où est le Professeur Quirrell. Mais une épreuve attend le jeune couple. 
> 
> Aventure/blessure émotionnelle/Romance (rating +13) 
> 
> Merci à JK Rowling et "Jam City" de me laisser jouer avec leurs univers et leurs personnages pour vous proposer gratuitement ces modestes écrits. 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Confiance

La piste africaine du Professeur Quirrell avait conduit le trio dans la forêt équatoriale du Congo, où résidait une confrérie de sorciers dotée de pouvoirs singuliers qui les avaient accueillis à bras ouverts au sein de leur village fait de cases circulaires.

Sur place, nulle trace du Professeur.  
Cependant, si les informations relatives à Quirrell étaient erronées, elles étaient tout à fait exactes concernant les pouvoirs de ces sorciers dont la transe collective permettait à leurs esprits de transcender le monde physique et de voyager sous une forme astrale pour recueillir des savoirs oubliés ou des informations auprès d'autres esprits.

Quirrell étant sur la piste de Voldemort, Hagrid avait sollicité la confrérie pour localiser le mage noir. Le rituel devait avoir lieu le lendemain, après une nuit de préparatifs pour les voyageurs spirituels. En attendant, leurs hôtes leur avaient offert le gîte et le couvert au cours d'un dîner festif. 

Hagrid avait trouvé de quoi s'occuper en pariant des tournées de Bièraubeurre aux osselets, qu'un sort d'agrandissement permettait d'adapter à sa main lors de ses tours de jeu.  
De leur côté, Orphéa et Barnaby faisaient connaissance avec des sorciers de leur âge et échangeaient à propos de leurs écoles respectives. Le couple était impressionné par leur capacité à canaliser leur magie dans leurs doigts au lieu d'une baguette et par le nombre importants d'animagi dans leurs rangs alors que cela demandait tant d'efforts, et de compétences en potion et en métamorphose. Barnaby était enchanté de fourrager dans la douce fourrure d'un jeune guépard Animagus qui cherchait ses caresses en frottant sa tête sur son bras. Il lui glissa dans l'oreille :

— Toi aussi, t'es adorable comme ça quand tu te métamorphoses ? 

Son amour pour les créatures magiques faisait pétiller ses yeux verts d'une joie enfantine. 

— Heu… Je ne crois pas que ce soit dans la nature des aigles d'être "mignons" ou "adorables".  
— Même si je te donnais des friandises ?

Soudain, de puissants éclats de voix retentirent, sauvant Barnaby de la réponse cinglante qui brûlait les lèvres d'Orphéa. Hagrid se disputait avec ses compagnons de beuverie à propos de la meilleure école de sorcellerie du monde. Le demi-géant soutenait qu'il s'agissait de Poudlard en assommant ses contradicteurs de noms illustres qui s'étaient formés à la magie derrière les hauts murs du château écossais. Quant aux autres, ils défendaient la plus grande école africaine de sorcellerie, Uagadou, située en Ouganda, à une centaine de kilomètres. 

Barnaby et Orphéa se concertèrent du regard, conscients que froisser l'égo de leurs hôtes n'était pas une bonne idée. Mais il semblait que le discernement de Hagrid était dans le même état que le reste de son imposante personne, en sévère état d'ébriété. 

— Heu… Hagrid, tenta Orphéa en s'approchant.  
— Ah ! Tu tombes bien ! 

Hagrid la poussa devant lui pour qu'elle puisse faire face à son opposant le plus revêche, tout aussi ivre que lui. Un vieil homme dont la toison blanche tranchait sur sa peau d'ébène. Ses yeux perçants se plissèrent pour la scruter intensément, comme si elle était un casse-tête à résoudre. 

— Nan ! commença-t-il en mettant son index sur sa propre bouche tout en fixant un point derrière elle, chuuuuuuuut ! Et bien, puisque vous faites les malins...  
— Hein ? Mais je n'ai rien dit ! coupa la blonde, incrédule.  
— Chuuuut ! Vous allez passer le rite de passage à l'âge adulte... nos jeunes diplômés de notre confrérie y font.  
— Mais ce n'est pas juste !  
— On fera le rituel à l'issue, dit l'homme, très fier de son idée.  
— Oh ! Par la barbe de Merlin ! s'enjoua Hagrid, il va y avoir du spectacle ! 

Puis, le demi-géant perçu l'assurance mauvaise de ses compagnons de beuverie, la farouche désapprobation d'Orphéa et l'air complètement ahuri de Barnaby. 

— Je crois que je n'aurais pas dû dire ça ! 

Une fois dans leur case, la culpabilité dessoûla le gardien des clés qui tenta de les rassurer :

— Bon, ça ne doit pas être si terrible… Vous avez déjà affronté des dragons ! Un magyar à pointes, même ! Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait y avoir de pire ? 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 

Orphéa et Barnaby chevauchaient leur balai au dessus de la canopée de la forêt équatoriale à la recherche d'éléments susceptibles de leur indiquer l'emplacement d'une relique, "L'œil Céleste", qu'ils devaient rapporter pour réussir l'épreuve. Ignorant quoi chercher, ils volaient au hasard, examinant la luxuriante verdure à la recherche d'indices, tout en se familiarisant avec la configuration du terrain. 

— Barnaby, c'est bien dans cette région qu'on trouve des nundus ?  
— Oui, enfin… En général, ce sont eux qui nous trouvent et nous, on fuit ! Hagrid prétend que ce sont seulement des gros chats que personne ne comprend mais…  
— Regarde ! coupa-t-elle.

Elle montrait des gorges au fond desquelles courait une rivière tumultueuse. Un regard de connivence amorça leur plongée vers l'onde. En pleine descente, Orphéa rasait la falaise quand soudain, une ombre gigantesque en jaillit et frappa les poils de son balai d'un coup sec, si puissant qu'elle en fut désarçonnée. 

— Orphéa ! 

Suivant la chute de la sorcière, Barnaby accéléra en se couchant à plat ventre sur son balai, tandis que les vêtements de celle-ci devinrent des plumes et que son corps se métamorphosa en un aigle dont les premiers battements d'ailes rasèrent la rivière. Le balai de la sorcière s'écrasa sur un rocher qui affleurait, ce qui le fit éclater. Rasant le tumulte de l'eau, le garçon rattrapa la baguette d'Orphéa au vol et suivit le rapace.

La blonde volait remarquablement bien sur un balai, des années de Quidditch perfectionnant ses aptitudes naturelles… Alors, que s'était-il passé ?  
Le jeune homme n'eut pas le loisir d'y réfléchir qu'il sentit une menace fondre sur lui. Il jeta un œil par dessus son épaule et dans l'urgence, lança un sortilège de Repoustout avec la baguette d'Orphéa. Un fauve gigantesque les poursuivait sur la berge, le regard féroce, les babines retroussées sur des crocs acérés, le corps agile sautant sans effort de rocher en rocher. Un sortilège explosif en toucha un sous les pattes du fauve. Des éclats de pierres percutèrent l'animal qui, tout en faisant un écart, feula de colère. 

— Remonte maintenant ! ordonna Barnaby qui avait identifié le danger. 

Orphéa s'exécuta sans attendre, et le balai du brun amorçait sa remontée quand il se fit engloutir par une ombre. D'un coup sec, il vira à gauche pour échapper à la bête tandis qu'un bruit sourd résonna derrière lui. L'animagus avait planté ses serres dans la nuque du félin, et battait furieusement des ailes pour stopper son élan avant de redécoller aussitôt avec un cri caractéristique. Ce fut bref mais suffisant pour leur permettre à tous les deux d'atteindre des hauteurs moins exposées aux crocs de l'imposant carnassier. 

Le couple continuait de suivre le tracé de la rivière. L'animagus glatit pour attirer l'attention du sorcier qui observa la direction pointée par le bec du rapace. Dans un premier temps, il ne vit rien. Puis, il découvrit ce qui semblait être un gouffre colossal dans lequel la végétation semblait s'enfoncer. Mais son observation topographique fut écourtée par celle de sa compagne animagus. 

En effet, le rapace perdait de l'altitude, battant peu des ailes, se laissant planer pour s'économiser. Orphéa était blessée.  
Le sorcier repéra une clairière, il la devança dans une invitation silencieuse à le suivre. Une fois au sol, il posa son balai contre un arbre et fouilla son sac à la recherche d'une potion de guérison tandis qu'Orphéa atterrissait sans la moindre grâce en reprenant forme humaine. Elle grimaçait, les yeux humides, son bras pendant mollement avec une courbure rigide.

— Hé ! Tu es blessée ? demanda-t-il en venant à sa rencontre.  
— Je crois que mon coude est démis, dit-elle en buvant d'un trait l'élixir de soin alors que Barnaby remontait sa manche pour inspecter sa blessure. 

La queue du fauve, égalant en longueur son corps entier, présentait un renflement à son extrémité. S'en servant comme d'une masse, le félin avait fouetté l'air pour s'abattre sur l'aile déployée du volatile lors de sa tentative de distraction.  
Le brun ne put que constater les dégâts : l'avant-bras était raccourci, complètement impotent, l'articulation violacée et gonflée, le coude déformé par les os sortis de leurs logements. Il s'agissait d'une luxation du coude nécessitant une réduction. Il s'apprêtait à confirmer son diagnostic quand un doigt se posa sur ses lèvres.

Un silence mortel avait apesantit l'atmosphère de la forêt. Même les oiseaux tropicaux, si bavards, s'étaient tus. Leurs sens aux aguets, ils ne perçurent aucun mouvement à travers l'épais rideau de végétation qui les encerclaient. Pourtant, une terrible menace rôdait. Leur instinct le hurlait. 

— Il est déjà là, chuchota la blonde. 

Elle venait d'apercevoir à sa droite l'éclat meurtrier de deux pupilles jaunes. 

Comme s'il se savait découvert, le redoutable fauve se montra dans toute sa gloire, sûr de sa force. Un léopard si énorme que Barnaby en atteignait à peine le garrot et dont les pas feutrés n'émettaient aucun son sur l'humus. Son pelage sombre luisait à chaque frémissement de ses muscles durs. D'étranges picots rigides se dressaient par endroit, avec une concentration plus importante sur son cou, qui se gonflait doucement à chaque inspiration. Il haletait de son effort pour les pourchasser, montrant sa langue rose et les dents acérées, faites pour déchirer la chair, qui dépassaient de ses babines. 

— Nundu, murmura Barnaby, les yeux écarquillés, dans un mélange de considération respectueuse et de crainte légitime. 

C'était un mangeur d'hommes, affamé et tenace, qui pouvait les déchirer en deux d'un seul coup de mâchoire et qu'une centaine de sorciers qualifiés ne suffirait pas à neutraliser. Le nundu rugit en faisant gonfler, tel un ballon, la peau de son cou. Un long frisson parcourut l'échine des deux sorciers. Et Orphéa sentit une suée glacée couler sur sa tempe. La végétation, elle-même, sembla se raidir sous son souffle. Puis, le fauve bondit sur eux, toutes griffes dehors. 

Dans un réflexe désespéré, Barnaby sortit Orphéa de la trajectoire du félin en la poussant sur le côté. Dans le même temps, une nuée de papillons bleus jaillit d'elle et coupa l'élan du fauve, qui feula d'étonnement. Distrait par les insectes colorés qui obstruaient sa vue, la créature se dressa sur ses pattes arrières, recula, lança ses pattes avant pour les faire choir ou essaya de les écraser sous ses pattes comme…

— Comme un gros chat ! exultèrent en chœur les sorciers avant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes dans une direction opposée à l'effroyable bête. 

"Dommage que Hagrid n'ait pas vu ça !" 

— Je n'aurais jamais pensé que l'invocation de papillons sans baguette me sauverait la vie un jour. Merci à Beaux-Bâtons !

Barnaby ouvrait la voie à grand coup de sortilèges, pour dégager lianes, fougères, arbustes qui entravaient son passage, tout en tirant la main valide d'Orphéa qui peinait à suivre son rythme effréné. 

Soudain, tous deux s'enfoncèrent dans une anfractuosité rocheuse, trop mince pour laisser passer le nundu. La pente était trop raide. Dos à elle, ils tentèrent de freiner leur dégringolade avec leurs pieds qui arrachaient des morceaux de roche friable. Puis, anticipant l'immanquable roulé boulé, Barnabé enserra la jeune femme pour la protéger autant que possible des impacts.  
Ils atterrirent avec un bruit sourd dans le sous-sol. Essoufflée, échevelée et grimaçante, la sorcière se redressa en premier, fouilla à tâtons la cape du sorcier qui détenait sa baguette. 

"lumos maxima" 

— Barnaby, ça va ? 

Il grimaça en se redressant sur un coude.

— Je mentirais si je disais que je n'ai pas connu mieux… Et toi, ton bras ?  
— Ça fait un mal de chien, se plaignit-elle, les yeux larmoyants. Mais je dois m'estimer heureuse que ça n'ait pas empiré après une telle chute. Merci à toi. 

Le regard émeraude du brun embrassa les alentours illuminés par la puissante lueur de la baguette de la sorcière. 

— On dirait un tunnel et ça doit être une sorte de puit d'aération, dit-elle en montrant l'ouverture par laquelle ils sont entrés et d'où émanait un rai de lumière.  
— On doit être en sécurité pour l'instant. Allonge-toi. Je vais réduire ta luxation.

Elle obtempéra. En effet, la potion de guérison n'avait pas le pouvoir de remettre des os en place. 

— Tu sais faire ça ? demanda-t-elle sans dissimuler son étonnement. 

Il opina de la tête. 

— A Serpentard, on commençait souvent la journée par des combats. Et autant dire qu'on était pas les bienvenus à l'infirmerie. Du coup, on a appris à se débrouiller...Vu que ça demande de la force, je suis vite devenu le préposé aux réductions…

Tout en l'écoutant, la jeune femme s'efforçait de respirer profondément et de calmer son cœur battant encore frénétiquement de leurs efforts. Agenouillé à ses côtés, Barnaby manipulait avec délicatesse son bras blessé. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait cela sur quelqu'un d'éveillé et qui comptait vraiment pour lui. Et s'il prenait le temps de réfléchir à ses actions ou à leurs conséquences éventuelles, Barnaby perdrait ses moyens, et ferait une bêtise. C'est pourquoi, le brun devait agir maintenant, en laissant la force de l'habitude prendre les commandes de ses gestes. 

— C'est bien, détends-toi… Normalement, on fait ça sur des personnes sous sédatif alors je vais…

Un puissant hurlement trancha sa phrase et perfora le silence du tunnel. Avec rapidité, force et sang-froid, le jeune homme avait saisit son poignet, plié son coude, pivoté l'avant-bras et exercé une traction suffisante pour remboîter les os.

— Chhhhhh… c'est fini, rassura Barnaby en posant sa main sur sa joue. Je devais le faire par surprise pour que tu ne te contracte pas davantage dans l'anticipation de la douleur. Tu aurais encore plus souffert. 

Les yeux résolument clos, la sorcière serrait les dents pour réprimer la furieuse envie de cracher des gros mots. Jamais, elle n'avait ressenti une douleur aussi vive. Puis, la jeune femme pu enfin apprécier les effets thérapeutiques de la potion de guérison, qui n'avait pu agir jusque-là. Le gonflement et l'hématome disparaissaient à vue d'oeil et la douleur s'enfuyait face à l'action de l'élixir de soin. Ses paupières se soulevèrent et elle soupira de soulagement en constatant qu'elle pouvait déjà mouvoir un peu son bras. 

—T'es doué ! dit-elle, franchement impressionnée. Merci ! 

Barnaby sentit son orgueil gonfler dans sa poitrine et colorer ses joues. Il était rare qu'on lui fasse des louanges pour ses compétences et venant d'Orphéa, cela le touchait particulièrement. 

"aguamenti"  
De l'eau jaillit du bout de la baguette de la blonde pour les désaltérer. 

Le balai était resté à la surface, le sac de vivres aussi. Barnaby tenta un sortilège d'attraction. Sans résultat. L'effroyable bête pouvant très bien se tapir pour les attaquer dès leur sortie, la seule option raisonnable consistait à s'engager dans ce tunnel que le fauve ne pouvait atteindre. Il s'assit contre la paroi, jambes écartées et genoux repliés. 

— On repartira dans une heure ou deux, quand tu auras récupéré. Viens. 

Il indiquait la place entre ses genoux.  
Elle s'installa entre ses jambes, dos à lui. Les bras du jeune homme se nouèrent autour d'elle. Nichée dans ce cocon, Orphéa soupira de bien-être et lui présenta ses lèvres entrouvertes qu'il cueillit sans se faire prier. Éprouvés par cette chasse à la relique où ils étaient devenus des proies, cette proximité les réconfortait.

— Le balai et les vivres sont restés à la surface. Désolé. 

Il n'y avait pas de quoi se blâmer. La sorcière avait d'abord chuté de son balai, s'était blessée, les contraignant à s'exposer dans la clairière, et c'était le brun qui l'avait soutenu à bout de bras. Elle serait peut-être morte trois fois, s'il n'avait pas été là. Et le brun culpabilisait pour un balai et des sandwichs laissés avant de courir pour leurs vies ?  
Dans la clairière, elle n'aurait pas pu utiliser ses capacités d'animagus pour s'enfuir et monter à deux sur un balai aurait été scabreux. La fuite à pied avait donc été la seule option viable et là encore, s'il n'avait pas été là, ils n'auraient sûrement pas trouvé cet abri. 

— Bah ! Connaissant combien tu aimes manger, je suis agréablement surprise, et flattée, qu'à choisir, tu aies préféré me sauver, moi, plutôt que les vivres ! taquina-t-elle pour le dérider. 

Il rit franchement en chatouillant brièvement les côtes d'Orphéa qui pouffa. 

— On a nos baguettes, c'est l'essentiel ! Et on dirait que le tunnel se dirige vers notre objectif... Oh ! Si t'as faim, on trouvera bien des termites ou des racines ! 

Le dégoût déforma les traits de Barnaby.

— Hum… Quand on sera sorti du tunnel, il faudra être vigilant, avertit-il. Les nundus sont d'excellents traqueurs, spécialistes de l'embuscade… 

La physionomie du jeune homme changea pour exprimer une sincère admiration. 

— Et par Merlin ! Tu as vu comment elle est furtive ? Et puissante ? C'est vraiment une créature fantastique !  
— Et nous sommes probablement au cœur de son territoire, ajouta sombrement Orphéa. Quand je pense que tu disais préférer affronter un de ces fauves plutôt que ta grand-mère…  
— Hé ! T'as jamais vu ma grand-mère… 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 

Une heure plus tard, ils s'engageaient dans le tunnel en direction du sud. Le boyau était sombre, trop étroit pour qu'ils puissent marcher de front et plafonnait à plus de deux mètres. Ses parois régulières attestaient que la Nature n'avait pas été à l'œuvre lors de sa construction. 

Barnaby se stoppa si brutalement qu'Orphéa manqua de s'écraser contre ses omoplates. Puis, elle se glissa près de lui pour constater l'obstacle. Un trou béant aux profondeurs impénétrables que Barnabé éclairait en cherchant à percevoir l'autre bord. Un murmure fit jaillir une gerbe d'étincelles rouges qui s'enfuirent dans le gouffre.  
— Il va falloir sauter.  
— Hein ? Tu peux peut-être franchir cette distance en sautant mais moi…

Le tunnel était trop exigu pour utiliser sa métamorphose ailée dont la forme atteignait les deux mètres et demi d'envergure. Talbott, son ami animagus, ayant une connaissance du vol beaucoup plus approfondie aurait probablement réussi à franchir cet obstacle nonobstant l'exiguïté des lieux et l'absence de vent. Mais Orphéa n'était pas assez expérimentée. 

—Tu sauteras, je te rattraperai, dit-il avec une conviction inébranlable. 

Faute de mieux, elle acquiesça.  
Barnaby avait franchi le gouffre avec un saut qui l'avait fait atterrir sur le bord qui s'effrita à l'impact ce qui manqua de lui faire perdre l'équilibre, malgré son élan. 

La pratique du quidditch durant des années avait fait d'elle une sportive accomplie mais elle était loin d'égaler les performances athlétiques de Barnaby, qui avait réussi de justesse à franchir l'obstacle.

"Il va me rattraper." 

Elle se le répéta comme un mantra au moins une dizaine de fois avant de s'élancer. La blonde poussa sur son pied d'appui et sauta aussi loin qu'elle le put. Ce ne fut pas suffisant. Avec horreur, elle vit les genoux de Barnaby passer sous ses yeux avant de sentir son poignet saisi et hissé. Dans le même temps, ses pieds trouvèrent un appui sur la paroi pour bondir vers le haut. Le brun tomba à la renverse avec la sorcière sur lui. D'allégresse, elle colla brièvement sa bouche à celle de Barnaby. 

— On a réussi ! se réjouit-elle, heu… pardon, ça va ?  
— Oui, assura-t-il, comment dis-tu déjà ? Je suis agréablement surpris, et flatté, que tu fasses tant d'efforts simplement pour me sauter dessus ! Encore une fois ! 

Orphéa sourit de sa répartie qui faisait écho à des précédentes. Elle se releva et lui tendit sa main pour l'aider à faire de même. 

— N'abusons pas des bonnes choses.

Il reprit les devants, sa baguette source de lumière en avant. 

— Si je comprends bien, tu penses que me sauter dessus est une bonne chose alors ? taquina-t-il avant de marquer une pause. Sérieusement, merci de ta confiance, Orphéa.  
— Tu as toujours eu toute ma confiance, Barnaby, n'en doute jamais. 

Seuls Penny et Charlie pouvaient se vanter d'avoir la même confiance, absolue, qu'elle plaçait en Barnaby. Elle reprit d'un ton plus léger : 

— Même quand tu as menacé de faire disparaître tous mes os en troisième année, je te croyais déjà sur parole ! 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Avec l'obscurité du tunnel, il était difficile de se repérer dans l'espace et dans le temps. Orphéa avait compté ses pas afin de percer le mystère de la distance parcourue et le sortilège des quatres points avait confirmé qu'ils progressaient toujours vers le Sud. Mais ils avaient hâte de se libérer de ce couloir oppressant et de retrouver la lumière du jour, et les repères visuels auxquels ils étaient habitués. 

— On arrive au bout, annonca Barnaby avec soulagement. 

Le tunnel débouchait sur une gigantesque doline, de plusieurs centaines de mètres de diamètre, et dont les parois étaient trouées en dizaines de points éparses, comme celui duquel ils émergeaient. Sous leurs pieds, un gouffre aux profondeurs insondables. Au dessus de leurs têtes, de hauts murs de roche calcaire et un étroit pont suspendu semblait traverser la doline. L'atmosphère était lourde, chargée en magie. Un frisson les parcourut. En détaillant la paroi près d'eux, ils découvrirent une mince corniche qui semblait monter jusqu'au pont suspendu. Cette fois encore, Barnaby prit la tête. 

Orphéa s'émerveillait de la sûreté de son pied, et de son aisance à évoluer en pleine nature, à croire que le jeune homme faisait ce genre d'expédition régulièrement. Et soudain la blonde réalisa que Barnaby était parfaitement son avantage quand il pouvait se permettre une approche instinctive des choses sans chercher à les rationaliser, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il était si doué en duel, par exemple. 

Une rafale de vent les plaqua violemment contre la paroi à laquelle Orphéa s'agrippa de toutes ses forces. Puis, ils purent accéder au pont suspendu, constitué d'un entrelas complexe de fines cordelettes, sur lequel Orphéa s'engagea, suivie de Barnaby . 

— Dis, tu ne trouves pas bizarre que nos compétences magiques soient si peu exploitées dans cette épreuve ?  
— Ils ont dit "rite de passage à l'âge l'adulte", et pas "rite de passage du sorcier accompli "! répliqua platement Barnaby.  
— Un point pour toi.  
— Hein ? On compte les points ? C'est un concours de devinettes ?  
— Non, c'est juste une expression signifiant que tu as raison, expliqua patiemment la sorcière. 

Puis, la blonde vit les cordes du pont loin devant elle, se détacher des parois de la doline et s'animer dans les airs comme de multiples serpents charmés par une flûte invisible. Elle se retourna pour consulter Barnaby qui avait constaté la même chose à l'arrière. 

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe, bon sang ? 

Le pont se réduisait et tanguait en menaçant de les faire chuter dans l'effroyable précipice.  
Orphéa s'apprêtait à lancer un sortilège de lévitation sur son compagnon, avant d'entamer sa métamorphose, quand les cordes se regroupèrent pour se nouer sous leurs pieds pour former un épais tapis flottant. Penauds, ils se figèrent. 

La sorcière se rapprocha de Barnaby qui occupait une position centrale sur le tapis. Stupéfaits, ils virent une luminescence irisée sur leur gauche, enchâssé dans la paroi de la doline. Puis, un autre éclat iridescent brilla sur leur droite. Vers ce dernier, les cordelettes se tendaient pour réformer un large pont de singe. 

— Pour une fois, il n'y a pas matière à réfléchir, déclara Barnaby avec soulagement.  
— Non, attends !

Tandis que Barnaby testait la solidité des cordages, le cerveau d'Orphéa tournait à plein régime. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Le choix était trop évident.  
— Pourtant, plusieurs peuples ont des rites similaires...  
— Orphéa ?  
— Avec des épreuves de bravoure, d'endurance… donc…  
— Orphéa ?  
— Si on suit respecte la logique de ce genre de rite, il faudrait qu'on se lance dans le vide… faire le grand saut vers la vie adulte sans retour possible...  
— Orphéa ! Regarde !

La sorcière sursauta et regarda dans la direction pointée par Barnaby .  
Par la barbe de Merlin ! Le nundu émergeait du boyau derrière la relique pour se placer à son niveau, l'air menaçant. 

— Soit on fait le grand saut, soit on se met sous les griffes d'un nundu en espérant ressortir intact, résuma le brun.  
— J'en ai bien l'impression.  
— Mais, tu te rends compte que c'est un peu comme si tu mettais une tourte à la viande dans mes mains en espérant que je ne croque pas dedans ?

Le nundu les fixait, les babines retroussées. Il émettait de puissantes ondes meurtrières. Un frisson parcourut l'échine d'Orphéa. 

— Dans toutes les civilisations, ces rites de passage sont conçus pour évaluer notre capacité à affronter les épreuves de la vie adulte…

Barnaby observait le nundu en se frottant le menton. 

— Hum… J'imagine que si on est capable de faire face à un nundu, on est paré pour n'importe quoi, pensa-t-il à haute voix.  
— Oui, c'est exactement ça. Barnaby, t'es un génie !  
— Bah non ! Je suis un sorcier ! répliqua le brun, confus.  
— L'un n'empêche pas l'autre ! C'est le nundu, le bon choix ! Depuis le début, tout tourne autour de lui !

Jetant de nouveau un regard inquiet en direction du redoutable fauve, Barnaby soupira. Quelque chose au sujet de ce nundu le perturbait, sans pouvoir en expliquer la raison. 

— Si tu me dis que c'est la meilleure chose à faire, je te suivrais mais je t'avoue que je préférerais une autre solution… 

Un intense regard vert rencontra celui, plus pâle, d'Orphéa. 

—J'en suis convaincue ! Et puis, je te rappelle que c'est toi qui a dit que si on pouvait affronter un nundu, on pourrait affronter n'importe quoi !  
— Donc, en fait… C'est mon idée ? 

Un sourire confiant lui répondit. 

— Bah, on va la suivre alors… Et si on meurt, je ferais mettre en épitaphe sur ma tombe : "C'était mon idée !", annonça-t-il en lui tendant la main. 

La blonde s'en saisit et avant qu'elle ne comprenne ce qu'il faisait, Barnaby la pressa contre lui, plaça sa main contre sa joue et inclina son visage. Puis, il écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes, dévorant sa bouche avec gourmandise. Sa langue plongea pour en redécouvrir l'intérieur, et il grogna de satisfaction, lorsqu'elle répondit à son baiser avec le même appétit. 

Pour Orphéa, ce baiser faisait l'effet du dernier repas du condamné.  
Mis à part que c'était elle le repas.

— C'était pour quoi ça ?  
— Ma motivation, répondit le sorcier. 

Son regard vert enveloppait Orphéa d'une douce affection et un sourire de compréhension éclaira le visage de la jeune femme. Il ne s'agissait pas du dernier baiser avant de mourir. C'était une promesse… 

Ils s'engagèrent sur le pont de singe, défiant le regard mortel du fauve d'où émanait des ondes meurtrières qui les firent de nouveau frémir. Un grognement menaçant éprouva davantage leur détermination, accompagné d'un souffle fétide qui vicia l'air tel un poison. Asphyxiée par la peur et l'odeur, Orphéa aurait probablement flanché si la présence du brun ne l'avait pas revigorée. Impressionnée malgré elle par la puissance du terrible carnassier, une angoisse sourde vint enserrer son cœur palpitant. Ils n'étaient que si peu de choses comparé à ce tueur implacable qui nécessitait l'union de cent sorciers pour être neutralisé, et qui rafolait des humains pour son goûter… Envisageant le pire, la prise sur sa baguette se raffermit.  
Elle déglutit. Son autre main tremblota jusqu'au gros œuf d'obsidienne d'où perçaient d'intenses reflets arc-en-ciel, "L'Oeil Céleste". 

Puis, une révélation percuta son esprit tourmenté. Si ce prédateur si terrible ne les avaient pas déjà dévorés, c'est qu'il n'en avait pas l'intention, en dépit de son attitude menaçante. Cette certitude anima sa détermination et elle trouva en Barnaby le reflet de la même conviction. 

Les griffes acérées labourèrent l'avant-bras de Barnaby avant de se planter dans le bras d'Orphéa alors qu'ils se saisirent ensemble de l'œuf d'obsidienne arc-en-ciel. 

Puis, tout tourbillonna autour d'eux. La sensation familière du Portoloin les enivra.  
Titubants, ils atterrirent dans une case, au centre d'un cercle de sorciers assis en tailleur. Le nundu les avait suivi. Effaré, le couple s'écarta immédiatement de la créature.  
Celui-ci se métamorphosa en humain vêtu d'un simple bermuda bleu : un homme d'une trentaine d'années, dont la fine peau d'ébène luisait à chaque action de ses muscles saillants. Il avait un nez épaté, une bouche charnue et des traits virils. Il émanait de lui un charme félin qui troubla désagréablement la blonde. Cet homme était aussi fascinant que dangereux et ce n'était pas pour rien que son Animagus avait pris la forme d'un animal aussi effroyable qu'un nundu. 

— C'est ça ! s'exclama Barnaby, l'autre dans la forêt, c'est une femelle ! Je me disais bien qu'un truc clochait. 

L'esprit d'Orphea revint à la réalité avec fracas. L'homme les fixait étrangement de ses yeux noirs comme une nuit sans lune. Ce fut fugace mais l'amusement étincela un instant au fond de ce regard. Puis, il annonça aux sorciers présents, la réussite de l'épreuve par le couple avant de se tourner vers Barnaby. 

— C'est bien la première fois que quelqu'un comprend qu'il y a deux nundus différents. Peu s'attardent pas sur de tels détails ! Félicitations ! 

A la réflexion, il était évident qu'un nundu sauvage aurait tenté de les dévorer sans sommation. Comme la femelle de la forêt.

L'épreuve en elle-même était bien conçue. Explorer le territoire d'un nundu sauvage qui ne manquerait pas de les pourchasser, installait la peur dans le coeur des candidats qui devaient ensuite récupérer la relique entre ses griffes (qu'ils croyaient). Sans compter que les natifs de ce pays devaient avoir entendu maints récits horribles au sujet de ces créatures, alimentant leurs imaginaires et leur frayeurs… 

— Quant à toi, qu'as-tu appris ?  
—J'ai davantage compris le fonctionnement du cerveau de Barnaby , répliqua avec satisfaction la sorcière.  
— Je ne pensais pas que mon cerveau était si compliqué ! dit-il benoîtement.  
— Et sur vous-même ?  
— Comme quoi par exemple ? questionna le brun, perplexe.  
— Vos peurs, par exemple. Il est courant qu'elles rejaillissent quand on est éprouvé. 

Dans l'attente d'une réponse, le regard noir de l'animagus pénétra la blonde, qui eut l'horrible impression que l'intimité de ses pensées était violée. Un violent frisson lui parcourut l'échine.

—Non. Aucune peur que je n'ai pas déjà dû affronter, répliqua-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. 

Elle se tenait sur la défensive. Profitant qu'il se détournait d'elle, la sorcière quitta précipitamment la case, troublée.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 

Barnaby la retrouva à leur case, préparant leur départ. Ses mains tremblaient alors qu'elle pliait son linge. Le sorcier s'approcha de sa compagne troublée, et lui offrit le réconfort physique qu'elle n'aurait jamais réclamé. La blonde posa sa joue contre son torse en glissant ses mains autour de sa taille. Un soupir lui échappa. 

—Tu renfermes tant de choses que ça pour craindre à ce point que ce type les expose?  
— Tu ressentais la même chose ? s'étonna Orphéa en relevant la tête.

Il acquiesça sans en afficher la moindre contrariété. Et la sorcière recolla son profil à son torse.

—Tu peux te confier à moi, dit-il doucement en caressant ses cheveux.  
—Je sais. 

Elle ne semblait pourtant pas disposée à se livrer et Barnaby rompit le silence avant qu'il ne devienne trop inconfortable. 

— Ca fait longtemps que tu gardes beaucoup de choses pour toi. Je me trompe ?

Son frère avait disparu lorsqu'elle était enfant, elle avait été traitée en paria quand l'opinion publique avait émis l'hypothèse qu'il était devenu un Mangemort, on l'avait traitée de folle quand elle se démenait pour le retrouver, on avait tenté de la tuer à plusieurs reprises, sans compter Rowan…  
Et Orphéa avait démontré une exemplaire maîtrise de ses émotions les plus profondes en les retranchant derrière son armure de "Briseuse de Malédiction" qui, aujourd'hui, présentait une faille par laquelle Barnaby entendait bien entrer pour toucher l'âme de la blonde. 

—Non. Vous m'aidiez déjà tellement, tous, s'étrangla-t-elle. Et je vous faisais déjà prendre des risques insensés dont vous avez payé le prix… Je n'avais pas le droit de vous en demander davantage en vous assommant avec mes états d'âme ! 

Il souleva son menton pour capter son regard humide.  
Si Orphéa avait daigné prendre soin d'elle-même comme elle avait pris soin de ses proches, lui y compris, elle ne serait pas aussi perturbée aujourd'hui. Et puisqu'elle négligeait ses besoins, peu en importait la raison, ce serait Barnaby qui prendrait soin d'elle dans tous les aspects de sa vie. 

— Tu es avec moi maintenant. J'ignore comment tu envisages ça mais sache qu'être avec moi implique que je veillerai à ton bien-être. Je t'écouterai, je répondrai à tes besoins et satisferai tes désirs car c'est dorénavant mon rôle auprès de toi.

Elle le dévisagea, le cœur battant. Barnaby lui offrait tout ce qu'il lui était possible sans la moindre restriction. Avait-elle le droit d'accepter sans avoir le sentiment d'abuser de sa gentillesse ? 

— Et qu'attends-tu de moi en échange ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Il hésitait comme quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais réfléchi à cette question. Spontanément, Orphéa l'avait toujours accepté sans réserve, soutenu, écouté, valorisé et protégé. C'était grâce à son amitié qu'il s'était senti, pour la première fois, important pour quelqu'un. Lui qui n'avait jamais été assez fort pour recevoir l'affection de sa propre famille tirait chaque jour du réconfort au sein du cercle dans lequel Orphéa l'avait intégré.  
Et maintenant que la dynamique de leur rapports avaient changé, Barnaby se sentait jamais autant légitime d'exister que lorsque leurs corps se confondaient ou qu'il se tenait à ses côtés...

— Rien. Je ne fais que rembourser ce que tu m'apportes déjà. 

La gorge de la jeune femme se noua d'émotions. Les larmes perlaient au ras de ses cils.  
En son cœur, elle savait que Barnaby lui offrait ce qu'elle avait toujours attendu sans le savoir : l'opportunité de se reposer sur quelqu'un, concrètement et surtout, émotionnellement. Et un profond sentiment d'affection se souleva dans la poitrine d'Orphéa comme une lame de fond, la faisant chavirer corps et âme vers les lèvres du brun. 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 

Un peu plus tard, Hagrid entra dans la case, la mine sombre. Il prit une plume et un parchemin. Barnaby et Orphéa stoppèrent leur discussion et s'approchèrent de la table pour constater que le grand barbu n'avait griffonné qu'un seul mot : " Albanni". 

— Hagrid, qui est en Albanie ?  
—Quirrell et une source de magie noire qu'ils n'ont pas réussi à identifier. Mais ça serait Vous-savez-qui que ça m'étonnerait pas. Pas assez humain pour mourir celui-là, je l'ai toujours dit.

Ils finirent leur bagages. Avant de franchir le seuil de la case, Hagrid se tourna vers eux, l'air embarrassé : 

— Par contre, si vous pouviez ne pas parler à Dumbledore du p'tit incident d'hier soir… Sinon, il ne me confiera plus de missions extérieures à Poudlard et il y en a une en août que je ne voudrais pas rater.  
— Quoi comme mission ?  
— Ca concerne Harry Potter.  
— Quoi ? 

Orphée et Barnaby regardaient Hagrid, bouche bée, avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

— Hum… grogna le demi-géant, je crois que j'aurai pas dû dire ça ! 

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Orphéa révèle des failles qui rejaillissent de façon inopportune. En même temps, qui n'en aurait pas après tout ce qu'elle a vécu ??? 
> 
> N'hésitez pas à commenter ou liker  
> C'est toujours intéressant pour l'auteur de savoir comment son écrit est perçu. 
> 
> Merci !


	7. Reconfort/+18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Au gré de circonstances dramatiques Barnaby doit faire face à son passé. 
> 
> Ce chapitre comporte des actes sexuels relatés de façon explicite, moins soft que les deux premiers de cette fiction. Réservé à un public averti. 
> 
> Bien que non mentionné dans cette fiction, je rappelle qu’avant tout rapport sexuel, il faut se protéger et utiliser un moyen de contraception !
> 
> Erotique/romance/drame
> 
> Bonne lecture.

RECONFORT

Vendredi 18 Octobre 1991

Assis au sol, le dos contre le tronc d'un arbre aux feuilles jaunissantes, Barnaby regardait d'un air absent les pitreries d’un groupe de botrucs dans la réserve de créatures magiques de Poudlard. Les coudes nonchalamment posé sur ses genoux, il faisait tourner machinalement l'anneau d’argent qui cerclait son majeur. Un long soupir de désolation lui échappa. 

— Bonjour Barnaby .

Orphéa venait d'apparaître de derrière le tronc d'un hêtre centenaire, surprenant le sorcier qui lui rendit son salut d’un air morne. Elle s'installa à côté de lui, nonobstant son humeur. 

— Comment as-tu su que j'étais là ? 

Le sorcier rentrait tout juste de voyage. Il n'avait prévenu personne de son retour inopiné, et encore moins de son entrevue avec le Professeur Dumbledore.  
Elle sortit des replis intérieurs de sa cape noire, un parchemin tâché de confiture, de gras et de… Barnaby ne voulait pas savoir.  
"Îl ES ici. HR"  
Ainsi, Hagrid l'avait prévenue. Il s’étonnait que le demi-géant n’ait rien révélé de plus, comme il en avait la fâcheuse d’habitude. 

Soucieuse, la blonde observa le jeune homme. Ses traits étaient tirés et le dos voûté sous le poids d'une peine inconnue. Depuis leur mission congolaise, le couple se retrouvait tous les quinze jours, au rythme des retours au pays du jeune homme mais il était présent plus tôt qu’à l’accoutumée.

Les débuts de son apprentissage sur le terrain avait été chaotiques. Par conséquent, il avait traversé une sévère phase de doutes, qui s’était achevée sur une réorganisation complète de ses méthodes de travail afin de faciliter la rédaction des rapports réguliers que le sorcier devait transmettre à son tuteur. Orphéa avait largement contribué à ce processus, ainsi que Charlie que le brun avait retrouvé en Roumanie au mois d'août. 

Et au vu de son abattement, la sorcière supposa que son compagnon se trouvait face à une difficulté dans le cadre de sa formation de Magizoologiste. Mais pour une quelconque raison, il ne semblait guère disposé à révéler ses tracas. Ses lèvres carmin se pincèrent dans l'hésitation d'une suggestion. Finalement, elle osa.

— Barnaby ? Tu veux bien venir avec moi ?

Elle se leva en parlant, épousseta ses vêtements et lui tendit sa main, paume vers le ciel, dans une invitation silencieuse à s'en saisir. Une fois debout, ils disparurent pour réapparaître dans un claquement de fouet dans une campagne verdoyante. Un chemin de terre serpentait à travers les herbes folles qui se balançaient sous la brise. 

Orphéa le conduisit jusqu'à une maison en pierre de taille surmontée d'une toiture d'ardoises. Sur la droite, une hache enchantée fendait des bûches sur une vieille souche, près d'un hangar où s'empilaient les stères de combustible. Inox, son fléreur dont le pelage gris prenait des reflets métalliques au soleil, dormait en boule devant la porte. La sorcière le salua d’une caresse. 

— Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-il alors qu'elle cherchait sa clé de serrure dans les replis de sa cape.  
— Chez moi.  
— Je croyais que tu habitais à côté de moldus ? 

Confus, son regard émeraude embrassa les alentours.

— On dirait qu'il n'y a personne à des kilomètres !

En l'invitant à entrer, la jeune femme expliqua que Jacob et elle avaient hérité de l'habitation au décès de leur grand-père. Mais l'aîné n'était pas intéressé d’y vivre. Elle avait donc racheté sa part grâce à ses économies, le salaire versé par Dumbledore, l’essentiel des primes versées par Gringotts, chez qui elle travaillait en équipe avec Bill Weasley, en tant que Conjureur de sorts. De plus, Jacob avait exigé pour ce rachat un prix modique en juste compensation des années passées à le rechercher.

Durant ses explications, elle avait servi deux tasses fumantes et déposé une clé argentée, d’apparence très banale, devant Barnaby . Elle but une gorgée de thé pendant que le sorcier examinait l'objet. Une légère onde de magie pulsa dans ses doigts quand il saisit la clé, l'informant d’emblée sur sa fonction : franchir sans encombres les cercles de protection qu'Orphéa avait dressé autour de la maison. 

— Je veux tu puisses venir ici autant que tu le souhaites.  
— Tu veux que je vive avec toi ? demanda-t-il, absolument éberlué.

Elle recracha le thé qu'elle avait dans la bouche, comme si elle avait reçu un puissant coup à l'estomac. 

— Hein ? Quoi ? Nooooon ! 

Écarlate, elle balayait désespérément de la main la question du sorcier.

— Qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer ? C'est juste que… Vu que je n’habite plus chez mes parents, je ne vois plus l’intérêt de se voir à l’hôtel… Autant se retrouver ici. 

Nerveuse, elle se mordit l'intérieur des joues et son regard vert amande plongea dans le liquide ambré de sa tasse fumante. 

— Cette clé ne t'engage à rien d'autre que de pouvoir entrer ici quand tu le souhaites, même si je suis absente. Rien de plus. D'accord ?  
Il opina.

La sorcière posa sa tasse. Le brun en avait gros sur le cœur, mais il ne semblait pas encore prêt à partager ses tourments. Des ombres folles dansaient ses vertes prunelles, assombrissant aussi sa physionomie. Orphéa aurait donné n’importe quoi pour les faire dégager. 

Pendant longtemps, le jeune homme n’avait connu qu’un seul moyen d’apaiser ses tensions : le combat. Loin d’être assez aguerrie pour un duel au corps à corps qu’il pratiquait avec brio, la sorcière possédait d'autres talents qui faisaient d’elle une adversaire digne de la puissance de Barnaby .  
Elle se leva, pris la baguette posée sur le buffet, recula de quelques pas et salua dans le pur style des duellistes. 

— Battons-nous !  
— Non. 

Le ton était ferme, la voix tranchante. Orphéa ne comprenait pas ce refus catégorique. Barnaby ne refusait jamais un duel. Jamais. A vrai dire, le brun était même plutôt du genre à les réclamer. Sûrement parce qu’il savait ce qui était bon pour lui.

— Comment ça, "Non"?  
— Je ne veux pas me battre avec toi, maintenant. Tu perds ton temps. 

La jeune femme se mordit l'intérieur de la joue d'irritation. Elle voulait éviter d'en arriver là mais tanpis… Il était tant de sortir la carte "provocation". 

— Moi, perdre mon temps ? Tu parles ! Ce sera vite plié alors rassure-toi, mon temps libre s'en remettra, répliqua-telle avec arrogance.  
— Non. 

Exaspérée de cette impasse, elle soupira en se pinçant l’arête du nez. Décidément, Barnaby était plus têtu qu’un abraxan. Ce n'était pourtant pas son genre de se vautrer dans l'apitoiement comme un cochon dans le fumier !  
Une gerbe d'étincelles jaillit de sa baguette pour exploser la tasse que Barnaby s'apprêtait à porter à sa bouche. Il se leva brusquement, le visage dégoulinant de thé. 

— Quoi ! Mais ça va pas ? s'écria-t-il absolument consterné, jette-moi de la vaisselle à la figure tant qu'on y est !  
—Ne me tente pas ! répliqua-t-elle les yeux dérivant ostensiblement vers le vaisselier rempli. 

Un long soupir de capitulation lui répondit. 

—Allons dehors, au moins…

Le jeune homme trouva la salle de bain pour rincer son visage et en attendant, la jeune femme lança un sortilège de réparation en pointant les éclats de porcelaine brisée. Celle-ci se reforma comme si rien n'était. 

La jeune fille décida que le duel aurait lieu derrière la maison, là où les herbes étaient moins hautes, pas très loin d'un verger dont les pommiers croulaient sous l'abondance de fruits.  
Une distance de vingt pas les séparait. Ils se saluèrent en pliant le bras, main au menton, et baguette droite comme un "i”. Ils en rabaissèrent la baguette d'un geste sec.  
Orphéa prit l'initiative du combat avec un maléfice d'explosion qu'il contra avec un bouclier magique avant de riposter avec un sortilège de Repoustout dévastateur.  
Le bouclier de protection invoqué en urgence trembla sous la puissance de l'impact. Sans attendre, elle enchaîna les maléfices en espérant le prendre de vitesse et briser sa défense, mais son adversaire était particulièrement coriace. 

Ce que Barnaby ne parvenait pas à parer ou dévier, il l'encaissait avant de répondre à l'aide de sortilèges lancés avec une telle force qu'elle ne pouvait pas se payer le luxe de les encaisser sans protection. Prendre de plein fouet une des attaques de Barnaby signifierait la fin du match. Là où elle devait le vaincre à l’usure, le sorcier pouvait l’abattre en un seul coup. Aucun droit à l’erreur. C’était particulièrement stimulant. 

Et dire qu’il lui arrivait de remettre en question sa force…  
Ces affrontements magiques contre Barnaby avaient appris à Orphéa à évacuer les tensions, mais aussi à avoir confiance en ses propres forces pour affronter les difficultés, et la sorcière était résolue à lui rendre la faveur. 

Aussi, le laisser gagner serait une impardonnable insulte. Par conséquent, la blonde donnait tout ce qu'elle avait dans ce combat, montrant ainsi à Barnaby toute sa considération pour sa valeur et sa force. Et d'après la posture concentrée de son adversaire, la jeune femme avait réussi à éveiller son esprit de compétition, ce dont elle se félicita intérieurement. 

"incendio"  
"depulso" 

Les deux sortilèges se croisèrent et Orphéa se sentit projetée à travers des branchages avec une violence phénoménale pour s'écraser lourdement contre une surface dure. 

— Attention ! "protego"!

Un bouclier de magie la protègea de la chute d'une dizaine de fruits mûrs alors qu'elle avait croisé les bras au dessus de sa tête. En un instant, un regard vert inquiet apparut dans son champ de vision. 

— Orphéa, ça va ? Je suis désolé…

Ses bras portaient les stigmates du feu ardent qu'elle avait invoqué mais le jeune homme ne s'en souciait pas. 

— Ça va… 

Grimaçante, la sorcière sortit de sa poche deux fioles contenant une potion de soin et en avala une cul sec et tendit l'autre à Barnaby , qui fit de même en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Elle reposa la tête contre le tronc d'arbre qui la soutenait en attendant que l'élixir atteigne ses ecchymoses. 

— T'as gagné, bravo… On peut même dire que tu m'as littéralement fait tomber dans les pommes ! rit-elle en ramassant mollement un fruit tombé au sol pour l'exposer à sa vue.  
— Je n'aurais pas dû lancer ce sort aussi fort.  
— Sans rancune. J’ai fauté en négligeant la configuration du terrain. Je ne referais pas cette erreur. Merci Professeur Lee, dit-elle en souriant. 

Ils se relevèrent et la sorcière se glissa dans ses bras. L'esprit libre de toute distraction, la tension revint, durcissant de nouveau le corps musclé qui l’enlaçait. Déterminée à chasser les ombres assombrissant les traits de Barnaby et son agitation, elle électrisa le baiser qu’il lui offrit. Puis, elle ouvrit son pantalon pour glisser une main entreprenante jusqu'à son membre qui se dressa immédiatement à son contact.

— Orphéa ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ? souffla-t-il. 

Elle mordillait son cou en caressant sa dureté à travers son boxer, se félicitant de le voir toujours si réactif, si sensible à son toucher..

— Le prix du vainqueur...

La respiration de Barnaby se saccadait et les soucis partirent en fumée devant le brasier que la blonde allumait. Elle l'excitait furieusement et Barnaby fit appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas la prendre sur le champ contre ce fichu pommier, alors qu’elle avait manifestement d’autres projets bien définis. La sorcière captura sa bouche et en explora l'intérieur, tout en libérant son érection du boxer qui la contenait. Elle caressa la longueur qui pointait vers le nombril avec un toucher aussi léger qu'une aile de papillon. Il gémit dans sa bouche. 

— Tu le veux maintenant ou plus tard ? demanda-t-elle contre ses lèvres.  
— Maintenant ! exigea-t-il dans un souffle, le cœur battant.

Elle s'agenouilla devant lui, lécha sa virilité de la base jusqu'à la pointe, avant d'en embrasser l'extrémité. Barnaby soupira d'un plaisir contenu quand la douce langue d'Orphéa, chaude et humide, s'enroula autour de son gland, en parcourut la fente en avalant le liquide qui goûtait. Fébriles, les mains du jeune homme se posèrent sur la chevelure blonde devant lui, dans une apparente domination. La sorcière était à genoux mais il ne faisait doute pour tous les deux que c’était Barnaby qui demeurait totalement à sa merci. 

Orphéa fit glisser le membre entre ses lèvres, une main fixant la base. Au début, elle s'activait peu profondément sur un rythme confortable, permettant à sa cavité de s'habituer aux dimensions honorables de la dureté. 

De doux râles enhardirent la sorcière qui augmenta le rythme et l'amplitude de ses mouvements autour du sexe érigé, une main massant les testicules. Les hanches de Barnaby venaient doucement à la rencontre de sa bouche. Par conséquent, sa main gauche les plaqua avec autorité contre l'arbre, un geste qui signifiait clairement "Ne pas bouger”.

Puis la sorcière fit ce qu'elle n'avait jamais tenté auparavant : réprimant tout réflexe nauséeux, elle détendit sa gorge, prit progressivement son sexe jusqu'à la garde, et déglutit. 

Barnaby émit un grognement guttural, étourdi par la sensation nouvelle de son membre touchant le fond de sa gorge serrée, la chaude pression de cette bouche qui l'engloutissait. En entier ! Par la barbe de Merlin ! Si elle recommençait ça, il jouirait sur le champ !

La sorcière se retira, reprit son souffle en parcourant la longueur de sa langue. Levant ses yeux larmoyants vers son amant, elle vit Barnaby haleter, la tête renversée contre le tronc d'arbre, ses hanches se tendant vers la source de son plaisir.  
Orphéa goûta ses testicules tandis que sa main coulissait sur sa longueur mouillée de sa salive. Puis, un doigt pressant un point précis du périnée, ses lèvres revinrent sur la queue qui se gonfla.  
Ses allées et venues autour du membre s'intensifièrent, sa langue excitant quelques points sensibles au passage. 

— Phéa… Je vais jouir !

Déterminée à lui offrir un plaisir absolu, la blonde reprit entièrement le sexe en bouche et avala, ce qui termina de le faire chavirer avec un râle d'extase pure. Le sperme qui sortait par saccades emplit sa gorge.  
Caressant doucement sa cuisse, elle resta immobile jusqu'au dernier spasme, puis elle le libéra de son emprise voluptueuse. Il saisit par les épaules la blonde, la hissa et l'embrassa avec passion. Elle s'écarta, haletante de son apnée érotique.

— Par Merlin ! Où as-tu appris ça ?  
— Un livre… Tu as davantage aimé ou... ? 

Les fellations lui procuraient toujours beaucoup de plaisir mais cette fois... 

— Tu t'es surpassée ! complimenta-t-il avec une reconnaissante admiration. 

Il se rhabilla en rougissant, subitement gêné. Il tanguait dans l’indécision d’aborder un sujet sensible. 

— Mais toi… Heu… Je ne suis pas petit… Ça a été ?

L’inquiétude froissa les traits de Barnaby . Il ne faisait aucun doute qu’il était prêt à renoncer à ce nouveau plaisir si c’était trop inconfortable pour elle. 

— Oui, rassura-t-elle avec un sourire. Pour être franche, c'est plutôt jouissif de savoir que je peux te prendre entièrement et d'avoir les pleins pouvoirs sur un grand costaud comme toi ! 

Elle noua ses bras autour de sa nuque et se pressa contre lui. Elle affichait une expression mutine. 

— Et tu connais le meilleur ? 

Le sorcier fut tenté de répondre "Moi" mais ce ne devait pas être la réponse attendue. Confus, il se demandait quoi rajouter à tant ferveur. Finalement, il signifia la négation d’un mouvement de tête. 

— Je n'ai lu que deux chapitres ! annonça-t-elle avec espièglerie. 

Il grogna en empaumant ses fesses. 

— Tu ne peux pas me dire des choses comme ça et espérer qu'on s'arrête...  
— Mes espoirs ne prenaient pas cette direction.

XxxxxxxxxxxX 

Un sourire concupiscent fendit son visage. Il la prit dans ses bras et transplana dans la maison.  
Il atterrit dans le salon. Orphéa lui prit la main et le guida jusqu'à l'escalier menant à l'étage où se trouvait sa chambre. Elle ouvrit la porte et s'effaça pour le laisser entrer. En invitant Barnaby dans son propre lit, la jeune femme avait l’impression de franchir un cap, sans savoir vraiment lequel. Le sorcier ne lui offrit aucune opportunité d'y réfléchir. 

Il se rua sur elle, dévorant ses lèvres comme un affamé, dégageant sa veste, interrompant seulement le baiser pour laisser passer son chemisier au-dessus de sa tête blonde. Orphéa dégrafa elle-même son soutien-gorge tandis que Barnaby la guidait sur le lit. Il ouvrit son pantalon et le retira en même temps que sa culotte, aidé par le soulèvement de hanches de la sorcière. A la hâte, il se déshabilla sous le regard de sa compagne qui l'admirait sans vergogne.  
Une fois nu, Barnaby se figea un instant, une main sur sa bandaison renaissante, pour graver dans sa mémoire l'image de la jeune femme qui s'offrait à lui, toujours aussi belle et désirable. 

— Tu viens ?

Il la rejoignit sur le lit, couvrit son corps de baisers brûlants et sa main explora les replis soyeux de son intimité. La cyprine abondait. Tout en tétant avidement un sein, le brun ramena le fluide vers son clitoris autour duquel il décrivit de doux cercles avant de le pincer délicatement pour le faire rouler sous ses doigts. Frémissante, Orphéa se cambra sous lui, ses mains parcourant son corps musclé ou fourrageant dans les épis bruns. À quatre pattes au dessus d'elle, il l'embrassa et introduisit deux doigts dans sa féminité, qui vinrent et viennent en frappant un point dont Barnaby savait qu'il lui apporterait l’ivresse, combiné aux percussions induites sur son bouton des plaisirs. 

Trempée, elle ondoyait sous lui, ses ongles s'ancrant dans ses omoplates.  
Les gémissements d’Orphéa devinrent des cris quand son corps se crispa, ses chaudes parois gainant davantage ses doigts qui cédèrent la place à son membre. Alors que ses doigts stimulaient sa perle, Barnaby ressentit à travers son sexe dur comme la pierre tous les violents frissons d’extase qui la traversèrent. 

Il aimait la contempler quand elle était soumise aux affres de la passion, si débridée, dans un lâcher prise sauvage dont il se savait la seule origine et le seul destinataire. 

Sa main quitta le bourgeon hypersensible et il picora tendrement son visage, ses hanches se balançant en elle dans un mouvement doux. Les yeux d'Orphéa, voilés par le plaisir, captèrent les siens. Barnaby y lut cette adoration reconnaissante qui suivait chacun des orgasmes qu'il lui procurait. Ce regard l'émouvait au plus profond de son être. 

— Une préférence pour la suite ?  
— Ton plaisir sera le mien, dit-elle en caressant sa joue.

Ses lèvres sur les siennes signèrent son assentiment. 

Il se redressa sur ses genoux, fit passer une jambe d'Orphéa sur le côté et soutint ses hanches pour la retourner. Ses mains flattèrent la croupe et le dos qu'elle lui présentait. Il se pencha, soupesa ses seins frottant sur le matelas en demandant :

— Tu es prête ? 

Elle acquiesca.  
Barnaby s’accrocha à ses hanches et lentement, enfonça en elle toute sa longueur et se retira jusqu’au gland. Hypnotisé, son regard émeraude se fixa sur les mouvements à leur point de conjonction et sur les chairs roses et humides qui l’entouraient.  
Puis, il la pilonna avec ardeur, sauvagement. Des cris de plaisir saluèrent chaque claquement de ses hanches aplatissant le rebondi des fesses rosies de la sorcière.  
Orphéa s’agrippa aux draps, goûtant le plaisir indéchiffrable des allées et venues implacables du sorcier qui la pénétrait pour la combler pleinement. Elle se balançait sur ses appuis pour accompagner le mouvement, ce qui permit à son amant de libérer une main qui se posa sur son clitoris palpitant. 

— Ne t’arrête pas, supplia-t-elle. 

Chaque coup de reins envoyait une onde de volupté dans tout son être, faisant grimper une tension latente qui la déchira comme un séisme dans une folle litanie de cris et de soupirs. Haletant, Barnaby marqua une pause au plus profond d’elle, profitant des chaudes vagues orgasmiques de sa compagne avant de reprendre ses puissants assauts. 

Puis, Orphéa fut couchée sur le dos, ses jambes reposant sur les larges épaules de Barnaby qui la surplombait en appui sur ses mains. Avec vigueur, ce dernier la perforait inlassablement sous un angle particulièrement favorable à la plus explosive des voluptés. 

— Un autre, Phéa… Avec moi !

L’incapacité à articuler son prénom en entier annonçait toujours l’imminence de l’orgasme de Barnaby, les faisant associer le diminutif aux instants les plus suaves de leurs existences. Réceptive à son injonction, Orphéa fut ébranlée par une puissante réplique déclenchant la jouissance du brun qui se déversa en quelques poussées erratiques. 

Complètement vidé, il s’écroula sur la blonde en relâchant ses jambes. Partageant leur moiteur et leur souffle, ils se câlinèrent avec tendresse, comme pour compenser la vigueur animale de leurs ébats ou se remercier mutuellement de leur complète harmonie. 

Couchés sur le côté, leurs membres entremêlés, Orphéa observait Barnaby dont le regard se perdait sur sa bouche. Les brumes indolentes de leur plaisir partagé se dissipaient du vert de ses yeux, laissant de nouveau la place aux ombres qui avaient fui temporairement. Elle l’embrassa doucement, espérant que ces instants d’intense communion entre eux libérerait enfin sa parole. Ce fut le cas.

— Ma mère est mourante. 

Un hoquet de surprise lui échappa devant la gravité de l’annonce. Elle s’écarta, navrée de son initiative lubrique et de son total manque de tact, alors qu’il avait besoin de soutien, de compassion, d’écoute bienveillante... Si la sorcière avait su, elle n’aurait jamais…

— Ne t’excuse pas. J’en avais besoin, dit-il avec fermeté. J’avais besoin de décharger... Dans tous les sens du terme…et de me détacher de cette annonce pour mieux l’appréhender... Tu m’as permis de le faire la plus belle des façons.  
Il marqua une pause et repris d’une voix moins assurée.

— Le Professeur Dumbledore m’a proposé de faire jouer ses relations et son influence pour que je puisse lui rendre visite avant… son décès.  
— Et toi, qu’en penses-tu ?  
— Je crois que ça me serait utile de pouvoir mettre un point final à … Je ne sais pas… On a peut-être des choses à se dire ? Mais, ça voudra aussi dire croiser mon père et ça… 

De manière générale, le sorcier était heureux d'avoir réussi à se libérer de l'influence toxique que ses parents. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de redouter la confrontation avec un père rigide dont il savait avoir forcément déçu les attentes.

Lors d’une séance de Légimencie, Orphéa avait eu un bref aperçu du traitement que ses parents infligeaient à Barnaby . Aussi, elle devinait vaguement où les réflexions de celui-ci pouvait le conduire. 

— Je comprends, dit-elle en posant sa main sur sa joue. 

Il eut un sourire amer.

— Comment tu pourrais ? Tu n'as jamais déçu personne, toi… 

Au fond de lui, sommeillait toujours ce petit garçon qui n'était jamais assez fort, jamais assez bon, pour recevoir l'affection de ses parents. Trop faible, trop sensible... Trop bête.

Orphéa n'aimait pas ce qu'elle voyait dans l'attitude prostrée de son compagnon. Et en toute humilité, la blonde reconnut ne pas disposer des mots nécessaires à l'apaisement de ses tourments. Car il avait raison, elle ne pouvait pas comprendre. Pas tout, en tout cas. Les parents d’Orphéa n'avaient jamais été Mangemorts et ils n’avaient jamais maltraité leurs enfants. 

— Père voulait que je sois fort… Il disait que si je devenais aussi puissant que Tu-sais-qui, je pourrais faire n’importe quoi.  
— Et dis-moi, "n’importe quoi" fait-il partie de ton projet de vie ? Tes capacités actuelles restreignent-elles tes objectifs ? Être aussi puissant que Tu-sais-qui t’apporterait quoi de plus que tu n’as pas déjà?

Il répondit dans l’ordre. 

— Non… Je suppose que non… Je ne sais pas, mais je doute qu’il trouve cette réponse acceptable.  
— Barnaby , tu es l'un des plus forts sorciers de notre génération et de loin, le plus coriace… Sans me vanter, je crois pas être un adversaire facile à battre et pourtant, tu m’as envoyé valser comme personne ne l’avait jamais fait ! Tu es fort ! Tu peux être fier !  
— J’aimerais que mon père t’entende… Je doute qu'il y croit en me voyant. 

Un soupir accueillit ce vœu. Le regard pensif d’Orphéa se fixa sur celui du brun. Puis, elle fronça ses sourcils et tout son visage se ferma, comme sous le coup d’une pensée désagréable. Son amant s’en inquiéta. 

— A quoi penses-tu ?  
— Je doute que ça te plaise, prévint-elle.  
— Dis-moi.  
— Le comportement de tes parents, ton père en particulier, me révolte ! dit-elle en se redressant sur un coude pour le surplomber, Je veux dire, ils ont pourri ton enfance au nom d’un idéal de puissance qu’ils n’ont jamais atteint eux-mêmes et ils t’en ont fait porter le fardeau toute ta vie ! Les parents ne devraient pas exiger de leurs enfants qu’ils transforment en victoire leurs propres échecs ! Et ils devraient encore moins conditionner leur amour parental à ça !

Incrédule, Barnaby observait la sorcière cracher le feu, tel un dragon protégeant son œuf. Il n’était pas la cible de sa véhémence. Elle était en colère pour lui. Il en était touché mais fortement désappointé.  
Il ne souvenait pas d’un jour où quelqu’un l’avait défendu. A Poudlard, il était déjà plus fort que n’importe qui et personne ne considérait devoir défendre quelqu’un ayant le pouvoir d’avoir raison par sa force brute. Et avant cela, les gens étaient bien trop heureux de détourner les yeux d’un gosse d’ascendance Mangemort, fut-il lui aussi victime de leurs opinions délétères. Barnaby vivait là un inédit dont il ne savait que faire. 

— Et pardon si je te choque, mais je trouve ça encore plus inacceptable venant d’un homme dont la seule action digne d’intérêt est de t’avoir conçu, Barn…

Une main dans ses cheveux et les lèvres impulsives du brun coupèrent sa tirade. Il s’agissait d’un élan de profonde gratitude mais la jeune femme l'interpréta comme un moyen de la faire taire et donc, elle se tut lorsqu’il se décolla d’elle.

— Je n’avais jamais envisagé les choses sous cet angle, dit-il en plaçant ses mains sous sa nuque, les yeux s’égarant sur le plafond. Que mon père cherchait à compenser ses propres manques à travers moi… J’imagine que ça a du sens. Tu as l’air d’avoir réfléchi à la question.

Elle imita sa posture et reprit la parole d’une voix douce, nostalgique.

— Oui… Pour le peu que je connaissais de ton passé, je savais que tu aurais pu devenir un vrai salaud, une brute épaisse…  
— Je l’ai été, reconnut-il honnêtement.  
— Oui, mais tu agissais contre ta nature pour t’intégrer dans un cercle où tu trouvais des similitudes avec ton histoire... La vie a tellement été injuste avec toi que tu aurais pu te révolter contre le monde entier et pourtant, tu étais ce gentil garçon qui goûtait distraitement ses potions, faisait écran de son propre corps pour protéger ses amis ou essayait d’amadouer toutes les créatures magiques en leur offrant son sandwich !

Elle rit doucement en se plongeant dans ce dernier souvenir.

—Je t’ai toujours admiré pour avoir eu la force rester toi-même envers et contre tout.  
— Tu m’admires ? demanda-t-il, sidéré. 

Subitement, il se découvrait un potentiel jusque là inconnu ! Il se sentait grisé par une certitude : si une personne croyait vraiment en vous, vous donnait de la valeur, tout devenait possible ! Le monde pouvait vous appartenir !  
Le sorcier posa la main sur sa poitrine, là où son cœur tambourinait comme un forcené. 

— Je…

Il s’interrompit, mordit sa lèvre et annonça résolument. 

— Je veux et je vais rencontrer ma mère...

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Il avait fallu quelques jours pour organiser la rencontre. Barnaby les passa avec Orphéa. Soucieuse de le soutenir dans cette épreuve, elle avait proposé de l'accompagner jusqu'à la prison mais il avait fermement refusé, arguant que c'était quelque chose qu'il devait accomplir seul, ce que la sorcière comprenait parfaitement. Néanmoins, elle lui avait arraché la promesse de revenir ici sitôt sorti d'Azkaban quoiqu'il put arriver.  
Par conséquent, elle tournait comme un lion en cage dans la pièce à vivre en attendant son retour.  
Soudain, le claquement caractéristique d'un transplanage retentit derrière la porte. Elle se précipita, l'ouvrit et se retrouva, les bras figés en l'air, écrasée contre un corps musclé, dur comme la roche.

— Barnaby ? 

Avec d’infinies précautions, comme s'il était un verre en cristal ayant subi trop de chocs et sur le point de se briser, elle lui rendit son étreinte. Un liquide chaud coula dans son cou tandis que le corps silencieux de Barnaby s'animait de violents soubresauts. Elle n'aurait su dire combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi sur le pas de porte, sous un soleil éclatant dont la clarté faisait insulte à l’incommensurable chagrin ruisselant du sorcier. 

Quand les larmes se tarirent, elle le fit entrer et asseoir sur le canapé. Elle agita sa baguette pour servir une Bièraubeurre tout en lui offrant son épaule.  
Il s’écarta pour boire sa chope d'une traite avant de replonger dans la chaleur de ses bras, posant sa tête contre son cœur dont les battements sonnaient comme une musique apaisante. 

Puis, dans un flot désordonné de paroles, il raconta.  
Sa mère était décédée. Les années d'emprisonnement avaient fini par briser la gangue de sévérité qui l’entourait et avaient eu raison de sa vie. Consciente d’être au bout du tunnel, dans un monde entre vie et mort, elle n’avait pas pleuré. Elle était restée digne dans l’acceptation de son sort funeste. Elle avait accueilli son fils avec une certaine joie, en admettant qu'il fut possible de ressentir un sentiment qui puisse s’en approcher dans l’antichambre de l’enfer.  
Et à la toute fin, alors que Barnaby tenait sa main décharnée dans la sienne, la femme lui avait demandé pardon pour tout le mal qu'elle lui avait causé. C’était trop soudain, inattendu. Il y avait trop de choses à absoudre pour un pardon immédiat mais son ressentiment pour elle en avait été désarmé. Alors, le sorcier lui avait expliqué l’homme qu’il cherchait devenir et avait reçu la bénédiction maternelle. Et Barnaby avait attendu avec elle que la Faucheuse vole son dernier souffle.

— Un peu de compassion… Ca ne peut pas être mauvais, non ?  
— Non, Barnaby … Ca ne peut pas. Et après toutes ces années de noirceur, ta mère a décidé de se tourner vers la seule lumière qui était auprès d’elle…C’est incroyablement triste, mais c’est beau d’avoir fait ça pour elle... Et pour toi.

D’une certaine manière, la bienveillance de son fils lui était apparu comme un Patronus au milieu des détraqueurs, un guide qui lui avait redonné un peu d’âme, lui permettant de s’élever vers un autre monde où aucun mal ne faisait loi. Oui, c’était d’une magnifique tristesse à faire pleurer les pierres... Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux et elle ne put retenir le trémolo dans sa voix quand elle demanda si le jeune homme avait croisé son père. 

Une douloureuse rancœur contracta les traits du jeune homme et tout son corps se durcit sous le coup d’une tension sourde. Il sortit de son étreinte, rigide. 

Probablement par respect pour la mourante, le paternel ne s'était contenté au début que de regards lourds de reproches avant de lui cracher à la figure tout le dégoût qu'il lui inspirait après que sa femme fut décédée. Son père s’était offensé de la mauvaise graine qui lui servait de fils et qui, de son propre aveu, ne suivait pas le chemin qu’ils avaient violemment tracé pour lui. Barnaby supposait aussi que son père avait vécu la tentative de rédemption de sa femme envers son fils comme une trahison envers lui. Dans tous les cas, une dispute s'était ensuivie, sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour l'éviter.  
Durant leur violente confrontation, le sorcier s'était senti redevenir ce petit garçon impuissant, mal-aimé, conditionné pour s’écraser à plat ventre face à l’autorité paternelle. Comme si rien n’avait changé. C’était horrible. Puis, le mari endeuillé était ensuite retourné à sa cellule en le martelant d’insultes, meurtrissant davantage le brun que ne l’aurait fait des coups de poings. Traître à son sang ! Cracmol ! Troll des montagnes ! Gougnafier ! Etc.

Durant tout le récit qui la bouleversa, Orphéa avait difficilement contenu l'émotion troublant sa vue. Mais ce fut avec soulagement que la blonde accueillit une mutation pragmatique de leur conversation. Le corps de la défunte avait été rendu à sa famille afin d’organiser les obsèques qui devaient avoir lieu dans trois jours.  
— Veux-tu que je t’y accompagne ?  
— Tu ne corresponds pas vraiment au standard de ma famille... Tu ne serais pas la bienvenue.

Sa présence chaleureuse serait pour lui une baume réconfortant mais il refusait d’imposer à la sorcière la stricte froideur de son entourage qui la traiterait avec un insupportable mépris.

— Je n’ai pas l’intention de m’y rendre pour leur demander une quelconque bénédiction mais pour te soutenir… Même si c’est depuis l’opposé du cimetière ou cachée dans ta poche. La seule question qui m’importe est de savoir si tu as besoin que je t’y accompagne… Alors je te pose encore la question, Barnaby , et sois égoïste dans ta réponse, as-tu besoin de moi à tes côtés ?  
Sourcils froncés, le jeune homme était en proie à un dilemme intérieur. Se retenant de formuler sa première impulsion pour se concentrer sur une réponse moins fâcheuse.

— Oui, mais pas aux obsèques. 

Il était catégorique. 

— Alors, je n'insisterai pas... Je vais réchauffer le repas, nous mangerons et ensuite, tu passeras la nuit dans mes bras. 

«Et j’effacerai chacun des bleus laissés par ton père sur ton âme. »

FIN

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barnaby révèle son enfance chaotique. Il arrive à renouer avec sa mère avant son décès mais il essuie un cuisant échec avec son père en se rendant compte qu’il n’est pas encore assez fort pour lui faire face. J’espère avoir réussi à vous émouvoir. 
> 
> Quant au sexe, le couple a dépassé le stade des premiers ébats timides et maladroits. J’ai essayé de retranscrire cela avec un vocabulaire plus direct et moins imagé. A votre libre appréciation ! 
> 
>   
> Merci de votre lecture et n’hésitez pas à exprimer votre ressenti. Ou à cliquer sur le petit ❤️  
> Merci aux traducteurs qui effacent la barrière de la langue ! :-)


	8. Bienvenue /+18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barnaby rentre au Royaume-Uni après vingt jours d’absence, muni d’un objet banal mais riche en symboles, qu’il utilisera pour la première fois de toute sa vie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, 
> 
> Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre court, centré sur Barnaby et son ressenti exclusif.  
> J’espère qu’il vous plaira. 
> 
> Encore une fois, ce chapitre relate de façon explicite des relations sexuelles. Réservé à un public averti !  
> (Il leur faut développer leur relation sur le peu de temps qu'ils se voient et dont, le sexe est une composante importante, plus difficile à occulter et puis j'aime en écrire, donc... ) 
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> ps : Merci Jk Rowling et Jam City de me permettre de jouer avec leurs personnages et leurs univers merveilleux pour vous proposer cette fiction gratuitement.

Bienvenue.

Samedi 16 novembre 1991

Après vingt jours d'absence, Barnaby était de retour au Royaume-Uni. Il revenait de la région des grands lacs à la frontière entre le Canada et les États-Unis pour étudier un couple d’oiseaux-tonnerre qui y avaient élu domicile. La localisation était plutôt inhabituelle pour ces créatures qui préféraient normalement le climat sec des Montagnes Rocheuses. Cela constituait un mystère que le passionné de créatures rêvait d’élucider.

Après un voyage plutôt éreintant, le sorcier avait décidé de s'arrêter boire un verre aux trois balais. D’une part, parce qu’il avait soif et que son organisme était très réceptif à l’effet "coup de fouet" d’une bonne Bièraubeurre. D'autre part, il y avait cette clé qui le faisait réfléchir. 

Sur la table en bois massif, trônait une clé d'argent, sans fioritures, qu'il fixait d'un air absent.  
Orphéa la lui avait donné quatre semaines auparavant. Mais c'était la première fois qu’il serait amené à l'utiliser. Barnaby en ressentait une certaine appréhension qui se manifestait par des questions dont il savait pertinemment que les reflets métalliques ne fourniraient pas la réponse. Mais souder son regard à l'instrument lui permettait de fixer sa pensée désordonnée. 

Était-ce le simple pragmatisme qui avait guidé ce don d'Orphéa ? En effet, ils étaient bien mieux dans cette charmante maison que dans n'importe quel hôtel.  
Etait-ce une tentative de réconfort à ce moment où il était si vulnérable ? Son passé venait de rejaillir pour lui exploser à la figure.  
Était-ce une offre d'échappatoire à son aïeule pour lui rendre service ? Elle connaissait le pouvoir délétère de sa Grand-Mère sur lui.  
Ou cette clé signifiait-elle sa volonté de vivre avec lui ? 

Le sorcier se sentait tellement stupide de se poser autant de questions alors qu'elle lui avait remis la clé avec tant de naturel… Il n'avait même pas su comment aborder le sujet dans leur correspondance.

Pourtant, en y réfléchissant bien, le sorcier avait une bonne excuse : il n'avait jamais possédé un tel objet. Personne (ni ses parents, ni son aïeule, ni son oncle) ne lui avait jamais remis de clé de maison. La clé d'un foyer où il serait attendu, et implicitement toujours le bienvenu. Jusqu'à ce qu'Orphéa lui remette celle-ci, Barnaby n'avait même jamais compris combien cela avait manqué dans sa vie. 

En comblant ses carences, la sorcière révélait au grand jour les cruels manques dont il n’avait pas conscience autrement. Ce que vous ne connaissez pas ne peut pas vraiment vous manquer, n’est-ce pas ?  
Et Orphéa induisait sans le savoir une prise de conscience qui s'avérait douloureuse, voir cruelle. 

Barnaby avait enfoui toutes ses souffrances bien profondément, en se berçant dans l'illusion que tout était loin derrière lui. Mais en vérité, le brun demeurait un écorché sur qui les pansements sur ses plaies faisaient l'effet du sel. 

Cela l’amenait à réfléchir. Il n'aimait pas réfléchir. Et d’après sa dulcinée, c'était dans l'action qu'il révélait le meilleur de lui-même. 

Il vida d'une traite sa bièraubeurre, laissa trois mornilles sur la table et sorti en adressant un bref salut de la main à Rosmerta, la patronne de l'établissement. 

Il disparut dans un vortex sombre pour réapparaître dans le chemin de terre qui menait à la maison d'Orphéa. C'était une nuit claire et sans lune, où toute la clarté des étoiles parvenait jusqu'au sol, chose rare en novembre sous ces latitudes. Barnaby pouvait même discerner cette route céleste qu'on appelait "Voie Lactée". 

Il reporta son attention sur la maison dont les fenêtres laissaient la lumière percer la nuit noire. C'est là qu'il la vit, en peignoir dans un fauteuil près de la fenêtre. Elle feuilletait un grimoire tout en faisant de complexes gestes incantatoires avec sa baguette. Le cœur du sorcier s’emballa et il s’obligea à une respiration profonde en s'approchant de la porte. 

Il sortit la clef de sa poche. Sa main tremblait. Le brun inséra l’instrument dans la serrure qu'il actionna et ouvrit la porte. Sa gorge se noua dans l'émotion de l'instant.  
À gauche, Orphéa s'était levée de son fauteuil et le scrutait, inconsciente des troubles agitant l’esprit du jeune homme. 

Elle était belle, avec ses cheveux blonds encore humides d’une douche récente, les yeux brillants, le corps emmitouflé dans son peignoir. Et son sourire… Chaleureux et sincère.  
Tel un miroir, Barnaby se sentit rayonner pour lui renvoyer toute la chaleur de son expression. 

Il a du être ébloui une seconde car Orphéa était déjà pendue à son cou à chercher ses lèvres. Il ne l’avait même pas vue se déplacer.

Son paquetage glissa de son épaule. Il la serra fort dans ses bras, en humant les effluves familières du lilas. C'était si bon de la retrouver qu'il ne prit la mesure du poids du manque, l’espèce de boulet qu'il traînait depuis son départ, que quand celui-ci s'envola dans les bras tendres d'Orphéa. 

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Puis, du bout de la langue, le sorcier força le passage de sa bouche. Tout en répondant dans ce langage charnel, la blonde écrasait sa poitrine et ses hanches aux siennes et un désir brûlant monta instantanément au creux de son ventre. Une main féminine fouillait ses épis bruns tandis que l'autre déboutonnait sa cape noire qu'elle laissa choir sur le sol. 

Barnaby plaqua la jeune femme contre le mur près de la porte restée ouverte et qu'il claqua avec son pied. Puis, il retira le peignoir qui le privait de la douceur de sa peau. De baisers brûlants en caresses hâtives, une petite culotte glissa des cuisses jusqu'au sol. Il releva une jambe autour de sa hanche et sa main sonda les replis soyeux qui vinrent à sa rencontre. Au diable les préliminaires ! Ils étaient mouillés, déjà prêts. Aussi désireux et pressés de l'accueillir que Barnaby ne l’était de les retrouver. 

Avec empressement, la blonde avait complètement ouvert sa chemise et son pantalon qui glissa à ses chevilles. Elle avait aussi baissé son boxer à mi-cuisses, et caressait sa longueur dure et palpitante. Puis, un bras se fixa sur sa nuque, ses seins frottant son torse et ses deux jambes enroulées autour de lui. 

— Prends-moi, maintenant ! demanda-t-elle, sa main libre guidant son érection vers son vagin. 

Orphéa avait un besoin urgent de lui, tout comme le sorcier avait un besoin urgent d'elle. L'entente parfaite. Il glissa en elle si facilement qu’il en suffoqua presque de plaisir. C'était incroyable la manière dont Barnaby se sentait en elle, comme si sa place ne pouvait être nulle part ailleurs. Un baiser déroba son souffle. Barnaby voulait voir la sorcière se fondre en lui, se connecter à lui de toutes les façons imaginables. 

— Tu m'as manqué, dit-il dans un souffle.  
— Idem ! gémit la blonde en réponse. 

Orphéa s'offrit davantage de liberté de mouvements en attrapant une patère en bois au dessus de sa tête. Ses hanches s'accordèrent à la fougue des coups de reins de son amant, chaque immixtion s'accompagnant de cris et de grognements qu’aucun d’eux ne chercha à retenir.

— Plus fort, Barn… 

Le sorcier se retira presque complètement avant de s'enfouir de nouveau, profondément, jusqu'à la garde. Leurs hanches claquèrent si fort que la peau tendre d'Orphéa en serait marquée. Il recommença implacablement, dans un violent élan où la profonde douleur du manque éprouvé se confondait à l’immense plaisir des retrouvailles. L'un étant à la parfaite mesure de l’autre. 

Les mouvements vigoureux de leurs corps devinrent frénétiques dans la recherche de leur libération. Il n’y avait pas de tendres caresses, de regards enamourés, de suaves paroles, de doux baisers ou de taquineries pimentant le désir -il était déjà si fort-. Non, il n’y avait là que la brutalité ardente de deux êtres apaisant, urgemment et efficacement, des semaines d’intense frustration. 

Puis, le fourreau enserra davantage le sexe de Barnaby avant que l'orgasme ne submerge la blonde. Agissant comme un détonateur, les déferlantes de plaisir secouant Orphéa amorcèrent la jouissance du sorcier qui explosa en quelques poussées désordonnées. 

Essoufflée et rosie, la Orphéa se raccrocha à son cou alors qu'il supportait ses fesses, laissant un instant sa virilité ramollir en son cœur. Ses jambes tremblaient autour de lui et il la soutint lorsqu'elle voulut reprendre pied. 

Les lèvres de la jeune femme se posèrent brièvement sur les siennes. Cela lui parut presque candide en comparaison de son accueil exalté. Puis, elle le fixa.  
Encore brumeuses de leur extase partagée, ses prunelles vertes brillaient d'un éclat humide, chaleureux, et pleinement satisfaits. Pour l'instant. 

Avant d’arriver, le sorcier se posait beaucoup de questions. Les réponses lui parvinrent quand Orphéa lui dit avec un sourire :

— Bienvenue, Barnaby !

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci de soutenir cette fiction via un clic sur le ❤ ou un commentaire, pour partager vos impressions ou me lancer des pierres !  
> Barnaby a besoin d'un vrai foyer où il sera choyé comme il le mérite ! Vous êtes d'accord ? 
> 
> Le prochain chapitre s’attaquera au Patronus et amorcera doucement une mission d’Orphéa et Bill Weasley qui aura pas mal de répercussions sur la suite des événements. Alors à votre avis, Barnaby a-t-il un patronus ? Ou aura-t-il un patronus ? Si oui, lequel ? Avez-vous des idées ? Devinez ! 😉
> 
> A bientôt.


	9. Patronus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En plein préparatif pour une quête avec Bill, Orphéa est confrontée à une difficulté inattendue. Quant à Barnaby, il demande à apprendre le sortilège du Patronus...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, 
> 
> J’espère que ce chapitre traitant du plus célèbre des sorts défensifs vous plaira. 
> 
> Ce texte amorce une série de chapitres où la quête de Bill et Orphéa servira de fil rouge. Soyez attentifs ! 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Patronus 

Vendredi 29 novembre 1991

Quand Barnaby rentra cette nuit là, aucune lumière ne filtrait des fenêtres. Seule une luminescence blanche venant de l'arrière de la bâtisse éclairait la nuit par intermittence. Intrigué, il contourna la maison et se dirigea vers la source lumineuse. Une voix masculine retentit. 

– Ça manque encore de puissance ! 

Le sorcier dépassa le coin de la maison pour enfin voir ce qui se passait. Un bel homme, élancé, avec une chevelure mi-longue dont les feux ne laissait planer aucun doute quant à son ascendance faisait face à Orphéa. Bill Weasley. C'était leur ami, mais aussi un mentor. 

— Orphéa, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda le roux d'une voix soucieuse. Ça ne devait être qu'une formalité et pourtant, on stagne ! 

Face à lui, Orphéa était à quatre pattes dans l’herbe, sa baguette dans la main droite. Elle se releva au prix d’un effort de volonté qu’on devinait considérable. 

Un inconnu tenait aux côtés de Bill, la baguette dégainée. 

— Si je le savais… Quand j'augmente la puissance, j'ai l'impression de m'écraser contre un mur.  
— Dis plutôt que c’est la force de mes maléfices qui te surpasse, Princesse.  
— On reparlera de ta force quand tu m’auras envoyée valdinguer là-bas, répliqua Orphéa sur le ton de la provocation, en montrant les pommiers à une dizaine de mètres. 

Barnaby sourit à la réplique faisant anonymement son éloge. La jeune femme haletait, échevelée, couverte de terre, d'herbe et tremblante de fatigue mais il devinait que sa volonté n'en était que plus ardente. 

L’inconnu remarqua finalement Barnaby et le salua vaguement de la main.

— Bill, Princesse, je crois que le chanceux est là, dit le blond. 

Barnaby approcha, salua les deux hommes. L'inconnu se nommait Ambroise Duvall, un patronyme vaguement familier au brun. Sous un manteau de fourrure posé sur ses épaules, il portait une chemise à lavallière, ouverte jusqu'au nombril malgré le froid de novembre, ce qui laissait apparaître une musculature longiligne et sèche. Des boucles dorées tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules et encadraient un visage avenant aux traits anguleux qu’un regard gris comme l'acier transperçait. En résumé : typiquement le genre de type avec une gueule d'ange devant qui les femmes devaient se pâmer dès qu’il faisait la bouche en cœur. 

– As-tu fait bon voyage, Barnaby ?  
– Oui, merci Bill. 

Barnaby montra l'oreille du roux d'où pendait une boucle avec une dent de reptile. C'était une nouveauté. 

— Sympa… Runespoor ?  
— Bien vu ! confirma Bill avec un sourire. Ne le dis pas à ma mère ! Elle croit que c'est une banale dent de serpent et elle en fait déjà une syncope ! Alors imagine si elle savait ! 

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux. Barnaby était déjà là ? Non, c'est la sorcière qui était en retard et elle se trouvait dans un état lamentable, pas présentable du tout. Ce n’était encore jamais arrivé. 

— N'approche pas ! 

Barnaby la reagarda avec l'expression d'une profonde confusion peinte sur le visage. 

— Pourquoi ? J'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? J'ai fait trop de fautes dans une lettre ?  
— Mais non… 

Elle se désigna dans un geste las qui se voulait éloquent. 

— Je suis un désastre ambulant, se lamenta-t-elle.

Le soulagement de n’avoir rien à se reprocher fendit le visage du sorcier d’un sourire. 

— Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, persista-t-il en s'approchant. 

Il fallait plus que de la terre et de la sueur pour le dissuader de prendre la sorcière dans ses bras. Le brun n'avait jamais attendu d'Orphéa qu'elle fut apprêtée à chacune de ses arrivées. De toute façon, même ainsi, elle restait séduisante. Finalement, sa résolution atteignit la jeune femme qui se laissa l'enlacer. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas la force de fuir. Elle nicha son visage contre son torse sans pouvoir s’empêcher d’apprécier l’intimité chaleureuse de ce contact.

— J'en suis au stade où je n'arrive même plus à cohabiter avec moi-même ! Et toi, tu me serres dans tes bras sans être indisposé le moins du monde… Tu es trop adorable !  
— Bah ! Tu sais, je viens de passer deux semaines sur le territoire des trolls ! répliqua-t-il en guise d’explication.

La jeune femme grogna en lui mettant un coup de poing ludique dans les côtes. 

— C’est sur que ça aide à relativiser les nuisances olfactives ! s'esclaffa le Weasley.

XxxxxxxxxxxX 

Attablés, les trois hommes buvaient une pinte de Bièraubeurre dans la salle à manger tandis qu'Orphéa tentait, selon ses dires, de reprendre une apparence humaine avec une bonne douche. 

Barnaby connaissait bien Bill qui fut leur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal clandestin durant une année. Il fut aussi le mentor d'Orphéa et son grand frère de substitution quand l'absence de Jacob la tourmentait. Le milieu des conjureurs de sorts étant particulièrement concurrentiel, le roux avait proposé à la sorcière de faire équipe avec lui. Elle mettait à disposition de leur partenariat ses formidables aptitudes magiques quand Bill lui enseignait les ficelles du métier. Ils formaient une excellente équipe et la présence d’une personne de confiance auprès d'Orphéa rassurait Barnaby durant ses absences. 

En raison de leur difficulté et des nombreuses pertes humaines qu'elles avaient engendrées, certaines chasses à l'artefact magique avaient un statut particulier dans la communauté des conjureurs de sorts. Ainsi, la réussite d’une de ces quêtes prestigieuses garantissait un nom gravé dans la légende, forgeait une renommée dépassant les frontières, et permettait l'obtention des missions les plus intéressantes et rémunératrices. 

Bill et Orphéa avaient décidé de s'attaquer à l'une de ces quêtes susceptibles de leur garantir un avenir prospère : retrouver dans les tombeaux égyptiens la Dague perdue d'Apophis, une arme inestimable forgée par des maîtres gobelins et renfermant un obscur pourvoir. La légende prétendait qu’elle était capable de trancher la magie comme du papier. 

Les tombeaux en forme de colossales pyramides perforant l'immensité sableuse du désert égyptien avaient englouti dans leurs pièges de nombreux sorciers, dont les quinze camarades d'Ambroise qui fut le seul survivant de sa dernière expédition. Loin de le faire capituler, ces défunts nourrissaient sa détermination. Par conséquent, Ambroise était venu trouver ce duo prometteur qui, malgré sa jeunesse, démontrait des aptitudes exceptionnelles afin de leur proposer cette quête, tout en mettant à leur service son expertise du terrain. 

Le roux espérait un départ juste après les festivités de la nouvelle année, ce qui laissait environ un mois pour se préparer. Un mois dont il fallait déduire les fêtes et les quelques missions faciles en gagne-pain. 

Ambroise tendit une carte de visite à Barnaby qui afficha une mine confuse en zieutant le portrait mouvant qui adressait un clin d'œil complice à l’observateur.

— "Conjureur de sorts et négociant en objets rares” ? lut-il avec étonnement, merci, mais je ne crois pas avoir besoin de vos services.  
— Ce n'est pas pour ça que je te la donne. Si jamais tu laisses Orphéa sortir de ta vie, contacte-moi, je serais ravi de la consoler !  
— Tu n'avais pas dit que tu la voyais comme une sœur, ou un truc du genre, questionna Bill, affreusement gêné de la tournure de la discussion.  
— Je peux t’assurer que les trucs qui me passent par la tête quand je la vois ne relève pas d'une relation fraternelle !  
— Ambroise ! s’offusqua Bill, Barnaby, dis quelque chose !  
— Et bien, elle est plus que jolie, déclara Barnaby d'un air pensif, complètement indifférent à la convoitise affichée du blond. 

Le roux et le blond regardèrent le sorcier comme s'il s'agissait d'un fou ou d'un illuminé. N’importe qui manifesterait soit une franche désapprobation, soit une colère légitime. Mais pas Barnaby qui demeurait dépourvu de la moindre animosité. 

— Bah ! Quoi ? Elle est fantastique ! Si un idiot comme moi peut s’en rendre compte, il est évident que je suis loin d'être le seul ! expliqua sincèrement le brun.

Finalement, Bill éclata de rire.  
Ambroise était un gars charmant, d’un naturel enjôleur, qui se prétendait fou d'amour de n'importe quelle beauté, Orphéa dans le cas présent, lui ayant tapé dans l'œil. Sa réputation d'indéfectible coureur de jupons le précédait chez Gringotts. À tel point, que lorsque Bill avait cherché à se renseigner sur lui pour évaluer sa fiabilité, le Weasley n'avait pas pu recueillir d'autres informations que la liste interminable de ses conquêtes, et la ferme recommandation de lui cacher sa petite amie, s'il en avait une. 

Par sa provocation, il parut évident à Bill qu'Ambroise cherchait à ébranler Barnaby en se présentant comme un rival. Mais c’était un fiasco !  
Étonnamment, le gentil Magizooliste s’avérait bien plus lucide et difficile à déstabiliser que prévu. Barnaby semblait s'être préparé à voir sa place auprès de la sorcière contestée par d’autres hommes, et il montrait à son rival du jour une absence de doute placide quant à sa capacité à la conserver. Ce qui pouvait s'avérer déroutant pour n'importe quel coq, dut-il se nommer Ambroise Duvall. 

Orphéa réapparu fraîche et décente. Elle s'installa sur la chaise libre entre Barnaby et Ambroise, tout en rapprochant sa chaise du brun. Ce dernier lui servit une Bieraubeurre. 

— Merci, Barnaby... Oh ! C'est pourquoi cette carte ?  
— J'ai proposé mes services à ton ami, Princesse, répondit Ambroise.  
— Tes services ? Désolée, je ne vois absolument pas ce que tu ferais de plus pour lui que Bill ou moi ne ferait pas.

Septique quant à cette initiative, elle lui restitua sa carte de visite ensorcelée. Il parut évident qu'elle ne désirait aucunement maintenir un quelconque lien avec le blond d'où l'inutilité de conserver ses coordonnées. C'était un joli râteau indirect.  
Mentalement, Bill accorda donc un point à Barnaby et aucun à Ambroise. 

— On ne sait jamais, il pourrait avoir des secrets, insista le blond d’une voix doucereuse en faisant glisser vers le couple sa carte sur la table.  
— Barnaby n'est pas un homme de secrets ou de manigances. Je ne pense pas qu’il soit dans son intérêt de changer ça. 

En effet, ce trait de caractère permettait au brun de gagner facilement la confiance des créatures qu'il côtoyait dans ces fonctions. De plus, cette singularité contribuait énormément à l'harmonie de leur relation qu’Orphéa n’aurait échangé pour rien au monde.

— De toute façon, ce n’est pas dans mes projets, déclara Barnaby avec son regard émeraude appuyé en direction du blond.  
— Tant mieux ! félicita Orphéa, inconsciente du double sens de cette répartie. 

Bill observait la scène avec amusement en accordant une victoire écrasante au brun.  
L’aîné des Weasley s'était plusieurs fois demandé ce qui avait fait de ces deux amis, un couple. 

Dès son entrée à Poudlard, Orphéa promettait de devenir quelqu'un d'exceptionnel et Bill tirait une certaine fierté d’être son mentor. Les années passant, il l'avait vu grandir et devenir une puissante sorcière dont le talent s’était épanoui dans la quête des caves maudites. Il avait vu la liste de ses soupirants s’allonger, de même que celle des admiratrices de Barnaby qui n’avait jamais fait de ses sentiments un secret. Toutefois, Orphéa n'y avait jamais répondu favorablement. Aussi, il avait été très surpris de les savoir ensemble à l’issue de leur scolarité. 

Bill avait toujours cru qu'Orphéa finirait par éprouver des sentiments amoureux pour son frère, Charlie, avec qui elle s'entendait à merveille. Mais le dragonologiste préférait les éphémères rencontres faciles pour assouvir ses besoins sexuels aux romances. Ces dernières exigeaient de l'implication, du temps et de l'énergie que le second fils Weasley préférait consacrer à sa grande passion : les dragons. 

À présent, Bill n'avait aucun doute sur la compatibilité du couple dont la symbiose et le dévouement mutuel lui avait plusieurs fois sauté aux yeux. Barnaby enveloppait Orphéa d’amour inconditionnel et lui offrait l’écoute bienveillante dont elle avait besoin quand elle lui offrait la chaleur d'un foyer qu’il n’avait jamais eu, tout en revigorant la confiance qui faisait souvent –mais de moins en moins– défaut au sorcier.

Couple atypique, ils n'utilisaient pas de surnoms affectueux comme ceux de leur âge. Ils ne se comportaient pas en amoureux transis, faisant de grandes déclarations enflammées ou en se prouvant leur amour avec de farfelues démonstrations frôlant la démesure. Enfin, plus étonnant aux yeux de Bill, aucun d'eux n'affichait de possessivité sur l'autre. 

Ils se contentaient d'être là, ensemble, partageant une confortable intimité de corps et d’âme, dans laquelle le monde entier pouvait les voir rayonner.  
C'était peut-être ça le véritable amour… Et Bill espérait qu'un jour, il fleurirait aussi dans sa vie. 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 

Les deux hommes étaient partis après le dîner à la suite duquel Barnaby et Orphéa avaient réaffirmé leur affection mutuelle, la joie de se retrouver, et le puissant désir qui les animait, dans un long corps à corps passionné où seul la volupté fit loi. 

Pensant qu'il s’était endormi dans la béatitude reposante suivant leurs ébats, la jeune femme avait enfilé un peignoir pour s'installer à son bureau. Elle étudiait un vieux grimoire dans la pénombre, avec pour seule lumière celle d'une lampe de bureau. 

— Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? 

Orphéa sursauta au son de la voix grave de son amant qui sortait du lit, dans toute la splendeur de sa nudité impudique. La pénombre et la pâle lueur de sa lampe faisait ressortir les reliefs de sa physionomie avantageuse. Le regard appréciateur de la sorcière se promena malgré elle sur les muscles roulant sous sa peau à mesure qu'il avançait. 

Ces derniers mois au grand air à vivre sa passion à cent pour cent lui profitait. Sa silhouette devenait plus harmonieuse à force de mobiliser l’intégralite de son corps lors de ses expéditions en pleine nature. Barnaby avait vraiment un corps superbe, avec des épaules larges, un torse bien dessiné, un ventre plat, des hanches étroites, des jambes fortes mais agiles, un visage aux traits virils d'où perçait un doux regard vert. Il était beau sans paraître inaccessible, hautain ou maniéré. Il restait simple. Qui pourrait soupçonner le manque d'assurance qui l’oppressait parfois, en le voyant ainsi, déambulant calmement nu comme un ver ?  
Songer à la manière dont ce corps sublime épousait le sien à la perfection la fit sourire de contentement. Elle força son regard à s'élever jusqu'au visage de Barnaby. Il arborait une expression narquoise. 

— Tu ne peux pas nier que tu me matais, là !  
— Pffff…Tu t'exhibes ! protesta la sorcière rougissante. 

Le brun fit volontairement tressaillir un pectoral, s'amusant du trouble d’Orphéa qu’il trouvait particulièrement flatteur. Puis, le sorcier se mit derrière elle, se pencha et passa les bras autour de son cou.

— J'adore quand tu me regardes comme ça, susurra-t-il à son oreille.  
— "Comme ça" comment ? Comme si je n'avais jamais vu un aussi beau minois ? dit-elle en s'esclaffant.  
— Hum… J'allais dire comme si tu voulais me dévorer... J’ignorais qu’un minois pouvait aussi désigner ce qu’il y avait sous le nombril, dit-il sérieusement.

Orphéa vira au cramoisi et se renfonça dans son siège, sans pouvoir déterminer si le commentaire relevait de malice ou de candeur. Le sorcier se redressa, écarta largement l'encolure de son peignoir pour libérer ses épaules qu'il massa en scrutant l'ouvrage qu'elle étudiait. Il s'étonna du contenu. 

— Je croyais que tu savais déjà conjurer un patronus ? 

Une main maintenant son vêtement sur sa poitrine, Orphéa s'abandonna au massage prodigué par son amant et pencha la tête sur le côté pour lui offrir un accès total à son épaule droite qui était affreusement nouée. 

— Pas assez puissant… J'ai une sorte de blocage. J’essaie d’en trouver la raison.

Lors de sa précédente expédition, Ambroise avait découvert que tous les indices menant à la dague d’Apophis conduisait à une pyramide antique, aux accès parsemés de pièges. Au cœur du monument se trouvait une salle noire tapissée du sol au plafond de voiles informes ondulant sous leurs pas. Et alors qu’une léthargie mystérieuse s’était emparée d’eux, les voiles avaient engloutit tous les camarades d’Ambroise qui ne dut sa survie qu’à sa proximité avec l’entrée de la salle.

— On ignore l'origine de leur torpeur mais en l'état actuel, si elle touche Bill, on n’en réchappera pas, vu qu’il est le seul capable de repousser ces choses avec la puissance de son patronus et… Tout ne peut pas reposer sur lui seul.

Ce n’était pas leur manière de travailler. Ils préparaient avec minutie chacune de leur mission, notamment les plus complexes, et une fois qu’ils avaient élaboré un plan d’action, chacun d’eux s’avérait capable de reprendre le rôle de l’autre, si la situation l’exigeait. 

— Et Ambroise ?  
— Il dit avoir fait des choses dont il n’est pas fier et préfère s’abstenir d’essayer... Ce que l’on sait, c’est qu’il nous faudra évoluer dans un environnement hostile cerné par ces voiles noires… Ambroise a parlé de Suaires…

Elle chercha le mot. 

— Suaires Vivants ? proposa Barnaby en exerçant une longue pression douce sur la tension qu’il sentait sous ses doigts.  
— Oui, c'est ça. Tu connais ? 

Il hocha la tête alors que le noeud musculaire s'enfuyait dans un long soupir. Les Suaires Vivants, ou Moremplis, étaient des créatures ressemblant à des tapis sans forme qui ondulaient sur le sol pour recouvrir sournoisement les dormeurs et les dévorer, os et dents compris. Ils ne laissaient absolument aucune trace de leur passage ou de leur victime. Et seul un patronus avait en effet le pouvoir de les repousser. 

— Cependant, c’est étonnant d’en trouver en Egypte, ajouta-t-il. Ces créatures vivent dans les régions tropicales normalement…  
— Il n'y a pas d'exception, de sous-espèce ou autre ? 

Barnabé fit la moue en secouant négativement la tête. 

— Pas que je sache. Leur organisme a besoin de beaucoup d'eau pour conserver sa souplesse, ce qui est guère compatible avec un climat désertique. Et vu ce que tu dis, il doit y en avoir des dizaines rassemblés au même endroit… 

Un silence concentré accueillit ces explications. Jugeant qu’Orphéa avait eu le temps d’assimiler les informations transmises, Barnaby le rompit. 

— Tu crois que quelqu’un comme moi peut en faire un ?

La tête appuyée contre le ventre de Barnabé, Orphéa leva son menton pour voir le visage de ce dernier baissé vers elle. 

— Qu’est-ce que tu entends par quelqu’un comme toi ?  
— D’ascendance Mangemort.  
— La généalogie n’a aucune incidence sur la capacité à conjurer un patronus. Merula arrivait bien à en faire un incorporel à quatorze ans : ses parents sont des Mangemorts et contrairement à toi, c'est loin d'être la bonté incarnée. 

Il parut rassuré. C'était un paradoxe de voir cet homme d'apparence si robuste dans sa nudité mais en même temps, si vulnérable. 

— Et tu pourrais m’apprendre ?  
— Je ne sais pas. En tout cas, je peux essayer.  
— Génial ! s’enthousiasma-t-il. On commence quand ?

La jeune femme repris une position plus naturelle, referma son grimoire d’un coup sec et se tourna sur sa chaise. La sorcière était voûtée. 

— Ne me dis pas que tu veux commencer maintenant ? demanda-t-elle d’un ton mi-étonnée, mi-blasée. 

Barnabé s’appretait à répondre par l’affirmative avec enthousiasme quand il se rappela de l'heure tardive en voyant les traits tirés de sa compagne, ainsi que son dos arrondi par la fatigue.

— Non, mais dors avec moi, en l’attirant à lui pour la conduire au lit.  
— Ce blocage me tracasse tellement que je ne sais pas si j’arriverais à dormir, tu sais… 

La jeune femme se lova contre lui en peau à peau, ses doigts nonchalants redessinant les reliefs de son torse alors qu’il caressait son dos. Le jeune homme dormait toujours nu, et insistait pour qu'elle fasse de même quand ils étaient ensemble. Il trouvait dans leur peau à peau endormi une confortable complicité à laquelle Orphéa avait finit par adhérer. Sans compter que cela facilitait les câlins matinaux dont le couple était friand.

— Je ne t’ai même pas demandé… Comment c’était les Alpes ?

Le jeune homme lui fit une description complète du toit de l’Europe, tout ce qu’il n’avait pas réussi à exprimer dans ses missives. Il relata la majesté des chaînes de pics qui déchiraient l’horizon, ou le mystère qui en émanait lorsque les sommets se perdaient dans les nuages, du terrible grondement des avalanches, les crevasses glacières qui servaient d'habitation aux trolls… 

— Tu as réussi à débusquer des Graphorn ?

Interpellé par la voix amorphe qui l’avait interrogé sur les montures occasionnelles des trolls, le jeune homme sonda le visage d’Orphéa. Elle dormait. 

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Comme tout professeur digne de ce nom préparait sa leçon, Orphéa consultait en rappel les bases du sortilège Patronus afin de les inculquer à Barnaby. De temps à autre, elle buvait une gorgée du thé fumant dont l’arôme citronné emplissait la pièce. Le brouillard obstruait la vue qu’offrait les fenêtres, il était encore tôt. Pourtant, et malgré les frimas de novembre, Barnaby était déjà parti accomplir sa routine matinale consistant à nager une heure au lac Bala* situé à quelques kilomètres. Quand il revint, il était frais et disponible pour son apprentissage.

— Allons dehors.  
— Hein ? Tu ne me fais pas étudier ?  
— Je ne pense pas qu’un banal bachotage te convienne ! Et je n'ai que le week-end pour t'en apprendre le maximum. 

Barnabé possédait d'excellentes facultés d'observation que sa formation de Magizoologiste affutait davantage et Orphéa avait décidé de les mettre à profit. Elle le conduisit sur le terrain où il l'avait retrouvé la veille. 

— Observe bien. 

Concentrée, elle ferma ses paupières pour isoler sa pensée du monde extérieur.

"expecto patronum" 

Sa baguette traça dans l'air une sorte de cercle invisible. Des volutes de fumée argentée jaillirent de la baguette, se dispersèrent avant de se rassembler pour former un cheval ailé qui s'éleva au dessus d'eux. Il galopait dans les airs, les ailes déployées, en laissant un résidu luminescent à chaque pas. Fasciné par l'apparition, le sorcier ne bougea pas un cil. L'animal immatériel le traversa de part en part, tout en le faisant chuter comme s'il avait effectivement subi une forte charge à laquelle il n'avait pu résister. Une onde pure faite de volonté, d'espoir, de félicité et de liberté se répandit à travers ses veines. 

Puis, le cheval ailé s'évanouit dans un nuage argenté. Une expression ravie se dessina sur le visage de Barnaby. 

— Alors ? Qu'as-tu à dire sur ce qu'il vient de se passer ? 

Caressant l’arc de sa mâchoire, il remit ses idées dans l'ordre avant de faire part de ses observations relatives à l'incantation, la gestuelle associée, la concentration nécessaire, l'énergie dont le patronus était constitué, son rôle ainsi que quelques généralités que tout sorcier digne de ce nom connaissait à ce sujet. 

Orphéa en restait pantoise. Elle savait que mettre à profit ses capacités naturelles faciliterait son apprentissage mais le résultat dépassait ses espérances. Et dire que certains professeurs de Poudlard s’arrachaient les cheveux dans certains cours théoriques...

— Heu… J'ai dit une bêtise ?  
— Absolument pas !  
— Dis-moi, Orphéa… Tu crois qu’un patronus est comestible ?

Elle haussa un sourcil puis agita sa baguette d’un air menaçant. 

— Je t’interdis d’essayer de manger mon patronus ! Ou n’importe lequel d’ailleurs ! 

Barnaby aimait bien goûter les choses, ce qui lui avait valu pas mal de soucis en cours de potion où elle avait du concocter à de nombreuses reprises des antidotes dans le dos du Professeur Rogue.* En l’observant, elle avait fini par supposer que le sorcier avait besoin d’incorporer en lui ses sujets d’intérêts pour mieux les mémoriser. Pour les potions, cela lui permettait d’en expérimenter le goût, la texture, les parfums qu’il pouvait ainsi mieux reproduire. Toutefois, la méthode présentait quelques dangers évidents. 

— Très bien… Tu pourras goûter le tien, dit-elle en roulant des yeux au ciel devant son air contrit. Poursuivons.

Orphéa entreprit de vérifier la bonne diction de l'incantation, ainsi que la gestuelle associée en obligeant Barnabé à les reproduire à plusieurs reprises. L'assimilation fut rapide. 

— On dit que seuls les sorciers au cœur pur peuvent invoquer un patronus… Mais nous connaissons tous les deux, une meurtrière sournoise capable d'en invoquer.

Les visages des jeunes gens s'assombrirent à cette douloureuse évocation. Elle faisait néanmoins comprendre que la capacité à invoquer un patronus sans être victime de sa malédiction était plus complexe que les simples notions du bien et du mal. La conviction que de mauvais actes pouvaient servir de nobles objectifs, l’absence de distinction entre le bien et le mal, jouait aussi un rôle. 

— La condamnation du Patronus par les asticots ne s'applique que sur ceux qui agissent avec de mauvaises intentions en toute conscience, conclua la sorcière…

Barnabé acquiesca. 

Le patronus était une projection d’énergie positive issu du plus profond du sorcier qui le conjurait, via un souvenir rempli de bonheur. C’est pourquoi les patronus corporels révèlaient beaucoup quant à leur invocateur. Ils pouvaient mettre à nu leurs aspirations les plus profondes car elles entraient en résonance avec les caractéristiques de leur esprit protecteur. Et comme le caractère d'un sorcier pouvait changer suite à des événements marquants, ou en conséquence de sentiments profonds, le patronus pouvait aussi changer de formes au cours d’une vie.

— Un souvenir heureux, tu dis ?

Barnabé fronça les sourcils avec une moue circonspecte. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur ce jour où il avait réussi à transporter sur sa tête dix-neuf boursouf. Il récita l’invocation et traça le geste associé. La baguette cracha un petit volute argenté pas plus épais que celui s’échappant d’une cigarette. 

Barnabé fronça de nouveau les sourcils avec une moue circonspecte. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur le souvenir de sa lettre d’admission à Poudlard qui promettait un changement radical, mais alléchant, de ses conditions de vie. Il récita l’invocation et traça le geste associé. La baguette cracha quelques filets de fumée argentée vite dispersés par la brise.

Une main sur le menton, il réfléchit. D’autres souvenirs pesaient bien plus lourd dans sa balance mentale. Ils impliquaient tous Orphéa. Il ferma les yeux, se concentra, récita l’incantation et traça dans l’air le geste associé avec sa baguette. La baguette cracha des volutes qui s’épanouirent avant d’essayer de se rassembler. 

— C’est normal de ne pas y arriver immédiatement. Mais tu vas trop vite, il faut décomposer. 

Elle se plaça à sa gauche et saisit sa main libre. 

— Détends-toi et ferme les yeux. Ton dernier souvenir semble plus puissant. On va essayer encore avec celui-là… Même si ce n'est pas le bon, ça te montrera la différence entre ce tu fais et ce qu'il faut faire. 

La voix de la jeune femme se faisait apaisante, douce comme une caresse. 

— Respire profondément… Pense à ton souvenir, reprend le au tout début, laisse-le t'envahir… Laisse le te porter… fais le revivre dans ton esprit de son tout début jusqu'au moment où tu ressens les émotions positives les plus intenses… Prend tout le temps qu'il te faut.  
— J'y suis.  
— Très bien… alors ouvre les yeux, lance le sort et laisse jaillir de toi toutes les émotions positives que tu as ressenti, les espoirs qui ont germé à cet instant précis.

Le jeune homme obéit. Cette fois, de nombreux volutes sortirent de la baguette pour se rassembler en un fin voile translucide. Le sort n'était pas assez stable pour être une protection durable mais c'était mieux. Indéniablement.

— C'est beaucoup mieux ! félicita-t-elle. 

À force d'entraînement, Barnaby n’aurait plus besoin de cette phase préparatoire et serait capable de se fixer tout de suite sur l'instant précis favorable à l'invocation. Orphéa l'invita à s'entraîner dans cette voie tandis qu'elle s'entraînait à monter son patronus en puissance. 

Les félicitations de son professeur improvisé agitèrent un souvenir pas si lointain en Barnaby. C’était un moment précis où une immense joie, faite d’espoirs, de puissance et d’affection sincère l’avait envahi, un instant où l’essence même de la magie l’avait inondé, celle qui dit que "Tout est possible ". C’était un souvenir précieux. Peut-être que…

Le brun se concentra, les paupières closes, fit revivre en son coeur cet instant si précieux puis, il lança le sortilège. Il n’y eut guère plus de résultat qu’au précédent essai. Barnaby soupira en observant l’abraxan argenté d’Orphéa. 

Au lieu de galoper dans les airs, il se maintenait immobile, fermement campé sur ses appuis. Une onde de lumière se propagea de manière concentrique jusqu'au sorcier et s’éteignit. Encore une fois, l’espoir, la félicité et un vent de liberté l’envahirent. 

Barnaby tiqua. Comme s'il venait de comprendre quelque chose. 

— Je croyais qu’un animagus avait un patronus de la même forme ?  
— C’est vrai... En fait, je crois que c’est une sorte de choix inconscient lié à Jacob. 

Le souvenir déclencheur d’Orphéa était une journée particulière où Jacob était rentré de Poudlard, émerveillant la petite fille qu’elle était de tous les nouveaux sorts qu’il avait appris. 

— J’avais essayé de les reproduire, sans succès, mais Jacob faisait comme si je produisais les sortilèges les plus extraordinaires, rit-elle.

Le soir, ils avaient construit une tente avec des draps dans sa chambre de fillette. Jacob avait mis un feu de camp en flacon et lui avait raconté une histoire d’un cheval ailé, immaculé, nommé Pégase à qui il était arrivé plein d’aventures fantastiques en aidant des héros à accomplir leurs exploits.  
Car Pégase était source d’espoir. Et lorsque l’on est embourbé dans l'adversité, seul l’espoir permettait de s’élever vers la réussite. 

Le temps d’un souvenir partagé, Barnaby vit Orphéa redevenir une petite fille aux yeux brillants qui s’émerveillait des contes de son grand frère. Même si elle s'était énormément ouverte à lui depuis leur voyage au Congo, Barnaby se sentait privilégié qu’elle partage avec lui cette facette si préservée d’elle-même. Mais en même temps, cela lui fit réaliser qu’il n’avait pas de souvenir semblable. Un souvenir si brillant que sa simple évocation allumait une lumière intérieure si puissante qu’elle pouvait éblouir les Ténèbres. 

Tous ses souvenirs même les plus heureux étaient tous ternis par la souffrance.  
Pour chaque petit bonheur, une douleur.  
Quand il avait empilé les boursoufs sur sa tête dans le magasin, son père lui avait donné une leçon, en achetant une de ces si mignonnes boules de poils. Puis, Barnaby avait été autorisé à le choyer durant quarante huit heures avant d’être obligé de s’en débarrasser en pleine nature. Ceci afin de lui apprendre à ne pas s'attacher aux choses insignifiantes.  
Sa lettre d’admission à Poudlard lui offrait l’échappatoire aux maltraitances et à la solitude dont le garçon avait toujours rêvé.  
Et ce souvenir d’Orphéa restera toujours entaché par le décès de sa mère et la cruauté de son père…  
Tout aussi heureux qu'il fut depuis la fin de Poudlard, l'ombre de ses parents était un compagnon de route dont les mains glacées enserrait constamment son cœur. 

Bonheur et douleur était si imbriqués qu’il ne pouvait plus vraiment les dissocier. Et ce n’était pas avec ça qu’il pourrait conjurer un Patronus. Il sortit de ses pensées.

— Je trouve ton souvenir adorable ! déclara sincèrement Barnaby.  
— Pourtant il n'est pas suffisant…  
— Et tu as essayé de changer de déclencheur ? 

Non, la sorcière n'avait pas essayé. Elle était tellement habituée à l'utiliser, qu'elle n'y avait même pas pensé. Elle se tapa le front de sa bêtise. 

— C'est si bête que ça ?  
— Ce n'était pas pour toi, Barnaby. C'est ma propre idiotie que je frappe.  
— Tu as vécu beaucoup de choses depuis, et tu as dit que les changements de personnalité influaient sur les Patronus. Tu n'es plus une enfant et ta personnalité s'est…

Il chercha le mot approprié. 

— Étoffé ? 

Orphéa soupira. Le brun avait raison. La forme et l’amorce de son patronus répondaient à des choix inconscients auxquels elle s'était attaché. Mais maintenant qu'elle était adulte, peut-être que ce bonheur enfantin et insouciant entrait en conflit avec ses aspirations actuelles ce qui entraînait son blocage. Son souvenir le plus puissant d’hier n’était peut-être plus son souvenir le plus puissant d’aujourd’hui. La sorcière avait besoin d’y réfléchir. 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 

— Et si quelqu'un n'a pas une idée précise du bonheur, parce que…  
—Tu parles de toi ? devina Orphéa.

Barnabé se frotta l’arrière du crâne, ses yeux fixant obstinément le parchemin qu’il rédigeait. Il était embarrassé. 

— Je ne veux pas que tu penses que tu ne me rends pas heureux… Je ne l'ai jamais autant été mais…  
— Tu ne connais pas de bonheur sans taches, c'est ça ? 

Orphéa posa son torchon et se détourna de l’évier où la vaisselle se lavait toute seule grâce à un enchantement. 

— Oui, avoua-t-il, en quelque sorte.  
— Dans ce cas, j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle, déclara-t-elle en s’approchant de lui. 

La jeune femme s’insinua adroitement entre le jeune homme et la table pour s'assoir à califourchon sur lui et baisa ses lèvres en effleurant les mèches brunes caressant sa nuque. 

— La mauvaise, c'est que tu ne pourras pas produire un patronus corporel dans l'immédiat…Mais la bonne, c'est que le bonheur, ça se fabrique. Ne pas y arriver aujourd'hui ne signifie pas que tu n’y arriveras jamais.  
— Je ne sais pas si tu penses à ce que je pense mais pour le Patronus, dit-il en caressant le dos de sa compagne, le sexe, ça ne marche pas !  
— Parce que tu as essayé ? 

La main devant la bouche, Orphéa gloussa d’un air outré. 

— Je te signale que c'est toi qui m'avais parlé des "hormones du bonheur" consécutives à un rapport sexuel !  
— Oui, mais...  
— Et puis, je n'ai jamais rien connu de mieux ! se défendit le sorcier en appuyant sur ses hanches pour lui faire ressentir son désir ascendant. Quand je suis en toi, j’oublie tout ce qui n’est pas nous et le bien qu’on se fait !

Sous un premier degré frivole, cette phrase sous-entendait tant de choses douloureuses que la gorge d’Orphéa se noua. Elle caressa la joue du sorcier et elle posa affectueusement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Puis, elle se redressa, son regard couvant Barnaby de tendresse.

— Barnaby… J'espère sincèrement qu'un jour tu seras capable de laisser le passé où il est pour savourer pleinement le présent, sans crainte d'un avenir qui n'est pas encore là… 

Elle rit d’un air espiègle. 

— Et ce, en dehors de toute relation sexuelle !

XxxxxxxxxxxX 

L’esprit d’Orphéa vagabondait dans les méandres du temps à la recherche de la clé destinée à débrider la puissance de son patronus. Les souvenirs se mêlaient aux espoirs et les émotions fusionnaient aux pensées si intimement qu'il n'y eut plus qu'une seule image gravée sous ses paupières closes.  
C'était étrange de voir tout son univers voler en éclat avant l'avènement d'un autre. Un bonheur passé, un présent comblé, un avenir plein de promesses… 

Si cette seule image représentait tout son univers, cela signifiait que si elle la perdait, elle ne serait plus rien…  
Cette pensée en ferait trembler plus d'un. Elle aurait dû se sentir angoissée à cette idée et Jacob dirait que c'est accorder beaucoup trop de pouvoir à cette représentation unique. Pourtant, elle ne ressentait rien de tout cela. Cet univers en pleine éclosion méritait d’avoir une chance de briller… 

" Expecto patronum" 

Des volutes argentés jaillirent de la baguette pour former une nébuleuse translucide et brillante d'où émergea un majestueux cheval ailé, toutes ailes déployées.  
Il s'élança devant Orphéa. Un battement d'aile propulsa une onde argentée faite de puissance bienfaitrice, de détermination, de liberté et d'amour qui engloba Orphéa, la maison ainsi que ses abords. 

Elle avait atteint son objectif.

Un jour peut-être, elle trouverait le courage de lui dire tout ce qu'il représentait pour elle.  
La force de ses sentiments ne l'effrayait plus. Orphéa avait parcouru assez de chemin pour les accepter, sans se voiler la face.  
Cependant, les divulguer risquait de perturber l'équilibre d’une relation qui la rendait heureuse. Et quand on est heureux, on n'a qu’une seule envie : le rester.  
Aussi, Orphéa ne se sentait pas encore prête à risquer la compromission cet état.  
Mais un jour, elle lui dirait qu’elle n'a plus aucun doute et qu'elle l’aime.  
Un jour... 

FIN

*Pour info, le lac Bala est un lac du Pays de Galles. Ça vous situe à peu près la maison.  
* Clin d’œil au jeu : Vous aussi, vous avez concocté plein d’antidotes pour Barnaby en cours de potion ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barnaby réussira-t-il à faire un Patronus corporel ?  
> Orphéa trouvera-t-elle la force d’avouer ses sentiments ?
> 
> Au prochain chapitre : apparition de Nouveaux personnages : Charlie, les parents Weasley, Jacob et... Devinez le dernier !
> 
> Merci de votre lecture ! Et n’hésitez pas à soutenir cette fiction et son auteur en cliquant sur ❤ ou en partageant vos impressions !


End file.
